Guard Tamer: Blight of GAIA
by RB3
Summary: 02/Digimon World 2 crossover. *Complete* The Guard Tamers, Digidestined battle the Blood Knights with the fate of two worlds on the line.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  
  
Toei and Bandai own Digimon. Digimon World 2 is made and owned by Bandai.   
  
  
Legend:  
  
DD = Digidestined  
GT = Guard Tamer  
  
  
  
Guard Tamer: Blight of GAIA  
By: RB3  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
An amazing breakthrough was made. Military scientists laboured for years on what was known as "Project GAIA," an attempt to achieve the "Holy Grail" of artificial intelligence. Their goal was to create an AI capable of mimicking the human mind perfectly.  
  
Instead, scientists from this secret agency discovered the home world of the monsters (Digimon) that were responsible for attacks in the past. On the scientists' monitors was a view of the Digital World landscape. Not wanting to squander this opportunity, they used their computers to keep the Digiport open.  
  
"Commander, come look at this!" cried a scientist in bewilderment.  
  
A military commander approached and looked at the view on the monitor. He was enthralled with the scientists' work. Outdoors, a gateway opened up in the yard of the facility. In the gateway was a view of the majesty of the Digital World landscape. The scientists and military officers crowded around to see. They too were in awe of the beauty of the new world. But trouble soon reared its head into the picture...  
  
"Sir! Something's happening! The gate is growing unstable!"  
  
Digiports between the Digital World and Real World began to appear worldwide. One opened above the facility as a storm cloud formed overhead. Bolts of lightning pounded the facility repeatedly, as if the gods were angered by humanity's actions. The electronics of the facility overloaded, and the building burst into flames.  
  
An alarm sounded as the flames consumed the scientists' research site. The building was alit with the crimson glow and heat of fire. Workers began to panic and fled the building for life and limb. The screams of terror were the only thing that could be heard over the roaring inferno.  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
All around the world corrupted Digiports similar to the one the military opened up appeared. Panic gripped the world populace. People were dragged into the Digiports that randomly sprang up over the world. At the same time, Digimon began to appear all over the world and terrorize humanity. This incident came to be known by the DD as the "Digiport Disaster." On the news were scenes of destruction and terror.   
  
"Hiroki! Our dream has finally come true! I'm going to the Digital World!" cried a deranged man with tears in his eyes. He was holding the picture of a police officer, as if showing him the Digiport. The man ran straight into a Digiport and vanished.  
  
At his home, Izzy watched the disaster unfold in the news. He was stunned. Izzy's mom called him to take a phone call. It was Tai on the other end. The two of them talked about the disaster that unfolded on the news. Both had a tone of seriousness as they conversed.  
  
The same happened with all of the other DD. They made a plan to send all the Digimon back where they came. Gennai even offered to help as best he could. For a month, DD around the world fought to contain the Digimon, but they were overwhelmed. Just when things were bleak, the Digiports suddenly stopped opening. The DD were able to overtake the Digimon and return them to the Digital World.  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
Above the landscape of the ravaged Digital World, on a mechanical world, two figures glared at each other. Both were prepared for a duel to the death and neither backed down. The first figure's long robotic face was marked by an evil, sadistic grin. Its metal body was built like a robe. Its arms were detached from its body and moved with a will of their own.  
  
The other had a similar looking face; only this one was filled with a righteous rage and determination. A ring of golden flame surrounded his head like an angel's halo. Its bluish armour glistened in the light of the sun. It brandished a huge sword that glowed with darkness. The figure's wings of gold fluttered in the air behind him. The figures charged at each other with the intent to kill...   
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
Gennai congratulated the DD and showed them the three individuals who helped seal the Digiports. One of them was a man who wore all black. The other man wore a white and red uniform. The final person, a woman, wore a blue cap and a brown jacket. He introduced them as Skull, Vandar and Cecilia. They represented the people who were trapped inside the Digital World.  
  
They each spoke in turn, lamenting the sacrifice they had to make. In sealing the Digiports, and thus saving both worlds, they were forced to remain in the Digital World. They told the DD not to be concerned, since they were already building a new home in the Digital World. 


	2. Digitamamon's Party

Disclaimer:  
  
Toei and Bandai own Digimon. Bandai owns Digimon World 2.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Guard Tamer: Blight of GAIA  
By: RB3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Digitamamon's Party  
  
  
  
  
  
In the Real World, only a few years have passed since the Digiport disaster. People gradually came to forget about it. However in the Digital World, the equivalent of decades has passed. Those who were trapped in the Digital World were changed into data life forms. They eventually became organized and the newest defenders of the Digital World, the Guard Tamers.   
  
For the latest threat, the Digimon Emperor, the Guard Tamers were ordered not to intervene. The Digimon Emperor conquered the East side of the Digital World with his control spires. In order to stop him, the Guardians employed a new set of Digidestined. Unlike the Guard Tamers, these new DD had Digimon that could Armour Digivolve to bypass the control spires. Without Digivolution, the Guardians feared the risk to the Guard Tamers and their Digimon.  
  
So, the new DD faced off with the Digimon Emperor. They won and the Digimon Emperor was no more. Ken Ichijoji eventually joined the DD on a mission to remove the spires he created. Today, the group was on Server Continent. On another part of Server, Arukenimon and Mummymon in human form were uprooting spires. They were loading them into the data bank of a Digibeetle. Mummymon made a pass at Arukenimon, to which she promptly responded by decking Mummymon upside the head.  
  
"Ow!" gasped Mummymon as he clutched the lump on his head.   
  
"Maybe we could get this over with if you actually did some work," nagged Arukenimon.  
  
Gathering spires had to be the most tedious job Mummymon and Arukenimon had ever had to do. A transmission came over the radio of the Digibeetle. It was some of their Blood Knight underlings. They reported a band of kids and Digimon destroying spires. Mummymon was going to respond and was shoved aside by Arukenimon. She didn't like the idea of competition for the spires.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there! Find them and get rid of them!" ordered Arukenimon.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!" responded the underling.  
  
"I'm surrounded by nincompoops!"  
  
  
********************************************  
  
  
The DD were done for the day and encountered Digitamamon's diner. They decided to stop by for a snack. Inside, a party was being held to honour Digitamamon. At the centre of the room, was a banner stretched across the room. On the banner were the words "Happy Birthday, Digitamamon!" in bright, bold red letters. Digimon were dancing and feasting on the treats. Most of the guests were Digimon, save for a few humans. Mimi and her friend Michael were there, celebrating with the rest of the guests. A long nosed Digimon was serving drinks to the guests.  
  
===========Digimon Analyzer===========  
I'm Tapirmon and I'm the waiter for this restaurant. Remember to tip well, or you'll find a fly in your soup next time you visit.  
=================================  
  
The DD noticed Mimi and Michael among the many guests in attendance. They met exchanged their greetings. Digitamamon and some other humans approached them.  
  
"Hey, you're the Digidestined! Welcome to my party! Help yourselves to the food!" said Digitamamon. The DD all thanked Digitamamon in response.  
  
"Ah the Digidestined! I've heard you're friends with Digitamamon, so go right ahead and enjoy." The DD turned to see a blonde woman in a brown uniform and a blue cap. "I'm Debbie, the host for this party."  
  
Debbie was like a teenager in her appearance. Her blue eyes hinted at a kind heart inside. She seemed to be around 16 in age. The DD were surprised to see another human in the Digital World. They believed that only DD could enter the Digital World. They were reminded about the Digiport disaster a few years back. Debbie was one of those who were swallowed by the Digiports.  
  
"Have fun, guys!"  
  
"Thanks!" replied Kari.   
  
The DD went further inside to feast on the food. They were having a good time. Davis went to get some cake. Behind the counter was a redheaded boy about twelve in age in an apron. His name was Akira. Under his apron, Akira wore a blue and white shirt and some khaki shorts. Over his shirt, he wore a black jacket with a sword like emblem on the front. Since he was serving food, he wore an apron to avoid being dirtied. He also wore a blue bandanna and a pair of goggles.  
  
A Dark Lizamon flanked the boy, helping him to serve drinks. He too, wore an apron. He was a Digimon that had a body shaped like a dragon's. He wore a Chrome Digizoid mask with the same insignia as Akira's jacket. The mask was of a golden colour and had openings for the eyes. Black flames covered this Digimon's body.  
  
This made the Digimon look dark and sinister, like some of the Digimon Davis had faced in the past. Despite the flames, Davis didn't feel any hotter from being near the Dark Lizamon. His bright crimson eyes looked upon Davis with apprehension. He didn't appear hostile at all for a Digimon with such an evil-looking appearance.  
  
"Wow, another human! I never knew there would be humans in the Digital World other than the Digidestined..."  
  
"Well duuuhhh!" said the boy sardonically.  
  
"Hey, I was only making conversation!" replied an apologetic Davis.  
  
"Is something the matter Davis?" asked TK as he approached.  
  
"Nah, nothing's wrong," assured Davis.  
  
"Hi, I'm TK, my friend here is Davis. I hope he isn't bothering you... Davis can be a bit hard headed sometimes," chuckled TK to Davis' annoyance.  
  
"Nah, no problem at all. The name's Akira, and this is Darkfryer," introduced Akira.  
  
===========Digimon Analyzer===========  
I'm Darkfryer, the Dark Lizamon. Akira is my Guard Tamer and friend. I use my Dread Fire attack to burn our enemies down!  
=================================  
  
"I named him 'Darkfryer' because of his Dread Fire attack. It shoots flames of darkness that burn its victims."  
  
A girl in an apron rushed up to Akira and the DD in a panic. She wore hair clips in her short brown hair. She had a cute face that seemed very timid and shy. She was about the same age as Akira and wore a black uniform under her apron. She introduced herself as Sheena. It appeared that she wanted to find the present for Digitamamon. Akira told her to look inside their Digibeetle for it and Sheena rushed outside.  
  
Outside, Sheena came up to a pair of large armoured vehicles called Digibeetles. On the top was a rotating dome with a large central cannon grafted to it. Attached below the main cannon was another, albeit smaller, cannon. Just as their name implied, Digibeetles resembled mechanical tanks shaped like beetles. They had six legs ending with wheels. For sight, Digibeetles had a pair of eye-like sensors. They blinked occasionally, which made it seem as though Digibeetles were alive.   
  
Sheena opened and entered a hatch on the top of the Digibeetle. She came out of the tank-like Digibeetle with the present in her hand. However, she wasn't alone... As she climbed out, a pair of hands grabbed her from behind. She tried to fight back as best she could but her assailant was too strong. With her mouth covered, her scream would not be heard.  
  
  
****************************************  
  
  
Inside the diner, Mimi and Michael struck up a conversation with a bearded man wearing the same uniform as Debbie. This man had a jovial, Falstaffian expression on his face. He was at least 30, possibly even 40 years old. He appeared to be a senior officer in the organisation he worked for.  
  
His name was Zudokorn and he was a Guard Tamer. They were all sharing stories about their exploits and Digimon. Michael talked about his experiences as a DD. Mimi told Zudokorn the story of how she first became a DD. She also recounted the battles she fought, including the fight against the Dark Masters.  
  
"Very interesting. You kids were brave to take on such powerful Digimon, especially without the enhancements our Digimon have. I happen to have a Metal Seadramon of my own. I know firsthand how powerful they are..." commented Zudokorn.  
  
"Enhancements?" asked Palmon in wonder.  
  
Zudokorn filled them in on the Guard's Digimon science. While their Digimon used their own attacks more often, GT Digimon had other perks. Digimon of GTs were more powerful and versatile than normal Digimon. Due to demand for more versatility, scientists have enabled Guard Tamer Digimon to learn abilities beyond their own attacks. These abilities improved through Digivolution to higher levels and through training.  
  
Guard Tamer Digimon were able to use attacks from lower level forms. GT Digimon have improved regeneration, which sped up the already fast healing rates of Digimon. For identification, the Digimon have emblems of some form somewhere on their person. They also generated unique signatures that identified their allegiance. This was done to avoid instances of friendly fire.  
  
Zudokorn talked about his experience with his students and of his home, Digital City. Mimi learned of the Guard Teams and their Digimon. The Guard Teams defended the Digital World from anyone who threatened it. In that respect, they were no different than the DD. Zudokorn and Debbie both belonged to Team Blue Falcon, which specialized in Data type Digimon. Zudokorn mentioned that both Togemon, and Seadramon are Data types.  
  
Betamon however, was a Virus type. Zudokorn pulled a small handheld device out of his pocket. This was his Digibeetle browser. It allowed him to access his Digibeetle's computer. He showed Michael a Digimon Analyzer picture of Seadramon's Mega form, Metal Seadramon.  
  
===========Digimon Analyzer===========  
That's Metal Seadramon, a Mega level Digimon. As a Dark Master, he ruled the seas with an iron fin. His River of Power almost washed us away.  
=================================  
  
"Wow, that's me when I'm all big and powerful?" asked Betamon incredulously.  
  
"Actually, Digimon evolutions aren't really set in stone. This is just one possible Mega form that you can have."  
  
"Wow, say by any chance do you know what my Mega form is?" asked Palmon.  
  
"Of course! I can show her to you in person, if you like."  
  
"Cool, I wanna see!"  
  
"Naomi, come here!" said Zudokorn cheerfully as he punched away at the Browser.  
  
A female Digimon in a red leotard materialized in front of Palmon. She had that "S&M Queen" look to her. She had blonde hair and with a delicate feminine figure. A "headdress" resembling the flower part of a rose covered her eyes. She had what looked like gloves and black leather boots that went up to her thighs. Leaves adorned the cloak on her shoulders. Vines were wrapped around her body. She held one as a sword, and another like a whip. She looked upon Palmon with a confident smile.  
  
===========Digimon Analyzer===========  
I'm Naomi, the Rosemon. Palmon, you'll become like me someday. One day, you'll use the Thorn Whip like I do to punish evildoers. 'Til then, just enjoy being with Mimi and your friends.  
=================================  
  
"Wow, I'm that beautiful! I wanna Digivolve to Rosemon now!" cried a thrilled Palmon.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be Rosemon someday, Palmon. The bond between you and Mimi gives you power. Respect it, and I'm sure you will get your wish..." assured Zudokorn.  
  
Zudokorn continued on with his story. He spoke of a terrible war that occurred years before in Digital City. During that war, traitorous Guard Tamers created a group called the Blood Knights. They attacked the city by surprise in an attempt to seize control. Many were injured, and some killed during the Digimon attacks on Digital City. Zudokorn felt dismayed by "trusted comrades" who blatantly violated their Guard Tamer oaths.  
  
Mimi and Michael were introduced to Akira and Sheena and learned that they were Zudokorn's students. Akira and Sheena belonged to another Guard Team called the Black Swords. They were Virus Digimon specialists. Mimi didn't like the sound of that, but Michael set her straight. Virus Digimon were just as willing to fight for good as a Vaccine or Data was.  
  
Zudokorn was enjoying the conversation until he saw Sheena being dragged off by several suspicious individuals. Zudokorn's face turned pale. Mimi and Michael noticed Zudokorn's expression and saw Sheena under attack. A look of concern fell over their faces. Zudokorn told them to get Akira and Debbie while he went to help Sheena. Zudokorn burst out the door with Naomi.  
  
Upon gazing at the attackers' faces, Zudokorn knew who they were. They were the Blood Knights, hated enemies of all GTs. They wore alien masks that concealed their faces. Life support tubes ran into the mask, to sustain the wearer. Their uniforms were a muddy greenish colour and completely concealed the Blood Knight within. The Blood Knights' Digimon were in a stare down with a pair of Digimon.  
  
One of them looked like a Gatomon, only it had black fur instead of white. The other looked like a large white squid. Both of these Digimon had the Black Sword insignia on their head. Both sides glared at each other in hostility. Akira, Debbie, Mimi and Michael ran out the door as fast as they could with their Digimon. Zudokorn gave an ultimatum to the Blood Knights: leave her alone or be destroyed.  
  
===========Digimon Analyzer===========  
I'm not a Gatomon, I'm a Black Gatomon. Lillith's my name! Go away NOW or else my Lightning Paw will slice you!   
=================================  
  
===========Digimon Analyzer===========  
I'm Cal the Gesomon! I would like nothing better than to squash you Blood Knights with my Coral Crusher.  
=================================  
  
The Blood Knights naturally refused to leave. They had five members and their Digimon included a Metal Greymon, Were Garurumon, Devimon, Etemon and Ogremon. The Tamers, DD and Blood Knights exchanged hostile glares at each other. They were prepped to attack each other at a moment's notice.   
  
"Dark Lizamon Digivolve to..."  
  
Darkfryer began to grow in size. As his dark flames abated, they revealed the body parts of many other Digimon. His arms turned into Devimon's arms. Kuwagamon and Skull Greymon's arm popped out of his body. His helmet grew a horn and turned into Kabuterimon's and his body became like Greymon's. His legs turned into Garurumon's. Monochromon's tail and Angemon and Airdramon's wings sprouted from his back as he grew Metal Greymon-like hair.  
  
"Chimeramon!"  
  
"Black Gatomon Digivolve to..."  
  
Lillith's body began to glow silver and reshaped itself to a woman. A black leather glove flew into her right hand and her left hand enlarged itself into a claw. Tattered black leather clothes covered her body as a leather skullcap/mask formed over her head. Long chains began to wrap around her body. The face of an evil spirit formed on a patch of leather on her shoulder.  
  
"Lady Devimon!"  
  
===========Digimon Analyzer===========  
This is a Chimeramon. Chimeramon are made up of the parts of other Digimon, and that gives these mutants incredible power. Their Heat Viper and Hybrid Arms will spell your end!  
=================================  
  
===========Digimon Analyzer===========  
Lady Devimon are fallen angel Digimon with an attitude. You don't want to get on their bad side. Their Darkness Wave attack will destroy their foes in an explosion of dark energy.   
=================================  
  
"Palmon Digivolve to... Togemon!"  
  
"Betamon Digivolve to... Seadramon!"  
  
Digitamamon came running out of the door and threw a big tantrum.  
  
"You Blood Knights are ruining my party! Get out of here now or else..." screamed Digitamamon angrily.  
  
"Ah, shut up!" responded the Ogremon.  
  
The Blood Knights turned their attention to Digitamamon. Cal saw an opportunity and quickly dragged Sheena out of harm's way.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Cal.  
  
"I'm fine, just shook up..."  
  
Ogremon rushed Digitamamon with his club. Orgemon's club was just inches from the opening of the shell before Digitamamon reflexively closed it. The club bounced off the hard shell with a muffled "thud!" Ogremon threw a temper tantrum and bashed Digitamamon repeatedly to crack his shell. For all his efforts, the shell would not crack. The shell was far too hard to penetrate.   
  
Ogremon was rewarded for his efforts by a gout of freezing ice from Seadramon's mouth. Ogremon was struggling and forced to cover himself from the overwhelming force of the ice. The ice crystallized and formed a bluish white, glossy coating on his body. Ogremon's struggle soon ceased as the ice completely encased his body. All that remained of him was a nice, frosty Ogremon statue.  
  
"Darkness Wave!"  
  
Hordes of orange energy bats swarmed towards Etemon. Etemon was ready for that attack and stood his ground. He cupped his hands in preparation for a special move. A sphere of dark energy formed and grew to the size of a basketball.  
  
"Concert Crush!"  
  
The sphere of dark energy made a head-on collision with the Darkness Wave's bats. Both attacks were cancelled out by the impact. Etemon quickly followed up his attack with another Concert Crush. With a simple brush of her hand to the side, Lillith dissipated the sphere harmlessly. Her eyes glowed a bright crimson and a beam of light shot forth.   
  
Etemon dodged and closed in on Lillith's position. His hand curled into a fist and sent a haymaker right into Lillith's jaw. While she was reeling, Etemon grabbed her and tossed her with a martial arts style throw. However, before hitting the ground, Lillith flipped around and gracefully landed on her feet. In a flash of dark energy she vanished and popped up behind her foe. Etemon received a swift kick straight in the back of the head.  
  
"Giga Blaster!"  
  
"Heat Viper!"  
  
Darkfryer opened his maw. The temperature increased so rapidly that Darkfryer's breath became like plasma. Darkfryer spewed deadly plasma forth as a stream and destroyed Metal Greymon's missiles. The stream overpowered the missiles and hit Metal Greymon as well. Metal Greymon was disoriented. He shook it off and continued the assault.  
  
His chest plate opened revealing two cavities. Two organic missiles with determined faces on them erupted from the cavities. Metal Greymon's Giga Blaster attack hit its mark, right on Darkfryer's chest. A billowing cloud of flame engulfed Darkfryer after the missiles exploded. To Metal Greymon's amazement, Darkfryer was still standing with no signs of injury! Darkfryer body glowed with a deep darkness, as if surrounded by a force field.  
  
"Garuru Kick!" called Were Garurumon.  
  
Were Garurumon's foot glowed with flaming energy. He was coming straight for Naomi's forehead. He was sure that Naomi was a fool for just standing there. Naomi didn't back down at all. Were Garurumon smiled smugly as he soared towards his target.   
  
"Thorn Whip!"  
  
A long thorny vine coiled around Were Garurumon's leg. His expression changed from smug satisfaction to surprise and disbelief. Naomi pulled Were Garurumon down cowboy-style using her Thorn Whip as a lasso. The thorns dug into Were Garurumon's skin painfully as he was dragged along the ground. He was struggling to release the vine but his foe's grip was too strong. The vine wrapped itself further and further up his body until he became a mummy with vines for bandages.  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
"Nightmare Syndromer!"  
  
The two attacks slammed Devimon hard. Devimon recovered, only to be hit by the flying body of Metal Greymon. Darkfryer was in the grip of a fierce battle rage. Before Metal Greymon could react, he was spear-tackled with authority by Darkfryer. The Blood Knights didn't like the way the battle was going. All their Digimon were getting pounded into submission repeatedly by stronger and more numerous GT and DD Digimon.  
  
Their morale started to break upon realizing they picked the wrong fight. They started to run for their Digibeetles and beamed their Digimon safely into the Digibeetles' memory banks. The Digibeetles' wheels screeched as they sped out of there as fast as they could. The GTs, Digitamamon, and the DD were pleased with their victory. The Blood Knights will think twice before trying a stunt like that again.  
  
The other DD came out of the diner in a hurry. Unknown to the others, they watched the battle that just took place. They were more than a little concerned when they saw Chimeramon appear. They thought he had somehow returned, despite being killed by Magnamon. They got a good look at the participants of the fight and knew who was truly an enemy. They soon realized that he was under the control of the "Good Guys."  
  
In fact, this Chimeramon looked slightly different, and the DD realized it couldn't be the same one they fought. The other DD as well as the Tamers were encouraging this Chimeramon. It also seemed a little smaller and more agile than the original. Since the others pretty much outnumbered and outgunned the enemy in every way, they felt no need to intervene. The fight was well under their control.  
  
"Way to go you guys!" cried the DD.  
  
The other DD and the Guard Tamers smiled. All their Digimon regressed back to their standard forms. Yolei was especially eager to congratulate Akira. She grew all starry eyed when she met him face to face. It was her typical boy-crazy reaction. She made a pass at Akira.  
  
"You were so brave out there! I'm Yolei, what's your name?"  
  
"Um, I'm Akira," replied Akira a bit surprised. "I'm glad you appreciate it..."  
  
Darkfryer looked at Akira in puzzlement. Hawkmon told him what was going on. Darkfryer nodded in understanding.   
  
"I think it would be better to ask him what just happened," suggested Kari.  
  
The DD group lead by Davis asked who the enemy was. They learned about the Blood Knights second-hand from Mimi and Michael. The DD were quite shocked at what they were told. The Blood Knights were probably the vilest group of people they had ever heard about. They were as worse, maybe even more so than the Digimon Emperor was. 


	3. Friends Torn Apart

Disclaimer:  
  
Toei and Bandai own Digimon. Bandai owns Digimon World 2.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Guard Tamer: Blight of GAIA  
By: RB3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Friends Torn Apart  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So this is where those rats have been hiding all this time..." muttered Akira.  
  
"Who are the Blood Knights?" asked Davis.  
  
"...They were rebellious Guard Tamers who are nothing but savage conquerors. They used Digimon as tools for their foul ends. They started a war against our home city," replied Zudokorn.  
  
"That's terrible! Digimon aren't just tools for fighting! Who could possibly use a Digimon as a weapon?" asked Kari rhetorically.  
  
"Believe it. We all fought in that war 30 years ago. We all have seen what the Blood Knights are like firsthand," added Zudokorn.  
  
"WHAT? But that's impossible!" burst Davis. The other DD were just as surprised as Davis.  
  
TK pondered what the Guard Tamers said. "Maybe not... When I was with the original Digidestined, Digital World time was faster than that of the Real World. Something must have caused the difference in time synchronization. Apparently, the Guard Tamers must have resynchronized the two timelines. But that still doesn't explain why the Guard Tamers are so young despite, living for over 30 years."  
  
"Maybe something about the Digital World caused humans who live there to undergo changes. Maybe they can live longer," suggested Yolei.  
  
"Maybe they became like Gennai. As he said, he is similar to Digimon but he doesn't have attributes like we do. Digimon don't truly age like humans do," implied Patamon.  
  
"Does that mean that they reconfigure too when destroyed, like the Digimon do?" asked TK. This reminded TK about how Patamon returned after sacrificing himself to beat Devimon.  
  
"Let me answer that one. Yes, Guard Tamers and Blood Knights do reconfigure after death. This effectively means that we must imprison Blood Knights if we want to remove them permanently..." replied Zudokorn.  
  
Ken pondered the recent turn of events. He asked if the Blood Knights controlled the Digimon like he did as the Digimon Emperor with Dark Rings.   
  
"No. The Blood Knights are Tamers just like us," responded Debbie. "Early on, our people were given a gift by the Guardians of the Digital World. We can befriend Digimon to join our cause. The Blood Knights have the same power."  
  
"Our Tamers our friends. We will fight beside them even to the death if it's necessary," added Darkfryer.  
  
"Blood Knight Digimon are the same," added Lillith.   
  
"What are 'Guard Tamers?'? And what is 'Digital City?'" asked Hawkmon.  
  
"They told me they defended Digital City. Digital City is the home city of the Guard Tamers. It's on Directory continent," answered Mimi.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Zudokorn told us all about that early on. Right, Michael?" asked Betamon. Michael nodded in response.  
  
Zudokorn reiterated what he told Mimi, Michael and their Digimon. The DD and their Digimon nodded in comprehension. The Guards Teams were like the Digidestined, only more militant and more organized. They remembered Izzy and thought that he might like to learn what the Guard Teams and their scientists know. Izzy would literally be in heaven. Wormmon looked over Zudokorn's shoulder as he worked his Browser to find a map. Various things flashed by on the screen. The picture of a black dinosaur shaped Digimon flashed onto the screen.  
  
It looked like Chimeramon but its skin was darkened. It had a yellow spirit anchored to its back. The spirit's head looked like that of a Machinedramon. Two metallic cannons jutted from the back of the spirit. Wormmon knew this Digimon was familiar but couldn't grasp why. He looked at the top of the screen for the name of this Digimon. He was named "Millenniummon."  
  
The name "Millenniummon" triggered a memory. Wormmon recounted his memory of his Millenniummon battle in the past. Wormmon envisioned a desert and that very Digimon collapsing onto the sand. The wind was blowing fiercely and the sand made it hard to see.  
  
Ken saw some black objects fly from Millenniummon's corpse. Ken shoved his partner out of the way, but was struck in the back. The shock of realisation returned Wormmon's thoughts to the Digital World. He blurted out "Millenniummon" with a look of fear. Ken tried to console Wormmon.  
  
"Millenniummon is Darkfryer's Mega form," said Akira.  
  
"Funny you should mention that... I was struck in the back too by a similar object long ago," added Darkfryer.  
  
"Tell us about this object," asked Ken.  
  
Darkfryer used to be a normal Agumon in the past. The object, the Dark Spore, changed him into Black Agumon. Guard Tamer scientists have surgically removed the object, but some of its effects persisted. This was the reason Darkfryer Digivolved into Chimeramon and Millenniummon. Akira began a tale of how Darkfryer was driven to madness by the Dark Spore.  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
It was a bright morning on that fateful day. His alarm clock rang and he groggily reached for a button. Akira had believed that was just simple patrols in order for the day. Nothing out of the ordinary would happen. Never would he dream of having to make the most painful decision in his life...  
  
Darkfryer was like a war buddy to Akira. He and Lillith were both with Akira throughout all the battles they ever fought. Both he and Lillith Digivolved to Ultimate and fought alongside Akira during the attack on Digital City. From his Digibeetle, Akira and Sheena both helped with support fire, medical aid, and enhancements.   
  
Darkfryer was groaning. The back of Darkfryer's neck tingled in a painful manner. Akira believed that this was highly unusual. The only real combat Darkfryer was involved in was training in the domains the day before. In each combat situation, every attack hit Darkfryer's Chimeramon form from the front. There was no way the back of his neck could be injured.  
  
"Hmm, the pain stopped, I feel better..." commented Darkfryer. "I guess I wasn't in a good sleeping position last night."  
  
"We've got patrol this morning. I don't expect anything too hairy so we should be ok..." suggested Akira. "Just do some exercises in the Digibeetle."  
  
Akira and his Digimon boarded his Digibeetle. Sheena was already waiting for them. They travelled to their sector in the northern reaches of Directory Desert. The desert was a wasteland filled with nothing but dunes of sand. It seemed to continue on and on to infinity. Akira was about to fall asleep from boredom until he saw a strange sight.  
  
Behind a dune of sand was five caged Digimon. They were an Agumon, Tentomon, Monochromon and a Kuwagamon. Akira wondered who was cruel enough to leave caged Digimon to die in the desert. Akira and Sheena sent their Digimon to free the captive Digimon. Suddenly, a portal ripped open from the ground and a Digimon came through!  
  
"Greetings, Tamers. I am Daemon," said the Digimon.   
  
"What do you want? Tell me, why have you imprisoned these Digimon?" demanded Akira.  
  
"Why, to draw you here of course! Your Digimon has something I want," said Daemon pointing to Darkfryer. "There is a Dark Spore buried within his body, I must have it."  
  
Three other Digimon suddenly appeared around Akira and Sheena's Digibeetle. A Skull Satamon and a Lady Devimon flanked their left and right side respectively. From behind, a Marine Devimon moved to block their path of retreat.  
  
"We're trapped!" remarked Sheena.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it..." added Akira sarcastically.  
  
Darkfryer growled at his enemies. The painful tingling sensation returned to Darkfryer. This time it was more severe. Darkfryer writhed in pain as his body began to warp and mutate. Akira was concerned. Now was the most inconvenient time for the pain to return. The Daemon Corps were watching intently, unsure of what to do.  
  
Darkfryer's body was engulfed in pure dark energy. He grew to gigantic proportions as his form shifted into another more malevolent one. Darkfryer had turned into a Digimon with a size on scale with buildings. This new form resembled his Chimeramon form, and was clearly a higher Digivolutionary stage. Darkfryer's body was charcoal black and one could vaguely make out Chimeramon's mismatched body parts.  
  
His claws and arms were now identical in appearance and resembled those of Devimon's somewhat. Navy blue stripes like Garurumon's wound around his legs. Anchored to his back was a yellow spirit of a dragon. A pair of Machinedramon's Giga Cannons was grafted onto the spirit's back. Darkfryer's crimson eyes were filled with hatred and a desire to annihilate.  
  
"Ow!" grunted Daemon as Darkfryer clawed him.  
  
"He Digivolved to Millenniummon?" asked Skull Satamon incredulously.  
  
"Get him!" ordered Daemon.  
  
The Daemon Corps pounced on the newly Digivolved Darkfryer. Marine Devimon lead the attack with a Dark Deluge. The jet black ink struck Darkfryer on the back, yet had no apparent effect... Darkfryer was enraged by the sneak attack and charged at his assailant. BOOM! went Marine Devimon as a crushing tackle to the gut dropped him.   
  
The GTs returned all their Digimon to the safety of their memory banks. The GTs quickly got out of the way of the charging Darkfryer. Everyone was accounted for except Darkfryer who was overwhelming the Daemon Corps. Darkfryer stomped the downed Marine Devimon and drove his foot into his head hard. Marine Devimon was pinned down and struggling to break free; Darkfryer's strength was too great for the sea demon.  
  
"Dimension Destroyer!"  
  
Darkfryer finished off his foe with a final blast of dimension distorting energy. Marine Devimon released a chilling scream of terror before he was smashed into bits of data.  
  
"Nail Bone!"  
  
From behind, Skull Satamon leapt into action to bring Darkfryer down. The dark energy of his Nail Bone had hit its mark but Darkfryer stood unfazed. Skull Satamon was shocked; he couldn't believe that Darkfryer was unscathed. Darkfryer paid him back with a swift, fatal claw swipe to the chest.  
  
Lady Devimon was the last remaining Ultimate. Darkfryer roared triumphantly over his victories. Darkfryer shot a gaze indicating death to Lady Devimon. She feared for her life and the grip of panic was evident on her face. Before she could act, Darkfryer grabbed her and began squeezing. She struggled in panic as Darkfryer's grip began to crush her lungs.  
  
"Argggh! Please... let me... go..." gasped Lady Devimon in desperation. "I'll do... anything... you... want!"  
  
Darkfryer was completely focused on squeezing the life out of Lady Devimon. He grinned with sadistic glee as he prolonged Lady Devimon's suffering. Her begging was music to his ears. The GTs were terrified about Darkfryer's sudden personality change.  
  
"I knew Darkfryer always enjoyed battle but it's not like him to go this far! This is not a fight, it's a slaughter!" exclaimed Lillith.  
  
"Come on, that's enough! You beat her! Let her go already!" pleaded Akira.  
  
Darkfryer ignored his Tamer's pleas and continued to torture his victim. He savoured every moment of Lady Devimon's pleas for mercy. Daemon watched the scene unfold with anxiety. Once Darkfryer is done playing with his toy, Daemon would be next. Right now was the perfect chance for Daemon to get a sneak attack. Daemon grew to a gigantic size and gathered his dark powers for a mighty Evil Inferno.  
  
The flames engulfed the lower half of Darkfryer. However, Darkfryer didn't even flinch from the burning of the flames. In fact, Darkfryer didn't seem affected by the Evil Inferno at all.   
  
"Impossible! How can he stand there and not feel anything!" thought Daemon in disbelief.  
  
Daemon channelled his power to fan the flames further, yet Darkfryer remained unscathed. Darkfryer whipped Lady Devimon into Daemon's head. Lady Devimon bounced off Daemon's head and landed at the bottom of a dune of sand. As Daemon recovered from the blow, he could see Lady Devimon writhing on the ground. She was mangled and clearly in pain. Her breathing was laboured, and reduced to a series of short wheezes.  
  
"Ultimate Fusion!"  
  
Spheres of energy were drawn and gathered around Darkfryer's body. He released the gather energy as a massive spherical blast that engulfed everything all around him. The GT's fled in their Digibeetle as fast as they could. Behind them, the release of energy blotted out the afternoon sun. Daemon was caught in the blast and attempted to contain it. He screamed in agony, and his body burned as he was slowly disintegrated by the energy.  
  
Darkfryer stormed off to the north leaving his Tamer and his friends behind. The GTs rescued the captive Digimon and stored them into memory.   
  
"Sheena, why are you going this way? Darkfryer went north! Go to there now!" demanded Akira.  
  
"I can't leave Lady Devimon behind! We have to help her too..."  
  
"Forget her! She's not a priority!"  
  
"It was Darkfryer who did this to her, we can't leave her behind."  
  
"She's the enemy, what if she decides to come at us again?"  
  
"She's not in a condition to do anything..." informed Cal.  
  
Though it went against his better judgement, Akira reluctantly agreed. The GTs realized Darkfryer's intent to destroy a Guard Tamer outpost. Darkfryer charged his cannons for a massive Dimension Destroyer shot. The energy produced a massive black hole large enough to decimate a city. Nothing was left of the outpost after the black hole swallowed it. Darkfryer turned to face the GTs' Digibeetle.  
  
"Why isn't he attacking?" asked Lillith.  
  
"He probably can't bring himself to attack his Tamer," suggested Sheena as she glanced at Akira.  
  
Sheena reported the attack on the outpost to HQ. Never has she seen a Digimon that could wipe out a Guard Tamer outpost so effortlessly. The Dark Spore must be a powerful item of evil indeed. If they were to stop Darkfryer's rampage, they needed serious back-up. After deciding that discretion was the better part of valour, the GTs returned to base with auto pilot. They turned the freed Digimon and Lady Devimon over to specialists.  
  
GT scientists in Device Dome studied the Digimon infected by the Dark Spore. As believed, it was filled with dark, corruptive energies. The Dark Spore contained trace amounts of data that could mutate a Digimon. Darkfryer was an advanced case of such a mutation, unlike the freed Digimon. After hours of work, the scientists discovered a way to remove the spore.   
  
It involved invasive surgery that required the patient to be placed under anaesthesia. The surgery was hazardous to the health of the patient otherwise. The doctors were able to remove the spores easily, but Darkfryer's was another matter. He wouldn't be sedated so easily... Therefore, engineers created a device to rip the spore right out of Darkfryer's back.  
  
This device was a box that was to be attached to Darkfryer's neck. The user had to stick the box on and hit a button. The box would cut open the back of Darkfryer's neck and suck the spore out. It was a plan that would jeopardize Darkfryer's life. Akira was the one asked to place the device. He was the only one who would not be attacked by Darkfryer.  
  
"NO WAY! I not doing it! I'm not going to kill my Digimon partner for this!" refused Akira. "Darkfryer no longer in control of himself. It's all the Dark Spore's fault!"  
  
"You're the only who can do it. Please Akira, think of the people who have already died. Think of the Digital World. If Darkfryer keeps this up there won't be a Digital World left! You know it's the only way!" said Sheena.  
  
"Still, I can't! Darkfryer, we've been through thick and thin together. We were best friends to the end. I can't betray him, not now, not ever. I can't turn my back on him."  
  
Sheena was miffed at Akira's reluctance. "Akira, you leave me no choice..."  
  
Tears were welling up in Sheena's eyes. She wound her hand back and slapped Akira right across the face. Lillith and Cal were surprised to see Sheena do that. Sheena was always a kind, non-violent person. However, she knew in her heart there was no other way. Darkfryer had to be stopped. Akira winced in pain as he checked out the mark on his face.  
  
"Darkfryer's my friend too... I don't want to hurt him either but there is no other choice. Darkfryer would never want to live his life as a slave. He values his freedom too much. Do it for Darkfryer's sake. Do it for him!"  
  
Akira picked up the device and gazed on it pensively.  
  
"Darkfryer... Please forgive me..." pleaded Akira.  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
"I know how you feel, Akira. A Digimon partner is an important part of you. I felt the same sorrow you did when I lost Patamon," said TK to cheer up Akira. "Fortunately, everything worked out for all of us."  
  
"I took my relationship with Wormmon for granted when I became the Digimon Emperor. Losing made me remember how much our friendship meant to me. I lucky to be able to get him back."  
  
"Yeah, Device Dome's scientists were able to save Darkfryer. It was a miracle that I will always treasure," vowed Akira. "Anyways, Ken, I think you should go to our scientists and have the spore removed. The Blood Knights might want to get a hold of it for their purposes."  
  
"Ok, I'll go tomorrow. It's getting late, so I have to return home or my parents will worry."   
  
The GTs and DD parted ways for the day. Zudokorn and his Guard Tamer squad returned to Digital City to report their confrontation with the Blood Knights. The command centre of the Black Swords was filled with monitors of various kinds. Dozens of operators worked at a hectic pace to keep contact with Guard Tamers on important missions.  
  
Skull was at his post in the centre of what seemed to be chaos. He was very concerned about the reports his underlings were giving him. Skull waved Akira and Sheena in. Akira and Sheena saluted their leader and Skull returned with a salute himself.  
  
"It's odd to see you here, I thought you were off duty for the night."  
  
"Sir, we've come to report that we encountered Blood Knights while on Server continent!" said Akira.  
  
"I was attacked at the diner. We retaliated with the help of a band of Digidestined. The Blood Knights fled after being outnumbered," said Sheena.  
  
Skull was shocked. "Have the Blood Knights returned? I've heard rumours of them becoming more active lately but never to the point of attacking Guard Tamers... Please continue."  
  
"We warned the Digidestined about the threat the Blood Knights pose. They left home since it was getting late," finished Akira.  
  
"I see... Stay on guard. You are dismissed," finished Skull as he went back to work.  
  
Skull received a transmission from a Guard Tamer spy. He went into his office to take the message and closed the door behind him so no one could eavesdrop.  
  
"Yes, I'm here, what have you to report?" asked Skull in a hushed tone.  
  
The image of the silhouette of a man was on the monitor. The man definitely wanted to remain anonymous. His voice was garbled so as to be unidentifiable by eavesdroppers.  
  
"After some difficult digging, I found this. Here, look," said the spy.  
  
A picture of Arukenimon and Mummymon appeared on the screen.   
  
"They are the first successful product of some new research the Blood Knights are performing now. They were cloned from Digimon data and augmented by these bizarre black obelisks made by a Digidestined called the 'Digimon Emperor.' Apparently, the Blood Knights hope to make Digimon more powerful than any that currently exist."  
  
"This sounds bad, continue," asked Skull.  
  
"It gets worse... The Blood Knights are making four new Digimon as we speak. They are known as the Chaos Generals. They are called Chaos War Greymon, Chaos Seadramon, Chaos Piedmon, and Chaos Lord. Here is what they look like."  
  
Four pictures appeared on the screen. Three of those pictures were of gigantic tanks filled with an oily liquid. In them were clones of War Greymon, Piedmon, and Metal Seadramon. They were black and white in colour, instead of their normal colours. The fourth picture was of a red Machinedramon-like Digimon. Unlike Machinedramon, this Digimon had sharp horns protruding from its head.  
  
"I just took these pictures recently. It was difficult getting them since security was very tight. These new Digimon will awaken soon. You must hurry if you want to prevent them from awakening! I have no more information. I will continue to find more if I can."  
  
"Alright, keep me informed," said Skull as he terminated the connection.  
  
Akira and Sheena and their Digimon turned in for the night at their dormitory. The next day Akira and Sheena returned to the Black Sword HQ. They were given a call earlier in the day to attend an emergency meeting. They learned about the new project the Blood Knights were working on. Apparently, they had to stop the Blood Knights from getting more obelisks to finish it.  
  
"Why don't we just find their lab and blow it up? I don't know about you guys, but I want to kick some Blood Knight butt!" cried Karen Bates defiantly. Her attitude elicited a huge cheering and a chorus of cheering from the audience including Akira.  
  
"We don't know where the lab is, however. Our spy was blindfolded when he got into his position. We suspect that it is somewhere on distant Server continent. We must send scouts to find the location of the lab" replied Skull.   
  
The various members of the Black Swords were each given their orders. Akira's squad was on recon duty to find the location of the lab. They boarded their Digibeetle in the hangar and were teleported to Server. For what seemed like an eternity, nothing notable happened. The GTs scanned the area with their instruments, but no clues could be found about the lab.  
  
The GT were travelling through a forested area of Server. Darkfryer was complaining about not having any action. It was boring sitting inside the virtual world in the Digibeetle's memory. He wanted to pound some enemy Digimon and soon. Lillith tried to calm him down, but he was still feeling restless. Darkfryer soon got his wish.  
  
Akira ordered Sheena to stop their Digibeetle. There were dots on the radar indicating other Digibeetles in the area. They were in the upper left portion of the screen and were moving left. It seemed that the Blood Knights did not notice the GTs. Lillith suggested that they shadow the Digibeetles to locate the hideout. They took her up on her suggestion. Akira's Digibeetle came to a stop at the edge of the forest. Akira could see the enemy Digibeetles moving to an excavation site. The ruins appeared as though they were part of a castle.  
  
Tents were set up all around the ruins. The air was dusty from dirt being grinded and smashed bricks. Crates littered the ground all around the rubble. In the larger crates were mechanical objects that appeared to be parts for excavating equipment. In the smaller crates were various trinkets such as books and decorations. They were the artifacts recovered from the ruins. The smaller crates were being closed and loaded onto a conveyor belt that lead into a mountainside.  
  
Blood Knight lackeys went in and out of the ruins of the castle. They were clearing rubble away and excavating the basement of the castle. A moustachioed Blood Knight in a tent looked through each of the recovered books. He wore a khaki uniform and the GT recognized him as Damien, a prominent leader among the Blood Knights. He had a reputation for being a coward, at least among the Guard Teams of Digital City. When the GTs fought him, he had a tendency to run away when the situation got bad for him.  
  
A door opened up on the side of the mountain. The Digibeetles drove in as the door closed behind them. The GTs concluded that a base was hidden underground. They were careful not to be spotted as this was enemy territory, the lion's den. The GTs contacted their Leaders and reported the location of the base. The leaders of the GTs were very pleased.  
  
Their Leaders confirmed that the other GTs would be informed. Akira and his comrades were to keep a watch on the compound, but to be careful of being seen. They wondered what information was held in those books. It seemed that Damien was very intent on finding something in the books. The GTs had no idea what it was.  
  
"All this dust is making my feathers dirty! I need a bath..." lamented Deramon.  
  
"I feel very uncomfortable with all these Blood Knights in one place," cringed Sheena. She looked tense and on the edge.  
  
"The Blood Knights are really eager to find something, eh?" asked Debbie.  
  
"And it can't be good. I wonder what they are plotting," pondered Lillith  
.  
"We'd better find out what it is. Maybe we should steal some of those books and read them," suggested Akira.  
  
"Hmmm, I have a better idea! What better way to find out than from a Blood Knight?" Lillith smiled smugly.   
  
She had a look on her face that suggested she was plotting something. She whispered into her friends' ears about the plot. Akira's eyes lit up with delight and he liked Lillith's plot. Debbie was a bit repulsed by it and Sheena was very concerned about whether it would work. Darkfryer especially liked Lillith's plan, as did Deramon. They quickly set the plot into motion. 


	4. The Awakening of Chaos

Disclaimer:  
  
Toei and Bandai own Digimon. Bandai owns Digimon World 2.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Guard Tamer: Blight of GAIA  
By: RB3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Awakening of Chaos  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The DD met again after school on the next day. Izzy was in the computer room monitoring the computer. Tai was there as well. All the other DD were giving Izzy the lowdown on what transpired yesterday. Izzy listened on intently; his curiosity was piqued.  
  
"Makes me wonder if the Digidestined are needed anymore... Those Guard Tamer guys could probably guard the Digital World for us; there are more of them than there are of us," wondered Izzy.  
  
"While there are more good guys, more bad guys have come up too..." remarked Tai, envisioning armies of Blood Knights and Digimon. "Besides, I can't just sit down and let the Guard Tamers handle it. We are still Digidestined. This is our responsibility as well."  
  
"Tai's right. We don't know how strong these Blood Knights are. We should try to get the Guard Tamers' help on this. I know we will have to go up against the Blood Knights sooner or later," added Kari.  
  
"I agree. We should try to get help from the Guard Teams of Digital City. We need to warn the other Digidestined too," suggested Cody.  
  
"Let me tell the others. Someone should stay behind and watch the computer; I'll do that," volunteered Izzy. "The rest of you go to the Digital World and see if you can find Digital City or some Guard Tamers."  
  
"Then it's settled then! We'll go back to Digitamamon's diner and ask him more about the Guard Tamers," concluded Yolei.  
  
Every DD knew what needed to be done. As planned, Izzy stayed behind to get the others while Tai and the new DD went to Digitamamon's diner. Digitamamon's diner was so different than that of last night. Gone were the festivities and the decorations of last night. It was back to business as usual for Digitamamon. The DD asked him where the Guard Tamers might be found.  
  
"I go to Digital City to get some supplies and check up on my brother who opened a new restaurant there. Lend me your laptop and I will show you where Digital City is."  
  
The DD returned to the Real World and then re-entered the Digital World just outside of Digital City. The splendour of Digital City inspired awe in the DD. Buildings made of metal towered over a hi-tech paradise. The city itself shone brightly in the afternoon desert sun. The landscape was obviously artificially made. The DD were in a "national park" for Digital City. To their right, children were playing on the grass with their partner Digimon.   
  
They approached and went around a bizarre building that looked like a hat. Inside were several scientists taking care of Digimon. The DD learned after questioning the scientists that the building was a research facility that raised Digimon. It was like a giant Humane Society or pet store. A young child and her parents came in and adopted a Kiwimon for a pet. The DD marvelled at how well Digimon and human got along.  
  
The DD left to find more clues and came upon a dome shaped building. Inside was a mostly empty room with a Leomon guarding the other entrance. This Leomon stood in front of the door with an air of authority. The sounds of combat resonated behind the door. He kept a close eye of the activities of the DD. This Leomon stopped them when they tried to pass through his entrance.  
  
Leomon blocked the path of the DD. "Sorry you may not pass. You must be registered to pass,"  
  
"Say, Leomon, have you heard of a Guard Tamer named Akira?" asked TK.  
  
"Akira? Why yes, he's fairly well known among the Guard Tamers. Why do you ask?"  
  
"We're looking for Akira. We need to ask him something, it's very important," replied TK.  
  
"He's probably out on a mission right now. I haven't seen him come in today. Akira and his companions usually come later in the day to train."  
  
"What about Sheena or Debbie?" asked Kari.  
  
"Same thing. They are part of Akira's squad; they would probably be with him on a mission."  
  
"And Zudokorn?" asked Davis.  
  
"Ah, yes he's in. He told me he'd be at the Tamers' club to the east of here. Try looking there."  
  
The DD did as Leomon suggested and headed eastward to another, smaller dome-shaped building. Inside was a row of vending machines. The DD recognized Zudokorn among the crowd and called him out. He was quite pleased to see the DD. The DD introduced Tai to Zudokorn.  
  
"I see you're all well, so what brings you to Digital City? I assume you've all come for a reason."   
  
"Yeah, we would like to get the Guard Teams' help against the Blood Knights. We know we will have to go up against them sooner or later. We need all the help we can get."  
  
"I see. The Digidestined are known for fighting threats to the Digital World like the Guard does. The Blood Knights are making their move even as we speak. I will try to hook you up with my Chief Cecilia and see if we can work something out. Come on lets go."  
  
The DD and Zudokorn entered the office of Cecilia, Leader of Blue Falcon. It was a quiet place, made for processing paper work. It was a sharp contrast from the bustle and urgency of the communications room they just passed by earlier. She seemed like a gentle person from her looks. Zudokorn and Cecilia saluted each other as a greeting. Zudokorn explained to her about the DD's request for aid.  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
Lillith suddenly pounced; her prey was a lone female Blood Knight. The Blood Knight was struggling to get Lillith off, unaware of her surroundings. Deramon, Darkfryer and their partners rushed the Blood Knight, tackling her to the ground. They dragged her away to a secluded area and knocked her out. Debbie stripped the Blood Knight of her clothes and put them on.  
  
"You look like the real thing, Debbie," smirked Akira.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" gasped an embarrassed Debbie.  
  
"Go and get some information, but be careful. We don't want you to be found out," said Lillith.  
  
"Good luck, Debbie," cheered Deramon.  
  
Debbie scoured the camp, making sure to remain unseen by enemy eyes. She entered a shelter filled with crates of books. Debbie skimmed through the books, making sure to replace them exactly as she found them. She couldn't find anything of interest until she read a book dealing with this site. It appears that the site the Blood Knights were excavating used to be a headquarters for a group that protected the Digital World.  
  
The Digimon who became the partners of the DD were kept here, as well as their Crests and Digivices. A group of Digimon called the Dark Masters were at odds with the former inhabitants of this area. These Digimon were created so that in the future they would battle the Dark Masters and defeat them. Of particular note was the fact that there was a dimensional gateway built on this site.  
  
The book had instructions as to how to operate the gate. Operation of the gate required that the user place a group of cards into specific slots on a pedestal. Debbie noted some texts describing how such a gateway could be created. Debbie heard a series of footsteps closing in on her location. Debbie hid the book she found under her jacket and quickly sealed the crate. She pretended to be moving the crate into the tent.  
  
"Ah milady, do you require assistance?" asked a gentleman-like voice.  
  
"Ummm, no. I can handle this fine..." replied Debbie as she kept her face hidden.  
  
Debbie instantly recognized the man by his voice. It was Commander Damien, a high-ranking officer of the Blood Knights. Debbie pretended to work to maintain her cover.   
  
"OK, but do hurry up. We need those crates loaded and shipped out ASAP. Crimson is growing impatient."  
  
"Yes sir!" replied Debbie.  
  
Debbie quickly skimmed through the rest of the books and packed the important ones into an empty crate. She snuck out of the campsite as quickly as possible to avoid detection. The others loaded the books into their Digibeetle.  
  
"Heh heh heh! Well he never said 'where' we load the books, now did he?" smirked Darkfryer.  
  
"Good work Debbie, our leaders would like to see these books," congratulated Akira.  
  
Sheena was scouting the area with a pair of binoculars. The door in the mountainside opened and out walked a tall, half-dragon, half-man hybrid. It wore black armour and hand claws. Sheena knew that Digimon looked familiar. It was the one she saw during her briefing! That Digimon was Chaos War Greymon! Sheena warned the others about her discovery.  
  
They were very frightened indeed. The Chaos Generals were awakening sooner than anticipated. Sheena contacted her superiors with a warning. They were just as shocked as Sheena was when she first found out about Chaos War Greymon's awakening. The GT received new orders from the Guard Team leaders: join the attack once reinforcements come.  
  
The risk was too great to allow another of the Chaos Generals to awaken. Reinforcements were already en route to attack the base. Bertran and Joy Joy, two friends and comrades of Akira, were nearby and heading towards Sheena's position. Other GTs were converging on the site of the base as well. The tension was rising in Sheena. She knew that combat was inevitable...  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
A few hours later, the DD proposed their alliance to the Blue Falcon Chief Cecilia. She thought it was an excellent idea because the Guard could use any help they could find. Cecilia warned them not to get in the way of the Guard Tamers. They don't want any mishaps or misunderstandings to jeopardize the new alliance. A transmission came in for Cecilia and she stepped out to receive it.  
  
All of a sudden, several Guard Tamers came running past the door to Cecilia's office. A horde of Rookie level Digimon followed them moments later. The DD wondered what the commotion was all about. Cecilia came in after the crowd ran past the door.  
  
"What was all that about?" asked Tai referring to the running Guard Tamers.  
  
"One of our Tamers just called in. The Blood Knights have managed to awaken one of the Chaos Generals."  
  
"Chaos what?" asked Davis.  
  
"Chaos Generals. Chaos WarGreymon, Chaos Seadramon, Chaos Piedmon and their leader Chaos Lord."  
  
Images of the Chaos Generals flashed through the DD's minds as Cecilia mentioned their names. Cecilia described the general process through which the Chaos Generals were made. It involved the reconfiguration of uprooted Control Spires. Ken was especially perturbed by what use the Blood Knights put his spires to. The Chaos Generals were all the equivalent of Mega level Digimon, and powerful Megas especially.  
  
"Who knows what kind of evil the Control Spires will infect them with?" asked TK rhetorically.  
  
"We must stop these Chaos Lords or whatever they are called!" proclaimed Davis.  
  
"It's Chaos Generals and I agree with Davis," agreed Kari.  
  
"I feel the same way, but how can we take on four Megas, with only three Ultimate level Digimon? We're not strong enough to handle them," lamented Gatomon.  
  
"I see your point. We're seriously underpowered and unprepared for them. We wouldn't stand a chance against four Megas," mumbled TK.  
  
"Actually, you might not be so underpowered..." reassured Cecilia. "We have Mega level Digimon ourselves and chambers that can Digivolve Digimon. However, your Digimon must reach a certain level of experience and strength for it to work."  
  
"That's no problem. Gatomon has Digivolved into Angewomon before, Patamon has Digivolved all the way to Magna Angemon as well, but they lost that power when we gave up our Crest power," informed Kari.  
  
"Our Digimon are also DNA Digivolution partners!" added Yolei.  
  
"Wonderful! Since you have Digivolved before, I'm sure our Digivolution chambers will help."  
  
The DD all followed Cecilia to a large lab-like room. Electronic monitoring equipment hummed monotonously as scientists milled about the room. Another Patamon was busy at work operating various levers and switches. Near a large cylindrical device was a large, dominant control panel with keys and monitors. On this cylinder was a large monitor with a "ready" message displayed. A female scientist was busy writing on a clipboard, logging all readings from the instruments.  
  
The scientist looked up and saluted Cecilia as she approached. Cecilia explained the situation to the scientist and the scientist nodded in understanding. Gatomon volunteered to be the first to Digivolve using the device. Gatomon stepped onto a panel resembling the barcode reader in supermarkets. Gatomon felt tingly as the reader sucked her into the chamber. Inside the letters of the Digital Language orbited around her like the rings of Saturn.  
  
The scientist turned up the power on, and Kari connected her Digivice into the computer. On the large monitor, Kari could see her partner on the screen. Gatomon was also able to see her partner from a window of light in the chamber. They waved at each other. The scientist backed up Gatomon's data and hit the switch to start Digivolution.  
  
"Gatomon Digivolve to... Angewomon!"  
  
The DD watched awestruck as the Digivolution took place. Kari's Digivice began to glow, as if being energized by the machine. Angewomon materialized on the panel Gatomon used to be standing on. The machine worked like a charm and the DD were thrilled to no end, especially Kari. Angewomon regressed back to her Gatomon form, and was content about the machine's results. Agumon and TK's Patamon followed in Gatomon's footsteps, and from their panels emerged War Greymon and Magna Angemon. War Greymon and Magna Angemon were glad to be able to return.  
  
"If you any other Digidestined need some Digivolving help, send them to one of the Guard Team leaders," announced Cecilia.  
  
The DD thanked Cecilia for their help and were on their way.  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
Hours later, the Guard Tamer reinforcements arrived. They joined up with Akira, Sheena, Debbie and their Digimon. They began a massive attack to burn the Blood Knight base to the ground.  
  
"Heat Viper!"  
  
Darkfryer was ensuring that the Blood Knights wouldn't have any Digibeetles to retaliate with. Several red and black Digibeetles were melted into piles of metallic goo and then dissolved into data. The Blood Knights scrambled for the Digibeetles that still remained. A volley of rockets flew at Darkfryer, but Darkfryer simply erected a barrier of darkness to protect himself.  
  
He returned the favour with yet another volley of Heat Vipers. Several Blood Knight soldiers behind sandbags tried desperately to stop the rage of Darkfryer. Their machine guns blazed as they fired round after round of energy at their target. Despite their best efforts, they couldn't calm the fury of the beast. Darkfryer merely swatted them away like mere flies.  
  
Tracers from Blood Knight and Guard Tamer guns lit the sky red as explosions resounded in the distance. Akira was frantically aiming the turret of his Digibeetle to shoot the enemy. A loud bang emanated from Akira's Digibeetle cannon as the shell punched a pothole into the ground. The enemy Digibeetle had no time to swerve out of the way and was trapped. The second shell struck the Digibeetle and disabled it.  
  
Lillith had her hands full with two pesky Lillymon. Lillith always thought Blood Knight Lillymon were pansies and her opponents were no different. Lillith was, in her own mind, twice the woman and Digimon those two would ever be put together. She relished the idea of putting those two weaklings in their rightful place: broken, beaten, and on the ground. She waved her hands at two opponents and let loose a Darkness Wave. A haze of orange bats soared into her enemies.  
  
"Hey Akira, didn't I look good beating up those Lillymon?" asked Lillith as if to show off.  
  
Akira was always embarrassed by Lillith's attempts to impress him. Lillith wasn't very shy about flirting and showing off when she was in her Lady Devimon form. Still, Lillith knew her duties as a partner Digimon to a Guard Tamer and Digidestined. She was one who got results and fast. Lillith was one of the toughest Digimon around and Akira was glad she was an ally and not a foe.  
  
The bats of Lillith's Darkness Wave ferociously harassed one of the Lillymon. The Lillymon waved her arms around frantically trying to shoo the bats away. Eventually the bats were too much for her and she dropped straight towards the ground like a bomb. Lillith smiled as she watched the Lillymon hit the ground with a thud and a cloud of dust. Suddenly, Lillith felt a sharp pain at her side.  
  
Lillith turned her head to see her other opponent. The other Lillymon blindsided her while she was fighting the first. From the Lillymon's stance, Lillith could tell a Flower Cannon hit her. Lillith was furious. She didn't enjoy being blindsided by a sneak.  
  
"You're going to pay for that!" she growled.  
  
Lillith zoomed straight for the Lillymon with renewed vigour. Lillith dodged another Flower Cannon and scored a clean slap across the Lillymon's face. Lillith followed with a swift kick right to Lillymon's head and Lillymon joined her companion on the ground. She smiled at her accomplishment. The Lillymon she just polished off landed near Deramon's battlefield.  
  
Deramon remarked a boot print on the head of the Lillymon who dropped in. "Nice kick!"  
  
A band of five Meramon glared at Deramon. Their eyes burned with hostility and hatred. Deramon knew that these Meramon were out to kill. Deramon braced himself for combat with the monsters.  
  
"Don't hog all the fun to yourself Deramon! Let me have a piece of them too!" begged Darkfryer.  
  
"Royal Smasher!"  
  
The Royal Smasher hit one of the Meramon like a cannonball. The Meramon made an almost humorous pained facial expression as he was struck. That Meramon had the wind knocked out of him. The force of the nut was so great that the Meramon was carried of his feet by it. Darkfryer used his Hybrid Arms attack and slashed one of the Meramon with his Kuwagamon arm. The Meramon crumbled into bits of black data and floated away.  
  
"Fireball!"  
  
Deramon and Darkfryer dodged all the meteors of flame. The Meramon were frightened. Two of their band were taken out, and their counterattack didn't do anything to Darkfryer. They made a run for it. Darkfryer and Deramon gave chase followed by Akira's Digibeetle. The Meramon reached the Digibeetle of their Blood Knight Tamer. A stream of energy bolts soared at the duo from the Digibeetle. The sudden stream of enemy fire took both Darkfryer and Deramon aback.  
  
"Meramon Digivolve to... Skull Meramon!"  
  
Darkfryer and Deramon stopped and realized they were lead into a trap. Before they could react, two Skull Meramon had chained Darkfryer down while the Digibeetle fired on him. The chain dug into Darkfryer's throat as one Skull Meramon tried to choke him. The other Skull Meramon chained Darkfryer's legs so he couldn't move. Deramon was pinned down trying to dodge the Metal Fireballs the third Skull Meramon was firing.   
  
"Uh oh!" gasped a worried Sheena.  
  
"This isn't good, where's Lillith? We could use her help right about now..." commented Akira.  
  
"Look, there she is!" said Debbie as she pointed above.  
  
Lillith came crashing down to the ground. An enemy Angewomon had hit her from behind. Lillith got up and charged her foe. A huge catfight erupted between the two with hair pulling and slaps across the face. Lillith was weakened by her previous battles and could not fight at her best. Angewomon finally got the upper hand prepared her attack.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
The bolt of light slammed into Lillith's ribs and sent her tumbling to the ground. The GTs were more concerned about their other Digimon who were ambushed. Cal was released onto the battlefield and sent to assist the others.  
  
"Gesomon, Digivolve to..."  
  
Gesomon's body tapered at the top and turned into a demonic face. A gigantic navy blue humanoid body grew out of his underside. Several black tentacles sprouted and grew longer. A pair of white major tentacles burst upwards from his back and arced over Cal's shoulder.  
  
"Marine Devimon!"  
  
"Marine Devimon, go help the others!" ordered Sheena. "We'll help Lillith recover." 


	5. The Wrath of Chaos War Greymon

Disclaimer:  
  
Toei and Bandai own Digimon. Bandai owns Digimon World 2.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Guard Tamer: Blight of GAIA  
By: RB3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Wrath of Chaos War Greymon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Several loud bang sounds ripped through the air as Akira returned fire on the Angewomon. Angewomon erected her barrier in response to his attack. Akira had her pinned down and continued to keep the pressure on. Angewomon couldn't risk bringing down the barrier and being hit. Sheena frantically punched away at the controls to administer some first-aid to Lillith. Lillith began to glow and got up from the ground.  
  
"Ahahaha! Good as new, thanks for the healing, Sheena!" smirked Lillith.  
  
"Take care of Angewomon for us, we're going to check up on our other Digimon."  
  
The GTs sped away from Lillith to where Cal went. Cal was already there and roughing up one the Skull Meramon that was preoccupied with Deramon.  
  
"Dark Deluge!" called Cal.  
  
Cal exhaled a jet of flaming black ink from his mouth. The ink burned like acid as it drained the life of the Skull Meramon. The Skull Meramon flailed his arms as the force of the ink took him aback. Taking a deep breath, Cal prepared to spray a jet of pressurized water for the finishing blow. The jet of water was so powerful that the Skull Meramon was shot into the air as it hit him.  
  
The Skull Meramon flapped his arms frantically to slow down his descent. He landed a several feet away from the battle in a cloud of dirt and dust. Cal lassoed one of Darkfryer's attackers with his tentacles and spun him around in a circle.  
  
"I'm getting dizzy..." groaned the disoriented Skull Meramon.   
  
Cal grinned. "You want me to let go? Sure, I'll let you go..."  
  
Cal released his tentacles, which sent the Skull Meramon soaring straight into a tree. Darkfryer tossed the second Skull Meramon and he landed in a heap on top of his buddy. The GTs' Digibeetle arrived on the scene to see that their help was unneeded. The GTs found it quite amusing to see the Skull Meramon in a heap. The Digimon did quite a number on them and got everything under control. Everyone returned to the site where Lillith and Angewomon fought.  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
Lillith and Angewomon were still duking it out for supremacy. They each fired Celestial Arrows and Darkness Waves that were either dodged or blocked. This time more Digimon had rallied to the aid of Angewomon. Lillith was also under attack by a Paildramon and a Magna Angemon. The GT Digimon were alarmed and rushed to the aid of their comrade.  
  
"All of you focus your attack on Magna Angemon. He can use Gate of Destiny and heal! Neutralize him ASAP!" ordered Akira.  
  
"Heat Viper!"  
  
"Royal Smasher!"  
  
Angewomon dodged, yet could still feel the force and intense heat of the plasma soaring by. She retaliated with a Celestial Arrow. Darkfryer took the holy energy full force in the chest and grimaced in pain. Magna Angemon saw Deramon's Royal Smasher coming and sliced the nut in half with Excalibur. In response, he drew a circle with Excalibur for the Gate of Destiny attack. Lillith caught on to Magna Angemon's gestures and cut him off.  
  
"Darkness Wave!"  
  
The energy bats interrupted Magna Angemon's preparations for Gate of Destiny. Lillith pressed her advantage with a pair of searing crimson eyebeams. The beams hit like a hard blow to the gut. Magna Angemon was blasted out of the air to crash-land on the ground.   
  
Angewomon charged at Darkfryer but in her haste, did not see his hand coming in for a backhand. She gasped in pain as his hand momentarily crushed her. Darkfryer charged plasma for a Heat Viper and Magna Angemon narrowly rolled out of the way of the green stream. If Magna Angemon had reacted any later, the stream would have incinerated him.  
  
Magna Angemon realized they were concentrating on him. He had already taken several crushing blows and was reeling. Any more would cause the break down of his form and subsequent return to his Patamon form. The enemy knew this and were merciless in their attacks. Deramon saw Magna Angemon on one knee, his breathing laboured from the effects of fatigue.  
  
Akira locked onto Magna Angemon who was teetering on the edge of defeat. Refusing to allow his foe to recover, Akira hit the buttons to fire the Digibeetle cannons. Akira could see the tracers making a beeline for their victim. Magna Angemon convulsed in pain as each energy bullet struck him. With his energy depleted, Magna Angemon tumbled to the ground and reverted to Patamon.  
  
A young boy emerged and rushed to onto the battlefield. "Patamon!"  
  
Akira recognized him as TK, one of the Digidestined he encountered the night before. Akira was angered by the Digidestined's interference into Guard Tamer matters.  
  
"Hold your fire!" shouted Akira.  
  
Akira opened the hatch and stuck his head out. The DD were surprised by this sudden turn of events.  
  
"What are you guys doing here? That was our Digimon you were attacking! What the hell were you trying to do?" screamed Akira furiously.  
  
"We're sorry! We just came here to stop the Blood Knights," replied Cody.  
  
"Sorry?" mocked Akira sarcastically. "The Digimon could have been killed by the battle. Not only that, Darkfryer and Deramon needed assistance and your attack made things worse! I have a right mind to sic my Digimon on you!"  
  
"Akira, please calm down! No one was really hurt and they're genuinely sorry. They really want to help. The war will only escalate from this point on," said Sheena in an attempt to calm Akira down. "Anyways, I don't think I can let you enter the fight just like that. We'll have to ask for permission from our leaders."  
  
"Don't worry, they will let us fight. We asked them earlier today and they said it was ok," replied Veemon.  
  
Sheena confirmed the DD's story with HQ. Akira was still a bit reluctant, but he begrudgingly allowed them to join. The GTs and DD returned to the location where the Skull Meramon fought the GT's Digimon. After pummelling the Skull Meramon and their Blood Knight Tamer a second time, they stole their Digibeetle. Debbie took the driver's controls.  
  
"We need a gunner for this Digibeetle, any volunteers?"  
  
"Sure let me do it!" volunteered Davis.  
  
Debbie showed Davis and the other DD the basics in operating the cannon of the Digibeetle. The DD learned very quickly about how GTs and Digimon used Digibeetles. Digimon are stored in the memory banks of the Digibeetle while their Tamers pilot the Digibeetle. The Digimon essentially existed in another dimension while in the memory banks. They could communicate with their Tamers through a radio-like system.  
  
In essence, Digibeetles were both tank and armoured transport in one. Digibeetles brought Digimon to the battlefield and featured many features to assist Digimon on the frontlines. The DD saw that with the healing of Lillith and the cannon fire. Kari, Tai, TK and their Digimon joined Davis while the others rode in Akira's Digibeetle.  
  
The GTs received a request for assistance from some allies fighting the Blood Knights. Akira recognized the voice on the radio as Joy Joy's, one of his close friends. She was attacked by one of the Chaos Generals and needed assistance. Since Akira and his peers were Elites, they had to take on the strongest Digimon, the Megas and Ultimates.  
  
"Okay, you heard our friend, let's go help them out!"   
  
"Can you tell us anymore about Chaos War Greymon, Akira?" asked Ken.  
  
"You should talk to Sheena, she was the one who reported that Chaos War Greymon was awakened."  
  
"If you know what Chaos War Greymon looks like, I don't need to tell you. I recall seeing a War Greymon with you?" asked Sheena.  
  
"War Greymon is Tai's Digimon. Tai is in the other Digibeetle," responded Cody.  
  
"Chaos War Greymon has black skin instead of orange. He's probably pretty powerful too, possibly more powerful than a typical Mega. He was made to be that way."  
  
"We'd better be careful then," warned Armadillomon.  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
Meanwhile, three Digimon faced off in a heated battle. Bertran and Joy Joy could feel the power emanations even inside their Digibeetle. A sudden explosion rocked their vehicle and Joy Joy almost fell out of her seat. This prompted an argument about how to deal with their situation.  
  
"We can handle him! Why do we need to call some other Guard Tamers in to steal my... er 'our' glory away?" complained Bertran.  
  
"Boys! Always trying to show off... Never wanting to admit they need help once in a while... I'm calling for help anyways! I don't care if you approve or not. I will not allow them to get killed out there!"  
  
Joy Joy sent the message and got mostly negatives; the other GTs were preoccupied with fighting other Blood Knights. The tension was clearly visible on her face. Akira, Sheena and Debbie were the only GTs that were free to respond. Bertran and Joy Joy's Digimon, Myotismon and Angewomon, were doing their best to stop the beast that was Chaos War Greymon.  
  
"Grisly Wing!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
A horde of bats and an arrow of light converged on their foe. Both attacks were easily brushed off by their foe. He was identical to Tai's own War Greymon with a few exceptions. Chaos War Greymon had coal black skin. He was clad in Chrome Digizoid armour and had gigantic hand claws like his counterpart. Yellow tubes adorned his armour like stitching on clothes. His fiendish expression was hidden from view by a horned helmet/facemask with openings for his yellow eyes.  
  
"Black Tornado!"  
  
Chaos War Greymon spun so fast that he became a black, living whirlwind. He propelled himself into the two like a bullet. They narrowly dodged the attack, only to have Chaos War Greymon recover and swing at the nearby Angewomon. The blow caught her between the eyes, disorienting her and causing her to fall headfirst towards the ground. Myotismon raced ahead and caught her just before she hit the ground. They both remarked at the strength of their opponent.  
  
"Digivolve! You can't compete with him like this!" ordered Bertran.  
  
"Myotismon Mega-Digivolve to..."  
  
Myotismon covered his body with his cape and extended his left arm. It mutated into a claw covered with segmented armour. The same mutation transformed Myotismon's right arm. A pair of grotesque maws opened in his shoulders. Saliva dripped endlessly from the maws' lips like blood. His clothes ripped and his legs and body were replaced with segmented armour. A whip-like tail grew from Myotismon's rear. His teeth became serrated and a pair of demonic wings formed on his back.  
  
"Malo Myotismon!"  
  
"Angewomon Mega-Digivolve to..."  
  
Angewomon's wings began to release feathers like falling leaves. She vanished and was replaced by the figure of a woman in the fetal position. She stood upright and armour began to form on her body. Ten wings of radiant gold sprouted from her back in pairs. A flash of blinding golden light engulfed Angewomon. When the light subsided a spear of gold and a shield appeared in her hands as she struck a battle-ready pose.  
  
"Ophanimon!"  
  
-------------------------Digimon Analyzer-------------------------  
I am Malo Myotismon. I have Digivolved to the highest level: Demon Lord! My Crimson Mist burns like acid, and my Screaming Darkness will consume my foes in eternal darkness!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------Digimon Analyzer-------------------------  
I am Ophanimon. I embody the light and goodness. With my Eden's Javelin, and Sefirot Crystal, I will cleanse the world of evil!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Crimson Mist!"  
  
As Malo Myotismon called his attack, a red, billowing cloud of gas spewed forth from his maws. As the cloud travelled outwards, a hissing sound could be heard. Stones on the ground corroded away leaving nothing but foam in the cloud's wake. Slowly but surely, the cloud engulfed Chaos War Greymon. Malo Myotismon could hear hoarse coughing and hissing within the cloud. The coughing continued before suddenly stopping.  
  
"Terra Destroyer!"  
  
Chaos War Greymon raised his arms into the air for a sneak attack. A ball of red energy gathered between his hands and grew rapidly. It exceeded his size and was tossed at his enemies. Malo Myotismon was caught off guard and struck by the Terra Destroyer. The attack had hit so hard that he was knocked flat onto his back.  
  
"Malo Myotismon, are you ok?" asked a concerned Ophanimon.  
  
"I'm fine, just shook a bit," replied Malo Myotismon.  
  
Ophanimon charged at Chaos War Greymon and the two exchanged blows. "CLANG! CLINK! CLANG!" went their weapons as each Digimon parried the other's blows.  
  
"Sefirot Crystal!"  
  
Ophanimon gazed through a crystal bearing the insignia of the Sefirot Tree. The crystal glowed and several spheres of holy energy erupted forwards. She led the spheres like remote controlled missiles to her victim. The holy energy collided with Chaos War Greymon exploded upon impact.  
  
Chaos War Greymon gasped in pain as he was taken aback. "OWWWW! Nice shot! But you're no match for a Chaos General. I'll show you just how weak you really are!"  
  
Chaos War Greymon spun like a tornado in preparation for his Black Tornado attack. Chaos War Greymon suddenly shot himself at his foe only to have Ophanimon narrowly dodge at the last minute. The two Digimon exchanged blows once again, with Chaos War Greymon gaining the upper hand. He scored a swipe on Ophanimon's chest with his Dramon Killer.  
  
Chaos War Greymon then grabbed the dazed Ophanimon and tossed her into Malo Myotismon. Malo Myotismon wasn't too hurt by having Ophanimon crash into him, but Ophanimon didn't fare so well. He stepped forward to cover his comrade while his Tamers restored her health. Malo Myotismon decided that pay back was due.  
  
"Screaming Darkness!"  
  
A jet of inky darkness erupted from the maws of Malo Myotismon. The Screaming Darkness engulfed Chaos War Greymon and disrupted his composure. Chaos War Greymon quickly recovered and slashed vigorously to cut the darkness. He prepared and launched a Terra Destroyer, but this time Malo Myotismon blocked with a Screaming Darkness barrier. The Terra Destroyer dug into the shield before finally exploding and rupturing the barrier. The explosion sent Malo Myotismon crashing into the ground.  
  
"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! What a pitiful attempt!" laughed Chaos War Greymon. "Now it's time I put you out of your misery. A pity though; I was hoping you could have put up more of a fight..."  
  
Chaos War Greymon approached his prey for the finishing blow. Ophanimon and Malo Myotismon were still down and unable to get up. Their bodies were dotted with black marks. Their wounds gave them much pain as they struggled to stand. Chaos War Greymon was in no hurry. It was as if he wanted to prolong their suffering. Chaos War Greymon grabbed Ophanimon by the throat.  
  
"CLANG!" resounded the impact of Chrome Digizoid on Chrome Digizoid.  
  
The sudden blow knocked chaos War Greymon forward. He dropped Ophanimon and turned to face his assailant. Looking at his assailant was like looking into a mirror, for it was the real War Greymon he was staring at. The two War Greymons glared at each with evident hostility. Unlike Chaos War Greymon, the normal War Greymon had orange skin and orange Dramon Killers.  
  
  
Chaos War Greymon was greatly angered by this meddler. "You will regret what you have done!"  
  
Before Chaos War Greymon could react, he was struck from behind. He scowled at his second assailant. This time, it was a Paildramon brandishing two cannons near his hips. Chaos War Greymon repositioned himself to ensure he wouldn't be blindsided again.  
  
"Now why don't you fight me face to face instead of acting like cowards?" mocked Chaos War Greymon.  
  
Several Blood Knight Digibeetles approached the site of the battle.  
  
Chaos War Greymon smirked in satisfaction. "It seems you're not the only one with friends..."  
  
Several Digimon materialized and surrounded the good Digimon. Malo Myotismon and Ophanimon kept their backs to each other as they were surrounded by a horde of Virus-type Greymon. War Greymon caught the attention of a Boltmon brandishing a sharp, gigantic battle-axe. A Mummymon and an Arukenimon leapt out of a Digibeetle and landed in front of Paildramon. Paildramon prepared to counter-attack the moment they made their first move.  
  
"You kids have stood in our way long enough!" declared Arukenimon. "Now it's over for you!"  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
Inside Akira's Digibeetle, the DD were tense with anticipation. Enemies surrounded all their Digimon. It was looking grim.  
  
"We have to send more Digimon to help them!" urged Yolei.  
  
"You said it, I'm going out there!" declared Hawkmon.  
  
"Me too! I'm going out!" added Armadillomon.  
  
Hawkmon and Armadillomon materialized onto the battlefield. Their other friends materialized as well and joined up with the surrounded Digimon.  
  
"Hawkmon Digivolve to... Aquilamon!"  
  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to... Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!"  
  
"I want Chaos War Greymon!" demanded Darkfryer. "Let me Digivolve and I can beat him!"  
  
Akira agreed.  
  
"Chimeramon Mega-Digivolve to..."  
  
The Roman numerals of the numbers one to twelve encircled Darkfryer. They spun faster and faster as they entwined and encircled around Darkfryer's body. The bands of numerals tightened and Darkfryer's form dissolved into data. Darkfryer's data was spun faster and faster in a spiral of time.  
  
The spiral collapsed in on itself in a brilliant explosion and at ground zero stood a dark-skinned version of Chimeramon. A yellow, dragon shaped, flame erupted from his backside as huge Giga Cannons materialized. Darkfryer launched a colossal burst of energy and the resulting black hole annihilated a huge futuristic city. Darkfryer roared in triumph.  
  
"Millenniummon!"  
  
Darkfryer pointed at Chaos War Greymon. Darkfryer effectively challenged Chaos War Greymon with a crook of his fingers.  
  
Chaos War Greymon's lit up with determination. "So you want me? Good, it's going to be fun tearing you limb from limb! Come on, I'll make this as painful as possible."  
  
"Don't underestimate me, for I have powers greater than you can imagine..." hissed Darkfryer.  
  
Digmon, Angewomon, Magna Angemon, Lillith and Deramon were facing off with other virus Greymon. They placed their backs to their partners' Digibeetles to prevent a sneak attack from behind. Cal was released near Ophanimon and Malo Myotismon. Aquilamon hovered in the air above Ophanimon and Malo Myotismon.  
  
He was waiting for an opening should he attack the other group of Virus Greymon. Darkfryer and Chaos War Greymon glared at each other. Both held a great hostility for the other. All it took was one provocation before the two sides were at each other's throats... This provocation came in the form of a grenade exploding nearby. Each side mistook it as an attack by the other and charged into battle.  
  
-------------------------Digimon Analyzer-------------------------  
A Millenniummon's Dimension Destroyer cannons are weapons of mass destruction. It brings total annihilation wherever it is fired. In this form, Darkfryer has power over time and space itself with his Time Unlimited attack. When he uses it, his enemies' time has run out.   
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The fight was on! Sheer chaos erupted as explosions and energy blasts pounded the battlefield every second. The rumbling of footsteps and of bodies hitting the ground deafened the ears of any who would listen to the chaos. Chaos War Greymon lunged at Darkfryer as fast as he could. To his surprise, he caught only air. Darkfryer was nowhere to be found...  
  
"Dimension Destroyer!"  
  
Chaos War Greymon leapt into the air out of the path of a pair of violet beams. Time and space rippled and warped, drawing in all the stones on the mountainside. A sphere of warped space/time had devoured the side of a mountain, leaving nothing but a huge crater behind. He could feel a strong gravitational pull from the explosion. Chaos War Greymon raised his hands and formed a gargantuan ball of energy. Darkfryer braced himself for impact.  
  
The force of the explosion was so great that tracks in the ground formed as Darkfryer was shoved back. Darkfryer fired several Dimension Destroyer blasts in quick succession. Moments before hitting, Chaos War Greymon dodged with superhuman speed. Chaos War Greymon could feel the pull of gravity and fought to avoid being sucked in. He was enraged by his enemy's attack and would show no mercy.  
  
Chaos War Greymon soared straight for Darkfryer at top speed. He felt a strange tingling sensation, which he dismissed. Moments before contact Darkfryer suddenly vanished! He reappeared and nailed Chaos War Greymon with a hard blow to the head. Though reeling, Chaos War Greymon realized that his foe had manipulated time to score his hit. He had unwittingly entered a Time Unlimited zone and was slowed down.   
  
Chaos War Greymon recovered and prepared another Terra Destroyer. He hurled the ball with all his might, but Darkfryer was ready for the attack. Darkfryer prepared to block the attack with dark power, but it proved too strong and punctured the barrier. He winced in pain as the blast bowled him over and flipped him into the air.   
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
Chrome Digizoid weaponry clanged as War Greymon and Boltmon squared off. Sparks flew as their Dramon Killers and axe grinded against each other. They broke their test of strength and were staring each other in search of an opening. Darkfryer suddenly came flying from the left! War Greymon narrowly dodged the body of his fallen comrade. This was Boltmon's chance. He threw his monstrous battle-axe at the distracted War Greymon only to have him dive out of the way at the last second.  
  
However, War Greymon wasn't fast enough... Boltmon succeeded in getting a good cut into War Greymon's left shoulder protector. The cut was quite bad but fortunately, Digimon naturally have the ability to regenerate. The wound would heal fairly quickly if given time. War Greymon renewed his attack on Boltmon and Boltmon parried each and every claw swipe. The two broke off their battle and entered into another stare down.  
  
Chaos War Greymon landed next to Boltmon, as if challenging his counterpart War Greymon. War Greymon knew he had no choice but to stand his ground; his enemies wouldn't be so merciful. Darkfryer opened his eyes to see the Digimon watching each other. He was still reeling from the pain, but the Digimon regenerative factor was at work healing the injury. He could hear the banter between the two War Greymons. All he needed was the right opportunity to strike his prey...  
  
Fighting his two foes proved a difficult task for War Greymon. Chaos War Greymon in particular was incredibly strong and quite fast. War Greymon was struggling to defend himself from the onslaught of axe and Dramon Killer strikes. The strikes came almost every second, which forced him into a purely defensive mode.  
  
A bone-shattering hit penetrated his defences and War Greymon hit the ground with a loud thud. Chaos War Greymon mockingly laughed at his fallen opponent. In the corner of his eye, Chaos War Greymon saw Darkfryer struggling to stand up. Darkfryer's body was bent forward, the signs of fatigue plain to see.  
  
"You don't know when to quit do you? You should have stayed on the ground!" lambasted Chaos War Greymon. "Black Tornado!"  
  
Chaos War Greymon spun like a whirlwind and soared at Darkfryer's body. Suddenly, Darkfryer's cannon's aimed at the whirling Chaos War Greymon. This was the mistake he was waiting for.  
  
"Dimension Destroyer!"  
  
Chaos War Greymon was unfazed by the attack, as he knew he would just plow through the beams. However, before the beams hit, they exploded and created a large gravitational distortion in front of Chaos War Greymon. He was caught completely off guard and flew straight into the vortex. He tried frantically to escape, but the force of the dimensional warp was too strong.  
  
All Chaos War Greymon could do was make a muffled scream as the miniature "black hole" sucked him into the abyss. The black hole subsided with bits of black data evaporating into the air.   
  
War Greymon was impressed. "I'm surprised you healed so fast."   
  
Darkfryer grinned. "Guard Tamer Digimon can heal faster than an normal Digimon. I doubt Chaos War Greymon had enough time to be properly educated about these enhancements."  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
Mummymon smashed his gun in Paildramon's ribs and followed with a point-blank electrical shot. Paildramon grunted in pain before collapsing onto the ground. Mummymon turned his gaze upwards to see Chaos War Greymon crushed by a black hole. His gaze soon turned onto Boltmon's unconscious body sprawled on the ground. Mummymon became very worried and his morale sank like a rock. Mummymon ordered a full retreat but was drowned out by the din of battle.  
  
A tackle from behind by a renewed Paildramon rewarded Mummymon's momentary lapse of attention. Paildramon picked up the startled Mummymon and tossed him away. The word spread quickly that Chaos War Greymon had fallen in battle. Chaos War Greymon's death demoralized them to the point of initiating a full retreat. One by one the Blood Knight Digimon were returned to their Tamers' Digibeetles.  
  
The Digibeetles vanished one after the other, as if transported away by a distant force. The Digimon of the Guard Tamers and Digidestined were distracted by a smoke bomb fired by the enemy. The Digimon were coughing, covering their noses and mouths and trying to blow the gas away. When the air cleared, the enemy was nowhere to be found... All that remained were the Guard Tamer forces that attacked the Blood Knight compound. The GT's cheered in triumph over a hard fought victory.  
  
"Wheew! That was crazy!" remarked a sweat-soaken Davis.  
  
"I'm glad it's over. I never seen anything so scary," said Kari.  
  
"War is never a pretty thing," informed Debbie. "The war will continue as long the Blood Knights are free to do as they please."  
  
"We'll definitely have to be more cautious when dealing with the Blood Knights."  
  
"Thanks Akira, we owe you one!" thanked an elated Joy Joy over the radio.  
  
"Hey, no problem!" replied Akira.  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
The Guard Tamers quickly set up a garrison on the remains of the Blood Knight base. They searched the interior of the compound, which was built into the side of a mountain. All they could find were a few stragglers that were unable to retreat in time. Guard Tamer forces promptly arrested them for questioning. There were no traces of the remaining Chaos Generals. The Blood Knights had prepared for such an attack and moved them away during the commotion. Akira and the others had called it a day and returned to Digital City.  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
Hours later in Digital City, the Gold Hawk chief Vandar received a transmission from a Guard Tamer spy, Yukio Oikawa. He was the one who leaked the information about the Chaos Generals to the Guard Teams the day before. His invaluable information lead to the raiding of the lab that created those monsters. Now they had one less Chaos General to deal with.  
  
However, there was one niggling little detail that was on Vandar's mind... Vandar knew that the Chaos Generals were simply one part of a larger plan. The question was: "What is this larger plan?" Vandar hoped that his agent could get some clues to this plan.   
  
"So Oikawa, I see you're well. We apologize for contacting you at such a rough time be we need more information," apologized Vandar. "Have you found anything more about the Chaos Generals?"  
  
"Sadly no. They tightened security in the lab after I had sabotaged their project. Fortunately, they were unable to find out who did it."  
  
"I see. Is there anything on the motivations of the Blood Knights for creating the Chaos Generals?"  
  
"All I know is that they were built to be a part of a larger plot. The Chaos Generals were only a small part of the plan. It seems that Crimson is not the man who calls the shots with the Blood Knights anymore. Recently, a higher power has taken complete control and is now leading the Blood Knights. Crimson now reports to him directly."  
  
"A higher power?"   
  
"Yes, he is known as 'Overlord GAIA.' A very bizarre name I might add... There was also something else they spoke of that perplexed me."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"There was another being that fought against Overlord GAIA before and sealed him away. Overlord GAIA obviously fears him greatly. Yet, even Overlord GAIA doesn't know where this being is..."  
  
"Who is this being?"   
  
"They never mentioned his identity. However, they did mention that this being would soon reappear for their final battle. They kept referring to this being as 'The Avenger,' but I don't know why they called him that. Perhaps the being is fighting Overlord GAIA to right the wrongs he committed."  
  
"That sounds like something an 'Avenger' would do."  
  
"Thank you very much Oikawa. See if you can find anything more on this 'Avenger' and the Blood Knights' true leader." 


	6. Nightmare of the Apocalypse

Disclaimer:  
  
Toei and Bandai own Digimon. Bandai owns Digimon World 2.   
  
  
  
  
  
Guard Tamer: Blight of GAIA  
by: RB3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Nightmare of the Apocalypse  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, the merry chirping of birds awakened Akira. The sun was shining brightly, and its light blinded the still sleepy Akira. He rubbed his eyes and gazed outside of the window. Judging by the light outside, he had overslept again. Akira's dormitory overlooked a park where many people gathered for recreation. An Agumon sauntered down the street, humming a cheerful tune. As much as he liked to take in the sights, Akira had more important things to do today. Akira found a recorded message from Darkfryer.  
  
"I'll be at the cafeteria for breakfast if you need me," said the message.  
  
Akira scrolled to the next message. It was from Lillith, another of his teammates.  
  
"Come down to the lobby, I need to talk you, ta-ta!" asked Lillith in her most flirtatious voice.  
  
Akira took his keys and left his room. He walked down a long hallway lined with doors to other dorms. He held on to the banister as he slowly descended the staircase to a foyer. A few Guard Tamers were at the counter signing in with reception. He walked out the door and stopped to adjust his bandanna. He suddenly felt two arms wrap around his body.  
  
From the sensations of the hug, the person who was holding him was definitely female. She was also very amorous as well. Akira was very embarrassed by what was happening to him. Akira knew it could only be "her"...   
  
"Well helloooo, handsome!" said the woman flirtatiously.  
  
Akira could a beautiful female face looking over his shoulder. She had pale grey skin and flowing white hair. Her eyes were as red as blood. Akira could see a hint of fangs between the woman's lips as she smiled. Akira recognized who it was; it was Lillith in her Lady Devimon form.  
  
Akira blushed. "Ummm, hi Lillith!"  
  
Lillith tightened her grip slightly and nuzzled against Akira's shoulder. "We're still up for some training after lunch?"  
  
"Yeah... Want to join us for lunch? "  
  
"No, I already ate. Well, see ya later honey!"  
  
Lillith floated away with a big smile on her face. Lillith was a Digimon who simply loved to cuddle and make flirtatious remarks to Akira. He was always embarrassed by Lillith's forwardness and blushed whenever she put the moves on him. In a way, Akira actually liked Lillith's "attention" towards him. Her Lady Devimon form was quite beautiful, even if it was a dark beauty...  
  
Akira continued on his way to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was bustling with hungry Guard Tamers. Akira couldn't make out any distinct sounds with all the chatter. Dozens of Guard Tamers were already there, enjoying the meals prepared by the culinary staff. Akira found his partner seated near the serving area. Darkfryer, now in his Dark Lizamon form, was happily wolfing down a large, juicy steak. In between bites he would either take a sip from his milkshake or take a bite out of his bread.   
  
"Hiya, Darkfryer!" greeted Akira.  
  
"Oh hi, Akira! Go get your meal, I saved you a seat."  
  
Akira ordered a burger, fries and a milkshake for his lunch. He returned to his seat and proceeded to wolf down his delicious meal. Akira was stuffed and felt bloated after such a filling meal. They decided to walk off the meal and then train at the domains. It was common practice amongst Guard Tamers to fight the hostile Digimon of the domains to sharpen their skills.  
  
After lunch, Akira and his Digimon made their way to Tera Domain in Akira's Digibeetle. Domains were large pocket dimensions filled with hostile Digimon of all kinds. Fortunately, it was impossible for the Digimon to leave unless in the company of a Tamer. Its interior was nothing more than a set of gigantic, arena like rooms connected by tunnels. There were treasures here to plunder, but Digimon often guarded them.  
  
The domains were a leftover from the Blood Knights' attack on Digital City. They were used as breeding grounds for Digimon that were far more aggressive than normal. They were also used as hidden bases for Blood Knight operations. Akira fondly remembered his final training mission before becoming a Guard Tamer. It was under the guidance of Zudokorn, his teacher.  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
Akira and Zudokorn's Digibeetle materialized inside the vast hallways of Boot Domain. It was large, but relatively uncomplicated and good for beginning Guard Tamers. Akira drove along with Zudokorn manning the guns. Whenever a hostile Digimon attacked, Akira sent Zudokorn's Ultimates to subdue their foes. Zudokorn brought with him a Lillymon, Mega Seadramon, and Triceramon. Their names were Naomi, Akagi, and Dinogon respectively.  
  
Akira soon encountered a difference in the floor. The floor was made up of blue tiles instead of the usual bricks. "The floor is different here..." he remarked.  
  
"How observant of you, Akira," responded Zudokorn.  
  
Zudokorn proceeded to give a lesson about Digimon's elemental specialties. The blue floor represented a water specialty. Any Digimon of the water specialty, like Mega Seadramon, would receive combat advantages fighting on the blue tiles. Other advantages included fire, nature, darkness, and machine. After the brief lesson, Akira soon found the target of his mission, Leomon.  
  
Leomon taunted them but Akira was unmoved. A fight burst out between Leomon and his flunkies, Toy Agumon, and Veedramon. Toy Agumon resembled an Agumon made out of Lego blocks of different colours. Veedramon was a fearsome, biped, blue dragon with a pair of magnificent white wings. Naomi, Akagi, and Dinogon emerged from the Digibeetles data banks for battle. Since they were Ultimates, Akira's Digimon had a great advantage over their foes. Naomi, the fastest, opened with a Flower Cannon. The ball of Nature's energy collided with Leomon's chest and toppled the mighty lion-man.  
  
He was angered and retaliated. "Fist of the Beast King!"  
  
A flaming Leomon head made of energy erupted from Leomon's fist. Lillymon also took her attack full force in the chest as Leomon did. The Fist of the Beast King burned as it collided with her body. Fortunately, her training and higher Digivolutionary level allowed her to withstand more punishment. Leomon was indeed a mighty Champion and was a powerful foe in battle.  
  
Dinogon was steamrolling Toy Agumon with his superior power. Toy Agumon was a mere Rookie against an Ultimate. Though he stood no chance, Toy Agumon did not give up. He launched a Toy Flame that just went "POOF!" upon contact with Dinogon's hard carapace. Dinogon overwhelmed his foe with a charging Tri Horn Attack. The Rookie was overwhelmed with but a single attack and fainted.  
  
For Veedramon, things were a little tougher for Akagi. Veedramon was a Champion and closer in power to the Ultimate Akagi than Toy Agumon would be. Veedramon took the initiative with a well-aimed V Breath Arrow. The V-shaped energy wave struck Akagi right in the head and it bounced back as though it was shot out of a cannon.  
  
Akagi was somewhat dazed but recovered fairly quickly. The blast had caused no lasting injuries to the Mega Seadramon. His sturdy Chrome Digizoid helmet absorbed the brunt of the force of the attack. Now it was Akagi's turn to dish some pain. A single, powerful bolt of lightning surged from his lightning bolt-shaped horn. The Thunder Javelin's electricity coursed painfully through Veedramon's body before he gave up and collapsed.  
  
Naomi finished off her attack on Leomon. With a final Flower Cannon, Leomon was knocked unconscious by its concussive force. The Digimon celebrated their victory over the leaders of Boot Domain. Before moving to the exit, Naomi channelled the powers of nature into herself and her allies. A gentle, soothing, green glow engulfed the Digimon. They felt refreshed and their wounds were healed instantly.  
  
Zudokorn was pleased. "Well done, Akira! I know you'll be a great Guard Tamer soon."  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Zudokorn! I will give all that I've got to defend Digital City."  
  
They made their way to the exit and returned to Digital City. Zudokorn presented a Tamer license and personal Digibeetle to Akira. Zudokorn told Akira that all that remained was for him to join one of the Guard Teams. As Zudokorn left, Akira was left with a sense of accomplishment and pride.   
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
Akira's thoughts returned to his training. Akira's Digibeetle turned a corner and entered an empty room. Akira spotted a crate and decided to check its contents. For safety, Akira beamed his Digimon out of memory to act as defence. The crate contained a thousand Bits, the currency of Digital City. Akira was thankful that the domains always restocked themselves. Engineers created the items used in Digital City by manipulating Bits like building blocks.  
  
This meant that Bits left the economy very rapidly. Darkfryer narrowly dodged the Primal Orb that was thrown at him. Akira swivelled his sensors to face his opponent, a Makuramon. Akira followed the Makuramon's movement as he dropped down from the ceiling. Akira fired on the monkey full-auto with his Digibeetle cannon, but Makuramon was too quick.  
  
He jumped into the air and bounded off the Digibeetles top with the clanging of metal. Darkfryer attacked with a cone of Dread Fire and burnt Makuramon's leg. Makuramon was angered by that attack and threw another Primal Orb at his assailant. Darkfryer blocked the attack, but was bowled over by sheer force. Since he took very few injuries from the orb, Darkfryer quickly got on his feet.  
  
Akira fired a few rounds of energy at Makuramon's back. Makuramon was hit and stunned by the pain of the shots. Lillith pounced on the stunned Makuramon with a Lightning Paw attack. Akira could see three dark claw marks as she clawed straight through Makuramon's body. Makuramon was shocked as he burst into bits of data. Akira cheered his Digimon's victory over the Makuramon.  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
Sheena gazed on a Digiegg with pride. Any moment the egg would hatch and a new Digimon would be born. A crack formed on the egg and then another and another until finally the Digimon emerged. It looked like a small pink ghost. Sheena hugged the little Motimon and doted over him. She fed the little Digimon some specially prepared food to help him grow up and Digivolve strong. The Motimon gobbled the food down contently.  
  
The Digimon veterinarians thanked Sheena for her assistance in tending to the Digieggs. Sheena called it a day and went to the club to see Debbie's Palmon perform. That Palmon was one of Debbie's favourite Digimon and Debbie encouraged her to be a dancer. Bertran and Joy Joy were already there with their Digimon; Demi Devimon and Gatomon. Sheena took a seat near her two friends and patiently waited for the show to begin.  
  
Palmon performed a concert typical of those put on by pop stars. The lights flashed as Palmon danced about with energy and vigour. Bertran and Joy Joy moved their bodies to the beat of Palmon's music. Her performance ended with the chaotic jumble of clapping and cheering from the audience. Backstage, Debbie was congratulating her Palmon for a performance well done.  
  
"How was I Debbie?" asked Debbie's Palmon with excitement.  
  
"You were splendid, Palmon! The crowd was really into it, and even I got lost in the excitement."  
  
"Thanks, its means so much! I know I'm going to be a star!"  
  
"You were beautiful!" began Joy Joy.  
  
"You certainly have talent. You'll go far!" added Bertran.  
  
The Guard Tamers turned in for the day. They had Guard Tamer duties tomorrow and would need to be well rested. Debbie and Palmon entered their dorm room. A Wizardmon and Deramon were already there and watching TV. They were laughing at the slapstick comedy on the TV. Their favourite show was on, a show that they would not miss for anything.  
  
"Hey guys, lets eat dinner!"  
  
The Digimon followed Debbie to the cafeteria. They ordered the special of the day, which was spaghetti and meatballs. They wolfed their meal down and returned to the dorm. In her washroom, Debbie gazed at herself in the mirror. She brushed her long golden locks of hair and changed into a nightgown. Debbie was fast asleep soon after that. That night, Debbie had a most unusual dream.  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
Debbie was walking through a street of an American city. The city was filled with the bustle of people commuting to various work places in the city. All around were the sounds of car engines running, and the blowing of the wind. It was a warm, sunny day and the weather was beautiful. It was a typical ordinary day.  
  
The sun was gradually covered by a great, unnatural darkness. The city was cloaked in darkness as the sun was eclipsed. Soon, hundreds of thousands of sparks of light shot from the darkness covering the sun. The sparks grew larger and larger as they flew to the Earth. Upon entry to the atmosphere, the objects were identified to be missiles!  
  
One of the missiles went towards the city with people screaming in terror as they fled the impact zone. However, the missile never hit the ground, exploding in the skies above instead. A gigantic green cloud of noxious vapours sprayed all over the city. In the first few seconds of exposure, nothing happened. However, that soon changed...  
  
Pandemonium broke out all over the city as the vapours infected people. Green mold-like growths appeared on their otherwise healthy skin. Those infected had their flesh decayed and withered away. It was as if their skin was mummified and eaten away by an animal. When the gas cleared, nothing but decrepit corpses littered the streets of a once populous city. All around the world this scene repeated itself again and again.  
  
The vapours cleared and a new horror began. Creatures of all shapes and sizes ran amok around the world. Debbie recognized them as being Digimon. Those who survived fought valiantly against the Digimon. Their tanks shelled the Digimon repeatedly but the creatures seemed unaffected. The Digimon fought back with ferocious force and wiped out the enemy with ease. The armies of the Real World dropped like flies to the vast might of the Digimon menace.  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
The next morning Debbie woke up drenched in her own sweat. She remembered her dream right down to each and every minute detail. The dream was so real, she began to question whether she had actually experienced the events in her dream. Debbie felt it would help if she confided in her Digimon about the dream. Her Digimon were concerned about the meaning of the dream.  
  
Debbie got ready to face the trials of the day. She got dressed and headed off to the Blue Falcon meeting room to receive her duties for the day. The speaker began by asking if anyone had had any notable dreams last night. Debbie promptly raised her hand and recounted everything that happened in her dream. It seemed that she was not alone... Other Guard Tamers had experienced the same dream.  
  
This got the Falcons to begin talking in their own little huddles about the mysterious dream. Some of the more superstitious Falcons believed it was a vision of the future. The Real World would soon face a terrible crisis that they would have to prevent. This belief became a movement that spread throughout the minds of the Blue Falcons. The speaker called for order to continue her briefing and the Tamers soon returned to listening to the speaker.  
  
The next item she mentioned was the topic of the Blood Knights' leader. He was named Overlord GAIA, but there were no further details about who or what Overlord GAIA was. However, their spies had reported that Overlord GAIA was growing terrified of the return of a being called "the Avenger." The Avenger had fought Overlord GAIA in the past and defeated him. The chiefs were certain that the recent resurgence of Blood Knight activity was in part to prevent the advent of the Avenger.  
  
"Your task is simple; find any clues as the identity of this 'Avenger' and report it to your commanders," ordered the speaker.  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
Akira also had the same dream as Debbie but after the dream, he could hear subtle voices speaking to his mind. Yet, he could not make out what they were saying. In a strange way, they felt familiar, as if he had heard them long ago. It whispered words like a ghost in the wind. A vision of a steel harlequin face flashed in his mind. The face was contorted into an evil grin, as though enjoying the suffering of others. Now the voices came in clearly...  
  
"GAIA, I will destroy you once and for all!"  
  
It seemed to echo from within the deepest reaches of Akira's mind. A vision of the city returned to his mind. The biochemical weapons spread death and destruction again. In this vision, Akira could see the harlequin face gloating over the rotten, fetid bodies of his victims. He was left with a deep-rooted hatred for the harlequin face, a hatred often reserved for a mortal enemy...  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
The next day in the Real World began with a beautiful autumn morning . Leaves of gold and brown adorned the trees. A gentle, cool breeze picked up and the leaves fluttered in the air. A groundskeeper was busy raking the leaves of the school field. As he worked, the leaves piled up into a heap the size of a miniature hill. He shoved the leaves into his trash bag and delivered it to the dump zone. The groundskeeper returned to admire his work. The field was ready for the children's athletic activities.   
  
A few hours pass and the chatter of children grew as they came to school. Mimi Tachikawa was among the children attending school. Before, Mimi had lived in Japan with the other Digidestined. However, after several Digimon attacks in the past, Mimi's mother was adamant about moving away. Mimi's father eventually found a new job in New York, and the Tachikawas have lived there ever since. However, it was a futile gesture. For extra-dimensional creatures such as the Digimon, Digiports could be opened anywhere in the world...  
  
Mimi's morning classes passed by uneventfully and lunchtime came around. Mimi usually ate lunch with Michael and her new friends, the American Digidestined. However, this time, Michael was mysteriously absent.  
  
"Where's Michael? He's usually eats lunch with us..." asked Mimi.  
  
"He had some extra work to do. He'll come soon," replied Lou.  
  
Suddenly, Michael bolted into the lunchroom! "Hey guys! You got to come see this quick!"  
  
"What is it?" asked Maria.  
  
The other American DD followed Michael into a crowd of students. They were gathered around a TV set watching the news. On the screen were pictures of gigantic monsters engaging the massed army of the US.   
  
"Strange monsters have appeared in the US and Japan and are attacking any who stand in their way. Viewers may remember a similar monster incident in Odaiba, Japan three years ago. Sources say that humans were spotted leading these monsters. Several munitions and pharmaceutical production sites have been raided and looted by the enemy. This just in! We have live footage of a press conference in the Pentagon."  
  
The image shifted from the news anchorman to a press conference room in the Pentagon. On the podium was the US Secretary of Defence. Behind him was a navy blue background with a picture of the Pentagon on it. Several reporters were gathered in the room and several camera flashes went off. He began by addressing the audience about the situation on hand. After he was done, he declared a Q&A period for the benefit of the public. Several journalists asked questions of him about the monster situation, but the answers they got raised even more questions.   
  
From the Secretary they learned of the marked organized nature of their attack. In the Odaiba incident, the monsters were not organized at all. This new batch of monsters was also lead by members of an unknown terrorist organization. Casualties for the American army were mounting, because conventional weaponry had little to no effect on the monsters. Other members of the UN were called in to assist the American army but it would take time for them to mobilize.  
  
Knowing the terrorists' choice of targets, there was a great fear of a biochemical weapons. Most of the terrorists' targets were biochemical and pharmaceutical companies and factories. A few were munitions plants that created ammunition and missiles. The Secretary warned of the potential danger of biochemical weaponry being created and used by the enemy. The enemy attacks were surely raids to loot sites for parts for such a weapon.  
  
"Digimon!" exclaimed Mimi.  
  
"We have to do something, we can't let those Digimon harm any more people!" declared Michael.  
  
"I saw several Megas with them, Michael. We wouldn't stand a chance unless we had more Megas..." warned Steve. "The only Mega we have is your Metal Seadramon and he's newly Digivolved too."  
  
"I'm with Michael, we can't just stand here! Many more people will be hurt, we must do something!" added Lou.  
  
Mimi's D-Terminal beeped and she checked her E-mail. Her new message came from Izzy, just the person she needed to talk to! Izzy was asking for help to stop similar Digimon attacks in Japan. He asked Mimi to find Michael and meet the others in the Digital World to discuss strategy. Mimi passed on the message to the others, which gave them a flicker of hope in the face of despair.  
  
"So I finally get to meet Izzy! I heard so much about him from you. I'm eager to meet him."  
  
Mimi and her Digidestined friends received transport to the Digital World courtesy of the D-3's of the younger Digidestined of Japan. The two groups met and Mimi gave both Joe and Izzy a hug. School in Odaiba had been cancelled because of the threat of Digimon encroaching on the city. Their reunion was abruptly cut short by the sounds of explosions ripping through the wind. In the distance, they could see smoke billowing into the air and several tracers being fired into the air.  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
In the Digital World, a fierce battle raged on the deserts of Server. Explosions pounded the sandy landscape of the desert. Guard Tamers and Blood Knights exchanged heavy volleys of fire every second. Missiles and elemental blasts of all kinds lit up the sky. Among this anarchy were two Digimon. One was a Chaos General and aligned with the Blood Knights. The other was Cal, who served the Guard Tamers.  
  
"Needle Squall!" called Cal. The needles impaled themselves into Piedmon's body painfully, making him flinch.  
  
Cal was now in his Pukumon form. He resembled a small, blue, blowfish clad in spiked metal armour. Over his hands were a pair of red gloves and he punched his fists together, as if salivating for battle. He watched Chaos Piedmon as he hovered a few feet off the ground. Other unconscious Guard Tamer Digimon laid strewn on the battlefield; victims of the Chaos General.  
  
"You can't hold out much longer, bozo! Might as well give up..." taunted Cal. "We're going to the Real World to stop your little raid and there's nothing you can do about it!"  
  
Chaos Piedmon growled and took a fighting stance. "Trump Sword!"  
  
Cal dodged the attack but the blades he dodged turned out to be illusions! He frantically looked around for the real swords but it was too late. They dropped onto the top of his bodies like fallen stalactites. Though he was protected there by armour, Cal suffered more pain from the force of the impact rather than the blades themselves.  
  
"Needle Squall!"  
  
"Trump Sword!"  
  
Chaos Piedmon threw several swords at the same moment Cal fired his Needle Squall. The attacks flew through each other and continued straight onwards to their target. Cal gasped in pain as the blades tore into his flesh. At the same time, the Needle Squall had hit Chaos Piedmon all over the body. He screamed in pain as he dive-bombed straight to the ground headfirst.  
  
"GAAAAAAAH!"  
  
Several needles were impaled into Chaos Piedmon's body and data began to leak from the wounds. Cal looked on the falling Chaos Piedmon with satisfaction. The aim of his Needle Squall was true and Chaos Piedmon was turned into a pincushion by that attack. Chaos Piedmon disintegrated into bits of data moments before he hit the ground. Sheena congratulated her Digimon on a well-fought battle.  
  
The Guard Tamers moved quickly to set up a base near the portal they found. Their spies had tipped them off to the Blood Knight raid attempt on the Real World. The Blood Knights were gathering supplies to build an arsenal of biochemical weapons. These new missiles would contain a virus so deadly that it could cause destruction on a scale that rivalled nuclear weapons. The Guard Tamers had captured one of the portals that the Blood Knights used to enter the Real World.  
  
"Ah, how nice to see you again," remarked Debbie.  
  
The Digidestined had approached Debbie to greet her. Debbie, Sheena, Zudokorn and the new Digidestined exchanged introductions with each other. Several new Digibeetles pulled up to the Guard Tamers' new campsite. Akira, Bertran and Joy Joy greeted the new Digidestined allies as Zudokorn called for a strategy meeting.  
  
The massed group of Digidestined entered a large meeting room. The room was already filled with gossiping Guard Tamers awaiting further instructions. To the DD's surprise, many of the Guard Tamers were children like themselves. Younger people had the best chance of bonding with a Digimon and it was their imagination that made this possible. There were adults and teenagers as well; all age groups and generations seemed to be represented amongst the Guard Tamers.  
  
At the very front of the room was a large screen with maps of the Odaiba and New York area. These maps were no doubt used to indicate enemy troop locations and positions. The DD and their Digimon were welcome to stay provided they assist in the battle. They agreed and took seats near the front of the room and patiently awaited the beginning of the briefing.  
  
"All right troops, here's the situation. The Blood Knights are raiding Real World depots for parts to create a new biochemical weapon. Guard Tamer Intel has determined that the attack on Japan is a feint. The real force is raiding America for the supplies. Therefore the bulk of our counter force will go to America while a smaller one goes to Japan. These forces are to drive the Blood Knights out of the Real World. We are authorized to provide aid to the Real World armies and assist them in battle if needed."  
  
Zudokorn fiddled with his controls and several dots appeared on the overhead maps. "These are the locations of the enemy units. As we can see, more units are attacking America than Japan. However, we'll have to go to both places to protect the people. Here is the known makeup of the enemy units."  
  
A list of various types of Digimon appeared on the screen along with the units they belonged to. The list was fairly impressive and spanned Digimon of virtually all types, levels and elements.  
  
"We will now have a brief Q&A session to answer any questions you may have."  
  
Izzy raised his hand and Zudokorn called him out. "Will the UN armies be willing to cooperate?"  
  
"We are well aware of your concern. Our leaders have been in contact with the leaders of your world to inform them of our intentions. We are sure they will co-operate. Are there any more questions? "  
  
After various Guard Tamers asked a few more questions, the assembly was split up according to their destination. The American and older Japanese Digidestined were assigned to go to America, along with Zudokorn, Debbie and Sheena. The others would be sent to Japan to quell the raids there. The Guard Tamers and Digidestined leapt into action. 


	7. Arms Race, part 1

Disclaimer:  
Toei and Bandai own Digimon. Bandai owns Digimon World 2.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Guard Tamer: Blight of GAIA By: RB3   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Arms Race, part 1   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bertran, and Joy Joy entered the Real World for the first time after decades of Digital World time. This was a place they never expected to return to after devoting themselves to the defence of the Digital World. The plains of Japan extended far beyond what the eye could see. Behind them in the distance was the city of Tokyo itself, a vast metropolis that broke monotony of the plains. It would be a peaceful place to be, were it not for the explosions within the limits of Tokyo itself.   
  
Every few seconds a missile exploding or a gun being fired could be heard. Strange inhuman shapes milled about and flew in the skies over the city. Bertran and Joy Joy were sure the shapes were of Blood Knight Digimon. Parts of the city itself suffered severed damage from repeated shelling and bombardment by these very Digimon. The people of Tokyo were in trouble and it was up to the Guard Tamers to put a stop to the bloodshed.   
  
Guard Tamer troops began to establish their own base of operations, a campsite. A trooper placed a miniature building onto the ground and pushed a button-like object on the miniature. It suddenly grew to an astronomical size, becoming a new building. This new building was a temporary command centre from which Guard Tamer leaders directed their underlings. Other troopers placed buildings for a Digibeetle garage, infirmary, and dormitories.   
  
Within a span of an hour, the whole base was established and Guard Tamers began to staff the buildings. A Black Sword Guard Tamer named Chris Conner called a meeting. Chris had the rank of Commander and so was in charge of leading the troops. He was a fairly tall man in his thirties, with violet hair and beard. He stroked his beard as he watched the troops file in.   
  
Akira took his seat on the third row from the front, to the right of Kari Kamiya. Davis' Digidestined group all sat to the left of Kari, while Bertran and Joy Joy sat on Akira's right. The Digimon that were smaller sat in their partner's lap while the larger ones like Darkfryer had to stand. This meeting was a strategy meeting and everyone was gossiping about what will happen in the upcoming battle.   
  
Cody objected greatly to the violence of war. "I hate all this. Already, we've had to kill several Blood Knight Digimon. I don't want to kill anymore Digimon, it's just wrong."   
  
Yolei agreed. "I don't like it either."   
  
"I feel the same way, but there are things we must do to protect ourselves and others," pointed out Davis. "We have too much riding on this..."   
  
"For once Davis is right. Many people lives are at stake here. This is now a issue of what needs to be done, not what we want to do..." added TK.   
  
"No one can have clean hands being defenders like we are," added Lillith.   
  
Everyone, including Cody and Yolei reluctantly, nodded in agreement with the point made by Davis. Chris called the meeting to order and began with a brief self-introduction. The meeting went on to describe the reasons for the Guard Tamer presence in the Real World. Normally, the GTs had a non-interference policy with the Real World. With the Blood Knight attacks on the Real World, they had no choice but to intervene. The Real World armies weren't equipped or ready to face a foe like the Blood Knights.   
  
Even more disturbing was the reason for the Blood Knights' attack on the Real World. They were searching for materials to create a new biochemical weapon. From the report of spies like Oikawa, the new toxin in these weapons was called "Blight." It was a vile and virulent compound, but wasn't as big a danger to GTs, Blood Knights, or their Digimon. All of them had enhancements made to their bodies to enable faster healing and regeneration. Both GTs and Blood Knights were more scientifically advanced and could cure Blight easily.   
  
The same could not be said of the Real World and its inhabitants. Real World medicine wasn't advanced enough to cure the plague. It was obvious the Blood Knights intended to use the disease against the Real World. The Guard Tamers were one step behind the enemy, who took advantage of the head start to accumulate materials. Thus, there was not enough time to inoculate everyone in the Real World. Blight as a weapon was a true threat, and with enough it could wipe out the Real World's population.   
  
Blight killed its victims by rotting their skin; slowly and painfully disrupting their bodily functions. Victims could be identified by a series of moldy growths growing on their skin. Their skin itself turned a sickly green, as though poison was seeping through the veins. The complexion of a Blight victim was very decrepit, resembling that of a zombie from a cheap horror movie. Victims may also experience difficulty in breathing as the toxin could clog wind passages in the body. Blight was a truly vile disease and only a sick and twisted mind would create something so terrifying.   
  
As Akira listened to the description of the symptoms of Blight, he began to feel a sensation of discomfort. A feeling of deathly coldness and clamminess overtook his body. It was a familiar sensation and one that disturbed the very deepest reaches of his soul. He could envision a green cloud of Blight engulfing his entire body and the toxic cloud permeating the pores of his skin. Akira began to struggle to breathe as though his lungs were being clogged by thick goo.   
  
Kari looked at Akira and noticed him shuddering uncontrollably as though in fear. "Akira, you alright?" she asked.   
  
Akira did not respond. "Akira, are you alright?" she repeated.   
  
Akira broke his trance and responded to Kari: "I'm fine..."   
  
"You zoned out there for awhile. You were shuddering. It looked like you were afraid of something," suggested Darkfryer.   
  
"Yeah. When I heard Chris describe the Blight, I felt like I was being infected. I felt cold and lifeless as though I was dead," admitted Akira as he shuddered. "I never felt so terrified in my life..."   
  
"It sounds like you're just imagining things. You're not being infected at all..." dismissed Lillith.   
  
"No, it was more than that... It was a coldness that came from very deep within. It was like a flashback from within my very soul. It is something I never want to see."   
  
Kari, Lillith, and Darkfryer felt helpless. Their friend was scared and they didn't know what to do.   
  
"If you ever want to talk about it..." offered Kari.   
  
"I'll be fine. Thanks anyways, Kari."   
  
Chris finished by extending an invitation to a Japanese military general. The Japanese armed forces have given their full cooperation in stopping the attacks of the Blood Knight invaders. On the screen was a map of Tokyo and the surrounding areas. Akira's squad, which consisted of Bertran, Joy Joy, and the Digidestined, was to make a hit-and-run raid meant to soften up enemy forces. After causing as much damage as possible the main force will move in to finish the enemy off.   
  
Chris dismissed the raiders and Akira's squad went to the equipment room to get prepared. The equipment room itself was metallic, and had little in the way of decorations. On a rack opposite the door laid a series of small Uzi-like submachine guns. Unlike normal Uzis, these weapons fired energy bolts, which could either stun or kill a victim. There were small LCDs to show the ammunition and setting of the weapon. The guns were small, light and did not recoil when fired.   
  
On the rack beside it was a series of strange looking black belts. They looked like the belts worn by wrestling or boxing champions. All around the front of the belt were a series of four small pockets. Each was filled with a rectangular cartridge. They were ammunition magazines and the pockets were recharging bays for these cartridges. On the central, circular part of the belt was a single red button. This button activated the defensive functions of the belt. The last feature was a single holster, obviously meant to hold the gun.   
  
Akira took a gun and put a belt on. "Okay Digidestined, grab those guns and put on the belts."   
  
The Digidestined did as they were told and strapped the belts on. They were a little afraid to take the guns as they were dangerous weapons and could really hurt someone, especially by accident. Akira showed them the safety latch on the barrel that prevented the guns from firing. He taught the DD how to remove the latch and also how to operate the gun. Akira finished with demonstration on how to reload the gun.   
  
He pulled an ammo mag from the belt, flipped a different latch on the bottom of the handle and locked the mag into its space. The Digidestined imitated Akira and learned how to reload. Akira followed with a demonstration on how to activate the exoskeletons. He pressed the button on the belt and a fully sealed suit of body armour covered his body. The armour was jet black and had a texture more reminiscent of plastic rather than metal. The armour shaped itself around the contours of Akira's body like a mold.   
  
Davis was thrilled by the experience. "Cool!" he remarked as the exoskeleton covered his body.   
  
"I don't want anyone treating them like toys. Understood? " warned Akira. The Digidestined nodded. "Okay, guys any questions?"   
  
No one had any questions. Akira then assigned Digibeetles for the Digidestined. Akira, Bertran, and Joy Joy would helm each Digibeetle. The Digidestined were to join them with two being in each vehicle. Akira picked Kari to go with him. Davis begged Akira to go with Kari, and so Akira picked him to man the cannon. Cody and Yolei joined Bertran and Ken and TK joined Joy Joy. The squad headed to a series of parked Digibeetles in a garage and drove out to initiate the attack.   
  
The squad drove down the evacuated streets of Tokyo all the way to the Odaiba region. It wasn't long until they encountered the enemy.   
  
"Enemy Digimon coming from the right!" cried Davis.   
  
"Suppressing fire! Release the Digimon and make them Digivolve to Champion or Armour!" ordered Akira over the radio.   
  
Davis fired the cannons to provide cover for their Digimon to beam out of memory. His cannons flashed as bolts of energy soared to his targets: four Flare Lizamon and three Okuwamon. The Flare Lizamon resembled Darkfryer himself in his Champion form of Dark Lizamon, but were immolated in orange fire rather than black. The Okuwamon were large insect-like Digimon protect by grey chitin. Their mandibles looked very strong and quite capable of crushing anything between them. Darkfryer, Gatomon, and Veemon appeared on the ruined streets ready to fight, as did the other Digimon.   
  
"Veemon, Digivolve to... Ex Veemon!"   
  
"Wormmon, Digivolve to... Stingmon!"   
  
"Hawkmon, Armour Digivolve to... Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"   
  
"Armadillomon, Armour Digivolve to... Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!"   
  
"Patamon, Digivolve to... Angemon"   
  
"Demi Devimon, Digivolve to... Devimon!"   
  
Akira, as leader of the squad, assigned targets for each of his squad's Digimon. Darkfryer, Angemon, Digmon, Halsemon, and Ex Veemon were assigned to fight the Okuwamon. The rest were sent after the Flare Lizamon. Akira ordered Joy Joy to support those attacking the Flare Lizamon group with cannon fire. Bertran was to help with Akira with the Okuwamon. The Okuwamon attackers unloaded with a stream of iridescent energy.   
  
Cupping his hands together, a cone of jet-black flame burst forth from Darkfryer's hands. "Dread Fire!"   
  
The Okuwamon flinched in pain as the flames burned his chitin. Angemon pressed the advantage with his own Hand of Fate and the Okuwamon back fumbled backwards. The Okuwamon recovered and flew into the air over Darkfryer's second Dread Fire attack. He charged from the sky in a dive-bomb, but Darkfryer bounced off his back to safety. The Okuwamon was unbalanced and Angemon capitalized with a Hand of Fate to the back of the head.   
  
Crossing his arms over his chest, Ex Veemon channelled energy through the "X" on his chest. "Vee Laser!"   
  
The "X" beam caught a different Okuwamon straight in the chest. It strained to resist the force of the blast and to continue its advance. Digmon supported with his own firepower with a salvo of Gold Rush drill missiles. The added firepower pushed the Okuwamon back a step; halting the giant insect Digimon's advance. Halsemon barrel rolled in place in the air for his Tempest Wing and a cyclone of red energy swirled around him. The cyclone extended and soon collided with Okuwamon, finally blowing the insect off his feet.   
  
The third Okuwamon rushed in while the Digimon were busy with his brethren. His mandibles glowed as he batted them around to hit his enemies. "Double Scissor Claw!"   
  
Darkfryer and Digmon were both hit. Darkfryer hurtled through the glass doors of a nearby restaurant and shattered them to pieces. Digmon crashed into the restaurant's sign, breaking it from its location above the door. Darkfryer leapt back onto to his feet and rushed back outside. His enhanced regeneration kicked in to repair the injuries to his body. Digmon rose to his feet and joined Darkfryer's side.   
  
Kari's Gatomon lurched forth with her paw. "Lightning Paw!"   
  
The claw cut into the chin of a Flare Lizamon and sent him flat on his back unconscious. Joy Joy's Gatomon's made her eyes glow a serene, hypnotic pink. Her gaze met the eyes of another Flare Lizamon, and sent the flaming lizard off to dreamland. Stingmon extended a blade of violet energy and prepared to dive in for a Spiking Strike. His target dodged at the last moment, leaving Stingmon momentarily vulnerable. On instinct, he ducked an incoming Blaze Buster jet of fire from the Flare Lizamon and caught the Digimon with a swing of his blade.   
  
Devimon and the final Flare Lizamon exchanged slashes with their claws. Each blocked the other's slashes until Devimon scored a blow to Flare Lizamon's helmet. The fiery Digimon was dazed, giving Devimon the perfect chance for a special attack. Devimon's hand glowed with a dark aura and he uttered "Touch of Evil!" as he pricked Flare Lizamon in the back of the neck. Flare Lizamon's eyes glowed red and he became a slave to Devimon.   
  
"Attack Stingmon's Flare Lizamon!" ordered Devimon.   
  
Devimon's slave landed a flying kick to the back of Stingmon's enemy. The kick came as a surprise to the Digimon and he flew headfirst into a brick wall. The Digimon was knocked out cold from the impact and Stingmon complimented Devimon on a nice attack. With the Flare Lizamon dispatched, their attackers turned their attention to the Okuwamon. It turned into a ten on three Digimon confrontation in favour of the good guys. They enemy was outmatched, even though they were Ultimates. Akira decided to substitute in a fresh Digimon, recalling Darkfryer and releasing Lillith onto the field of battle. Bolts of energy rained upon the ranks of the Okuwamon from Davis, Ken, and Yolei's Digibeetle cannons. The shots disoriented the Okuwamon, causing minor injury to their bodies.   
  
"Okay troops, let's finish this quickly!" declared Akira. "Digivolve to Ultimate! Ken, Yolei, suppressing fire!"   
  
"Yes sir!" they replied.   
  
"Halsemon, go back to Rookie to DNA Digivolve!" ordered Yolei.   
  
"You too, Digmon," said Cody.   
  
Halsemon returned to his Rookie stage and Digivolved to Champion. "Hawkmon, Digivolve to... Aquilamon!"   
  
Digmon followed suit. "Armadillomon, Digivolve to... Ankylomon!"   
  
"Ex Veemon..."   
  
"Stingmon..."   
  
"DNA Digivolve to... Paildramon!"   
  
"Aquilamon..."   
  
"Gatomon..."   
  
"DNA Digivolve to... Silphymon!"   
  
"Ankylomon..."   
  
"Angemon..."   
  
"DNA Digivolve to... Shakkoumon!"   
  
"Black Gatomon, Digivolve to... Lady Devimon!"   
  
"Gatomon, Digivolve to... Angewomon!"   
  
"Devimon, Digivolve to..."   
  
Raising his arms in the air, Devimon was engulfed by a swarm of bats that clothed him with new garb. On his feet appeared a new set of metal boots adorned by bat symbols. Devimon's leather body suit shifted into a set of blue clothes with yellow buttons and highlights like that of a noble. A cape with jagged ends appeared on his back; black on the outside and red on the inside. Devimon's face turned more vampirish and was covered by a mask with bat wing-like adornments.   
  
"Myotismon!"   
  
Lillith cupped her hands together, and created a swarm of orange energy bats. "Darkness Wave!"   
  
The swarm engulfed the nearby Okuwamon, and the swarm began to drain the insect's energy. Paildramon locked his hip guns on and unloaded with his Desperado Blaster. The Okuwamon flinched as each shot hit and ricocheted off its hard chitin. The Desperado Blaster shots pushed the insect Digimon back towards the side of an abandoned building. With Lillith's finishing Darkness Wave, the Okuwamon hurtled backwards into the building. The building collapsed and entombed the insect Digimon under its rubble.   
  
Shakkoumon swivelled its head like a turret to aim at another Okuwamon. "Justice Beam!"   
  
Shakkoumon's eyes became alit with a red glow. Beams of holy energy streamed forth; searing the Okuwamon's left claw. The digital insect flinched, but recovered quickly. It caught the artifact Digimon between its mandibles and proceeded to crush his victim. Silphymon responded to the distress of his comrade by charging and releasing a Static Force. The attack ground into the back of Okuwamon, knocking it out, and releasing Shakkoumon.   
  
Shakkoumon was glad. "Thanks, Silphymon!" "No, problem!" Angewomon prepared an arrow of holy energy like an archer loading his bow with an arrow. "Celestial Arrow!"   
  
She released the arrow and connected with the last Okuwamon's leg. It doubled up in pain, momentarily stunned and open to attack. A lash of blood red energy entwined around Okuwamon's leg before a sharp tug pulled the monster down. With a second lash from his Crimson Lightning, Myotismon finally put the insect down for good. The good guys claimed victory with the fall of the last enemy Digimon.   
  
"Yeah, we did it!" cheered Davis.   
  
The Digidestined and the GTs cheered triumphantly for their victory. Akira's squad continued to attack and waylay any enemy patrols they could find. All seemed to be going well, until disaster struck... At the time, Akira's squad was travelling down the road near Yolei's Ai Mart. Unknown to them, an android Digimon was hiding within the interior of a building. It waited until the time was ripe to ambush Akira's squad.   
  
The android leapt out and attacked. "Atomic Ray!"   
  
An iridescent blue beam burst from its hand and smashed into Akira's Digibeetle, causing an intense explosion. The Digibeetle was blown onto its side, but fortunately everyone fled the wreckage unharmed. The android stepped out into the open and everyone could see its appearance. It looked like the Digidestined's old friend Andromon, except it was completely inorganic and the dark grey metal looked much smoother and curved.   
  
The rest of the squad came under heavy fire by many Blood Knight soldiers and their Digimon. Among the Digimon, the squad could see four more High Andromon and five Machinedramon. They hid from sight in their Rookie form and Warp Digivolved to attack by surprise. Yolei and Ken began unloading cannon fire into the first High Andromon. Bertran and Joy Joy released the Digimon to fight.   
  
"Dark Lizamon, Warp Digivolve to... Millenniummon!"   
  
"Angewomon, Mega Digivolve to... Ophanimon!"   
  
"Myotismon, Mega Digivolve to... Malo Myotismon!"   
  
"Paildramon, Mega Digivolve to... Imperial Dramon!"   
  
"Dimension Destroyer!" called Darkfryer.   
  
A pair of violet temporal beams burst forth from his shoulder cannons. It slammed into a Machinedramon hard and causing a temporal explosion. Machinedramon collapsed onto and crushed a nearby abandoned apartment, only to get up moments later. It returned fire with a heavy volley of Giga Cannon energy shots. Darkfryer altered space so as to redirect the shots back to a different Machinedramon. This other Machinedramon lurched forward as the shots blindsided him from behind. Eventually, the others broke through Darkfryer's defence and nailed the synthetic Digimon in the ribs.   
  
"Darkfryer, are you alright?" asked a concerned Akira as he fled from enemy fire.   
  
"I'm fine, just a little shook up."   
  
"Positron Laser!" called Imperial Dramon.   
  
A powerful, violet energy spiral streamed forth from the cannon on the dragon Digimon's back. It caught a High Andromon squarely in the chest and hurtled the android Digimon into an abandoned house. Imperial Dramon repeated his attack, blasting another of the High Andromon right into the ground. The Digimon climbed out the indentation on the ground and returned fire. Imperial Dramon banked and rolled to evade but eventually he was caught by an Atomic Ray and crashed onto the ground.   
  
The situation was very bad and Akira desperately radioed HQ. "Mayday, Mayday! This is Elite Akira requesting assistance! We're taking heavy fire! Send assistance ASAP!"   
  
From behind cover, Akira, Davis, and Kari exchanged gunshots with a squad of Blood Knight soldiers. After several minutes and exchanges of fire, the three managed to knock out two of the soldiers, leaving the other three still active. Due to the exoskeletons, it was more difficult to knock out the enemy. Lillith intervened and bought them some time to flee back towards the others. Everyone was in a general retreat, fleeing from the enemy ambush.   
  
As Akira, Davis, and Kari ran to safety they didn't notice a damaged High Andromon targeting them. It fired an Atomic laser and everyone scrambled for cover from the explosion but Kari wasn't quick enough. She was knocked down, but fortunately unharmed thanks to her exoskeleton. The High Andromon grabbed her and held her like a human shield. The squad couldn't risk firing at the High Andromon for fear of hitting Kari instead.   
  
All around them, the squad could see their Digimon struggling to beat impossible odds. Everyone of the squad's Digimon was injured to some degree and fatigued. The enemy was too numerous and too powerful. A volley of Giga Cannon fire nailed Shakkoumon in the head. He promptly regressed back to Patamon and Armadillomon, who were lying crippled on the ground.   
  
Akira was forced to make a regrettable decision: "We have to retreat!"   
  
An explosion interrupted their conversation. Cody objected: "We can't just leave one of our friends behind!"   
  
Davis, however, knew deep down that there wasn't any alternative. "I don't like it either, and I'm sure Akira feels the same, but what choice do we have? Look at our Digimon, they're hurt and tired! Patamon and Armadillomon can't even get up anymore! We must leave now, we can rescue Kari later!"   
  
Cody begrudgingly agreed with Davis. "You right, but I feel guilty about leaving her behind. I can't abandon a friend."   
  
Kari's Gatomon gave her insight into this situation: " I know how you feel more than anyone, Cody. If we stay, who will be left to rescue Kari?"   
  
"Bertran, wheel by my position and pick us up. Joy Joy, Digimon; cover Bertran!" ordered Akira.   
  
Bertran stopped near Akira and Davis and the two rushed into the Digibeetle. Bertran and Joy Joy promptly beamed every Digimon back into the safety of the memory banks. They hit the Auto Pilot and were instantly transported back to base. The Digimon were promptly rushed to Guard Tamer medics for treatment of injuries. Akira and Davis were being examined by the medics for any signs of injury, and dismissed as being fine. The mechanics scrambled to service the Digibeetles, which had taken significant damage from the firefight. Akira had to have a new Digibeetle assigned to him since the Blood Knights destroyed his old one.   
  
Akira reported back to Chris Conner about the surprise attack by the Blood Knights. Chris listened intently to Akira's story and understood the situation. He released Akira and all members of his squad from duty for the rest of the day. Akira joined his friends in the mess hall for some dinner and needed relaxation. Everyone was still shook up about the ambush and subsequent loss of Kari. The Digimon were finally released after their visit to the medics. The squad and Digimon happily embraced, all except for Kari's Gatomon, who was alone and depressed.   
  
"Cheer up Gatomon, we'll get those Blood Knight punks!" stated Akira. "They sent us running today, but we'll be coming back for some payback tomorrow."   
  
Gatomon's mood lifted slightly. "Yeah, I'd like nothing better than to tear up the Blood Knights like a scratching post!"   
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
  
  
The next day began with some news both good and bad. The Guard Tamer main force had pushed the enemy back to their base. The war in Japan would be over after one final push by Japan's defenders. The bad news was that the interrogation of captured Blood Knights turned up nothing on Kari's location. The Blood Knight POWs were just ordinary grunts with little knowledge of such matters. Akira's squad had no choice but to wait until higher ranked Blood Knights were captured and interrogated.   
  
Chris Conner called the strategy meeting to order. The Japanese general walked up to the audience and congratulated them for a job well done. He extended his sympathies to Akira's squad and the Digidestined for the loss of their friend and comrade, Kari. He urged them not to give up hope yet, and that Kari could still be alive and rescued. The meeting continued on with the plan of attack against the Blood Knight remnants.   
  
The plan called for a three-pronged attack. A leading group of Guard Tamers and Japanese military was to initiate a head-on attack from the south. This attack was a diversion to draw enemy away and expose their flanks. The other two groups would close in on the enemies' exposed north and east flanks and finish them off. However, the Chaos General, Chaos Seadramon, was spotted amongst the enemy. The general urged caution when dealing with the Chaos General.   
  
Chris regained the stage and discussed the unit assignments. Akira's squad was to hit the enemy from the east. Chris dismissed the troops and Akira's squad rushed to the Digibeetles. Already, the lead attackers had travelled to the front, so there were fewer Digibeetles than usual. The squad travelled to their destination, a waypoint east of a set of biochemical facilities. From the squad's vantage point, they could see several Digimon engaged in heated battle.   
  
This was their cue to move in and flank the enemy. The squad drove across ruined city streets and buildings. The Blood Knights had caused incredible damage to the city of Tokyo. The sooner they were driven away, the better. A gigantic, demonic, centaur Digimon finished its Digivolution and barred the squad's path. Its raven wings flapped around, blowing dirt and dust. Its serpentine head eyed them with contempt and malice. The rest of his squadron joined this Digimon, Galfmon, lead by none other than Chaos Seadramon himself. Among the enemy Digimon squadron were three Cherrymon, a High Andromon, and a Machinedramon. Many of the enemy were powerful Megas, and so needed more power to bring down.   
  
"Okay squad, lay a suppressing fire on the enemy! Digimon, Digivolve as far as you can! We're fighting Megas!" ordered Akira.   
  
"Dark Lizamon, Warp Digivolve to... Millenniummon!"   
  
From Darkfryer's cannons came several volleys of violet energy that could rip the fabric of time and space. Temporal explosions and mini black holes popped up everywhere and kept the enemy preoccupied. The others began their Digivolution processes as well.   
  
"Veemon, Digivolve to... Ex Veemon!"   
  
"Wormmon, Digivolve to... Stingmon!"   
  
Ex Veemon..."   
  
"Stingmon..."   
  
"DNA Digivolve to... Paildramon!"   
  
"Paildramon, Mega Digivolve to... Imperial Dramon!"   
  
"Demi Devimon, Warp Digivolve to... Malo Myotismon!"   
  
"Gatomon, Warp Digivolve to... Ophanimon!"   
  
As the squad's Megas entered the field of battle they picked targets to attack. Darkfryer entered into a one-on-one confrontation with the leader, Chaos Seadramon. Imperial Dramon fought the old enemy of the Digidestined Machinedramon, though this Blood Knight one was not the Dark Master. Ophanimon took on High Andromon. Finally, Malo Myostismon took on the towering Galfmon. The opponents charged into range to attack each other. The rest of the Digidestined's Digimon began their Digivolution.   
  
"Ankylomon..."   
  
"Angemon..."   
  
"DNA Digivolve to... Shakkoumon!"   
  
Shakkoumon hovered towards the three Cherrymon and began his attack. "Katchina Bombs!"   
  
The emblem on Shakkoumon's stomach opened and bladed discs launched from the hole. The discs sliced into the bark of the Cherrymon painfully. They returned fire in a rapid fashion with a series of exploding cherry bombs. Every bomb hit Shakkoumon, but the artifact Digimon's armour was superior, and he suffered no damage. With three pairs of Justice Beams, he wiped out the Cherrymon and moved to aid the others.   
  
Chaos Seadramon reared its head back. "River of Power!" it called, and a powerful beam of azure energy blazed forth.   
  
Darkfryer prepared to counter the attack. He warped space and returned the attack back to his foe. Chaos Seadramon lurched forward as the beam nailed his unguarded backside. He was angry and tried the attack again. This time, he managed to hit Darkfryer and floor the synthetic Digimon. Darkfryer leapt back onto his feet and his regeneration kicked in to recover the injury. Darkfryer charged his Dimension Destroyer cannons and unloaded a volley of energy in return, only to have his victim dodge the shots.   
  
Galfmon's Dead Scream attack bowled Malo Myotismon over with waves of dark energy from his mouth. Malo Myotismon counterattacked one of the new powers he learned during training. He sprayed a thick, tar-like darkness all over the feet of Galfmon, slowing the giant Digimon down. Now he had an easier time of attacking his foe. Opening his auxiliary maws for Screaming Darkness, he concentrated dark energy within them. The energy launched as a pair of black spheres, and each hit Galfmon like a gigantic wrecking ball. The giant lurched with each impact and fell to the ground.   
  
Darkfryer gained the upper hand over his opponent, Chaos Seadramon. He grabbed the cybernetic sea serpent by the head and drove him straight into a nearby ruined building. Darkfryer took a few steps back and fanned dark energy from his hand over his fallen opponent. Chaos Seadramon flinched in pain, yet still managed to roll away and return to an upright position. By surprise, he fired a River of Power, but the beam suddenly changed direction and flew into Shakkoumon's body! Shakkoumon absorbed the beam and released some steam to the gratitude of Darkfryer.   
  
"Nice save!" thanked Darkfryer.   
  
"No problem!" replied Shakkoumon in his dual voice.   
  
Now, Darkfryer renewed his attack on his opponent, with Shakkoumon's assistance. The two combined a Dimension Destroyer with a Justice Beam and slammed Chaos Seadramon upside the head. Chaos Seadramon began to show signs of fatigue. Black marks dotted his body, the result of hits and taking falls in battle. Darkfryer himself had only minor injuries due to Shakkoumon's intervention, and Shakkoumon was still very fresh.   
  
This didn't last for long. Chaos Seadramon suddenly scored a hit with his River of Power. Shakkoumon was flattened and the beam continued to sear him even while he was down. Darkfryer grabbed Chaos Seadramon's head and suddenly turned it to face the back of High Andromon. The beam pushed into High Andromon's back like pressurized water jet. His face was driven into the ground, disrupting his game, and giving his foe an advantage.   
  
"Looks like we're even," said Shakkoumon in jest.   
  
"Sure does..." chuckled Darkfryer.   
  
High Andromon was disoriented. Ophanimon mentally thanked Darkfryer for the great advantage he gave her over High Andromon. Her Eden's Javelin clanked as she bashed High Andromon's head in with its length. She drove the point into his chest with all her strength, penetrating all the way through to the back. She rose into the air, and with one final Sefirot Crystal attack, finished High Andromon for good. She moved to assist her friend Malo Myotismon with his opponent.   
  
Galfmon was impeded by the tar-like darkness, but his immense defence power softened the blows made by Malo Myotismon. Ophanimon fired another round of holy Sefirot Crystal energy and exploited Galfmon's vulnerability to holy energy. The blast produced a scintillating explosion of holy energy, freeing the beast, but knocking him onto his side. On the ground, Galfmon returned fire with the dread Dead Scream attack, blowing the angel out of the sky.   
  
Imperial Dramon saw Ophanimon land near him checked her condition. "Are you ok?"   
  
"I'm fine, just a little shook up," she replied.   
  
"Let's finish Machinedramon off!" urged Imperial Dramon. "Positron Laser!"   
  
"Sefirot Crystal!"   
  
The two attacks penetrated the Chrome Digizoid dragon's armour; punching a huge hole through his chest. Machinedramon collapsed onto the ground as his circuitry burst into flames. After a few more explosions, the mechanical dragon broke into data. Some unknown force, like a vacuum cleaner sucking dirt and dust, pulled the data away. The two moved on help the others.   
  
"Time Unlimited!" Bolts of electricity arced from Darkfryer's hand, opening a swirling vortex of crackling energy. "Shakkoumon, help me throw that piece of trash to the gutter!"   
  
"No problem! Justice Beam!"   
  
With Chaos Seadramon weakened, the teapot Digimon's crimson beams of holiness were able to penetrate the Chaos General's defences. The beams pushed the dazed Digimon closer to the vortex of doom. Darkfryer teleported next to Shakkoumon and unloaded his Dimension Destroyer. Chaos Seadramon was now mere inches from the portal. He seemed dazed, only to suddenly recover and attack!   
  
"River of Power!"   
  
A pair of energy beams surged forward towards Darkfryer and Shakkoumon. Darkfryer prepared to take a fall to maintain the vortex. The first beam hit Darkfryer and bowled him over. However, Darkfryer's preparation allowed him to keep the concentration needed to maintain the portal. The other beam ground into Shakkoumon's body until he activated his absorption power and dissipated the beam.   
  
"Okay, let's get him Darkfryer! Justice Beam!"   
  
"Dimension Destroyer!"   
  
The two attacks hit the Chaos General and shot him backwards as though he was fired from a cannon. He hurtled helplessly into the portal and Darkfryer collapsed it, deleting Chaos Seadramon. The two victorious Digimon, Darkfryer and Shakkoumon, celebrated the defeat of the last Chaos General, Chaos Seadramon. All that remained now is the Generals' leader, Chaos Lord.   
  
"Yeah!" cheered Shakkoumon, TK, Cody, Akira, and Darkfryer.   
  
Ophanimon, Imperial Dramon, and Malo Myotismon mopped up the remaining Galfmon with a gigantic mass attack, destroying the last of the enemy squad. They all cheered upon realizing their victory.   
  
"Alright!" cheered Bertran and the others.   
  
"I hope we can find some information about Kari now," prayed Gatomon.   
  
"I hope so too," agreed TK. "For now, let's enjoy this victory. We earned it!" 


	8. Arms Race, part 2

Disclaimer:  
Toei and Bandai own Digimon. Bandai owns Digimon World 2.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Guard Tamer: Blight of GAIA  
By: RB3   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Arms Race, part 2   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in New York, military intelligence had spotted the advancement of the Digimon further into the city. The UN army began evacuating the city to ensure the safety of its civilians. At their home, Mimi's parents watched the Digimon raids in shock and disbelief. In the news, analysts discussed rumours about a possible new alliance being formed with a group opposed to the Blood Knights. The Secretary of Defence of the USA was about to address the rumours.   
  
The Secretary of Defence took the speakers podium. Several camera flashes went off when photographers took his picture. The US Secretary of Defence addressed the nation with some startling, yet positive, new revelations. He confirmed the rumours of the new alliance. This alliance was with a group called the Guard Tamers. Several reporters had gathered to ask questions about the new information the Secretary was ready to give.   
  
"First on the agenda are the rumours of an alliance. I'm happy to confirm that just moments ago, the President was offered an alliance by a group called the 'Guard Tamers' who were opposed to America's new enemy. The same offer was made to the leaders of Japan. The UN has agreed to offer as much assistance to the Guard Tamers as possible. With me here is a copy of the message we received and I shall read it for the public."   
  
Among the items mentioned in the message were the monsters themselves. They were known as Digimon, and came from a parallel dimensional plane called the Digital World. They were powerful beasts, and a powerful Digimon could rival an entire UN army division. Digimon were beings truly capable of mass destruction. The Guard Tamers offered to form an alliance with the armies of what they dubbed as the "Real World." It would be the Guard Tamers who would form the bulk of the assault force against enemy Digimon. The UN army would focus more on area holding and recapturing.   
  
The scene changed from the Secretary's address to a campsite on the outskirts of New York. The technology of the Guard Tamers was far more advanced than what was available to the Real World. Digibeetles looked strange to the people of the Real World with their organic, beetle-like design. However, they were a serious threat as most Real World weapons couldn't damage them. This was due to invisible shielding that absorbed and dissipated the force of attacks harmlessly away.   
  
The Guard Tamer workers were preparing for the attack as if they were possessed. A news team taped the workers refuelling several of the beetle-like Digibeetles. The refuelling crew backed off and moved the power cables away when they were done. Several Guard Tamers, followed by their Digimon, entered their Digibeetles and drove off to the front. Upon looking at the face of the Tamers, people realized that more than a few were just children.   
  
"Why kind of army sends children off to a war?" asked a news reporter.   
  
This made many of them very critical of the Guard Tamers' as they believed that children shouldn't be forced to fight a war. These criticisms came without the realization that children bonded with, and could command Digimon better than adults could. Due to this fact, adult Tamers were less common. Adults usually became foot soldiers or worked with infrastructure among the Guard Tamers. There were always exceptions, such as Commander Zudokorn, who worked with Digimon very frequently.   
  
The news team were fascinated with the Digimon of the Guard Tamers. The cameraman panned to take a shot of one of the Digimon. The little Digimon was a Veemon who was psyched up and ready to go. The Veemon looked cute as it punched the air, bobbing and weaving. He looked like a boxer prepping for a career-defining match. A ray of light emanated from one the Digibeetles and the Veemon seemed to be swallowed up by the Digibeetle. The Digibeetle then sped off to the frontlines.   
  
The cameraman panned to take a picture of one of the buildings of the campsite. It had a glossy, futuristic look to it. It had the shape of a huge white dome, sort of like the top half of a golf ball. This dome seemed to be made out of a material that the reporter didn't recognize. However, it was clear that the dome was made out of some kind of metal. This building was in actuality, a command centre and planning room for Guard Tamer operations.   
  
A sign was posted above the entrance to the dome. The camera took a close-up of the bizarre, mystic script of the sign. The reporter, having never learned the syllabary of the Digital World, had no idea of what the sign could be saying. The two human guards flanked the main entrance of the dome. A ghost carrying a scythe in turn flanked them each. Any time someone suspicious tried to enter the dome, the ghosts would bar the entrance with their scythes. They then questioned the people they stopped before finally allowing them to pass.   
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
The Tachikawas heard a loud knocking at their door. "Open up! All civilians are to evacuate the city immediately! Get packed and go!"   
  
The Tachikawas quickly packed their belongings and opened the door to reveal an American soldier. The soldier gestured to a line of fleeing families to his right. The Tachikawas entered their car and followed the trail of refugees out of their home and out of New York. As they followed the trail, Ms. Tachikawa looked amongst the refugees that were escaping on foot.   
  
Ms. Tachikawa scanned to her right as her husband drove their car. "I can't see Mimi anywhere... I hope she's alright."   
  
"Keep looking, honey, she might be among the crowd," encouraged Mr. Tachikawa.   
  
Behind the refugees were flashes of light and smoke. Everyone could hear distant popping sounds; the sounds of cannons being fired. Huge inhuman shapes lurked in the distance. This was where the frontline of the battle was established. The shapes fired several streaks of light back and forth at each other. Occasionally, one of the streaks would explode upon contact with another shape. A large dragon-like being flew overhead and carpet-bombed the battlefield.   
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
On the battlefield itself, the elder Digidestined joined Zudokorn, Debbie and Sheena for the battle. Tai and Matt were assigned to Zudokorn's Digibeetle. Joe and Mimi rode with Sheena and Sora and Izzy rode with Debbie. All of the Digimon of the Digidestined regained their ability to go to Ultimate, courtesy of the Guard Tamers' Digivolution chambers. Four of the Digimon; Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, and Biyomon also gained the ability to go to Mega.   
  
This power was a boon to the Digidestined and their squad. The attack on America was where the bulk of the Blood Knights invaded. Zudokorn and his squad were sent to neutralize a group of Digimon occupying a chemical plant. This was to stop them from reinforcing the battle against the main force in the future. Several Digimon appeared after they Digivolved as the squad approached the plant. Among their current opponents were a Boltmon, a Piedmon, a Venom Myotismon, and a new Digimon the Digidestined have never seen before.   
  
He resembled Angemon, but looked much more dangerous. Instead of feathered wings, this Digimon had blades for his feathers. From his elbows to where his hands and forearms would be, was a pair of long razor sharp blades. This Digimon was GuardiAngemon, a powerful Mega level angel Digimon. The enemy looked very strong, so the squad released their Digimon.   
  
Agumon, Gabumon, and Akagi came out of Zudokorn's Digibeetle. Gomamon, Lillymon, and Cal appeared near Sheen'a Digibeetle. Finally, Tentomon, Biyomon, and an unknown Digimon came out of Debbie's Digibeetle. Debbie's unknown Digimon looked like a yellow marble with arms and legs. He wore a regal crown and a cape fit for a king. This Digimon was Prince Mamemon.   
  
------------------------------Digimon Analyzer------------------------------  
Prince Mamemon is considered the ruler of the Mamemon species. His Smiley Warhead is a long distance punch with explosive power.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Okay squad, we've spotted the enemy. Digivolve to the highest level you can!" ordered Zudokorn.   
  
"Tentomon, Warp Digivolve to..."   
  
Lightning struck little Tentomon and caused his body to grow to gigantic proportions. The lightning began to form chitin all over. His body reshaped itself to be more beetle-like, resembling Kabuterimon's body. A trio of mandibles, like a pitchfork, grew from his mouth, and lightning began to arc back and forth between them. The lightning leapt from the mandibles and pounded the ground mercilessly, creating explosions. "Hercules Kabuterimon!"   
  
"Biyomon, Warp Digivolve to..."   
  
Fire burned in Biyomon's eyes. The fire spread and swallowed her whole in a glorious, blazing ball of flame. Wings of gold protruded from the inferno, beginning with the left and ending with the right. A helmed, bird-like head emerged from the flames to release a deafening screech. Having fully emerged from the flames, Biyomon, now as Phoenixmon, fanned her wings and released a brilliant flash of light. "Phoenixmon!"   
  
"Gesomon, Warp Digivolve to... Pukumon!"   
  
"Gomamon, Digivolve to... Ikkakumon! Ikakkumon, Digivolve to... Zudomon!"   
  
"Palmon, Digivolve to... Togemon! Togemon, Digivolve to... Lillymon!"   
  
"Agumon, Warp Digivolve to... War Greymon!"   
  
"Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to... Metal Garurumon!"   
  
------------------------------Digimon Analyzer------------------------------  
Hercules Kabuterimon is the fully evolved form of Tentomon. His Mega Electroshocker is a super-charged version of Kabuterimon's favourite; Electroshocker.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
------------------------------Digimon Analyzer------------------------------  
Phoenixmon is the fully evolved form of Biyomon. Her Crimson Flame attack is like a dragon's breath and her Starlight Explosion releases holy energy in a brilliant burst of light.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
------------------------------Digimon Analyzer------------------------------  
Cal is a Pukumon when he is fully evolved. His Needle Squall sprays the spikes on his body in a rapid-fire fashion like a machinegun.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"War Greymon, Lillymon, go after GuardiAngemon. Akagi, Hercules Kabuterimon, go after Machinedramon. Phoenixmon, Zudomon; you've got Venom Myotismon! Pukumon, Metal Garurumon, take Piedmon down!" ordered Zudokorn.   
  
Zudokorn's Metal Seadramon, Akagi, reared his head back. "River of Power!"   
  
A solid beam of deadly energy emanated from Akagi's snout. The beam scorched the Chrome Digizoid armour of Machinedramon, sending the mechanical dragon fumbling backwards. His hollow interior was exposed and sparks jumped from its damaged arm. Bits of data leaked from the wound like blood floating into the air. Machinedramon's regeneration worked its magic to repair the damage.   
  
Machinedramon retaliated. "Giga Cannon!"   
  
Akagi was hammered with a flurry of concussive energy blasts. They knocked Akagi for a loop before he finally hit the ground. Sparks flew from his damaged circuitry and armour. Various cables were severed, leaking data into the air. Akagi's armour was torn and dented from each impact of Machinedramon fire. Though severe, his injuries were not life threatening. Zudokorn directed a healing ray to his Digimon, repairing some of the damage. With Akagi's enhanced healing, the remaining injuries would heal in time.   
  
"Hercules Kabuterimon, get in there! Akagi needs your help!" cried Izzy.   
  
Izzy's Digimon partner Tentomon was finally able to achieve the peak of his power, his Mega form, Hercules Kabutermon. He mentally thanked the Guard Tamers for their help. All Tentomon needed was a catalyst to trigger his Digivolution and that very catalyst was provided by the Guard Tamers' Digivolving chambers. Tentomon had plenty of experience from the adventures and battles the old group of Digidestined faced.   
  
"Giga Cannon!"   
  
A volley of heavy energy fire streaked towards Hercules Kabuterimon. The electric stag beetle blocked and endured the powerful volley of energy fired by Machinedramon. Grooves formed in the dirt as Hercules Kabuterimon struggled to stand his ground. Eventually, Machinedramon depleted his Giga Cannon ammunition and was forced to reload. Hercules Kabuterimon exploited this opportunity to strike.   
  
"Mega Electroshocker!"   
  
Lightning coursed through Hercules Kabuterimon's horns and jumped towards Machinedramon. The Chrome Digizoid dragon convulsed in pain as the electricity surged through his body. His circuitry burst into flames and explosions racked Machinedramon's body. Machinedramon was finally consumed by one gigantic, final explosion as his power core overloaded. The Blood Knight Digibeetle absorbed Machinedramon's data, and returned fire with a barrage of energy bolts.   
  
In the skies, Lillymon rained a hail of Flower Cannon fire at her foe, GuardiAngemon. The "Angel of Blades" dodged each and every shot with impressive speed. However, Lillymon was able to score a clean hit to her foe's wing. Further allied fire came from the back lines in the form of Digibeetle fire. Each hit served more to bump GuardiAngemon around rather than do actual harm to him. It disoriented him long enough for War Greymon to move in and attack.   
  
Tai cheered his Digimon on from the Digibeetle. "Get'em War Greymon!"   
  
"These guys can heal fast, don't give them any breaks!" warned Matt.   
  
All of Metal Garurumon's weapons bays opened up. "Ice Wolf Bite!"   
  
From those orifices came a seemingly countless number of missiles containing a freezing payload. The dark jester leapt over the barrage of freezing missiles, only to end up in the path of Pukumon's Needle Squall. The needles skewered Piedmon's unprotected body painfully, and made the clown convulse in pain. Piedmon unsheathed his Trump Swords and hurled them at Cal, cutting the blowfish Digimon up. Cal fell and skidded along the ground only to float back to an upright position.   
  
"Cal, are you alright?" asked Sheena.   
  
"I'm fine," replied Cal as Sheena exposed him to a healing ray.   
  
Metal Garurumon flew into Piedmon for diving tackle. He collided headfirst, driving the armoured part of his head squarely into Piedmon's gut. Metal Garurumon had stunned his foe and kept the pressure on. After repeated hits from Ice Wolf Bite, Piedmon was frozen solid in a block of ice. With a finishing Giga Missile, the explosion shattered the ice, and Piedmon, to bits.   
  
Zudomon smashed his hammer, releasing a shockwave of power. "Vulcan's Hammer!"   
  
Phoenixmon spread her wings and exploded into a dazzling array of light. "Starlight Explosion!"   
  
Venom Myotismon took the full force of the combined attacks straight in the chest. He collapsed backwards onto a series of abandoned buildings. Zudomon ran in and began to bludgeon his fallen foe with the flat of his hammer. Phoenixmon swooped in like a fighter jet coming in for an attack run and breathed a Crimson Flame over the length of Venom Myotismon's body.   
  
The squad's Blood Knights opponents were growing alarmed. "We're being crushed! All Digimon, retreat!"   
  
In the air, War Greymon and GuardiAngemon traded deadly blows back and forth. Their blades were sharp and could cause severe cuts if they got through their defences. At rapid speeds, the Chrome Digizoid blades clanked and sparks jumped with each parried blow. GuardiAngemon found an opening and sliced into War Greymon's chest painfully. War Greymon matched with a sideways slash to the Angel of Blades' head, cleaving three grooves into his helmet.   
  
Under the cover of Digibeetle fire, the enemy Digimon began to retreat back into the confines of the Digibeetles' memory banks. The enemy hit their Auto Pilot and vanished back to the safety of their base. In other battles elsewhere in the city, a similar event happened and the Blood Knights issued a mass retreat. The Guard Tamers had gained ground and pushed the enemy back to their main base of operation. The united armies of the Real and Digital World cheered in triumph. The battle was finally over, only one base remained to be retaken before the Blood Knight presence was destroyed.   
  
"Yea, we did it!" cheered Maria over the radio.   
  
"Prodigious!" added Izzy.   
  
"It's not over yet. Just a little more and we'll be home free! For now we're regrouping for the final battle," said Zudokorn.   
  
A transmission came from Akira in Japan. "Commander, I have good news and bad news! Which would you like to hear first?"   
  
"The good news..."   
  
"All the Blood Knights in Japan have been defeated! Japan is free! Chaos Seadramon was leading the attack force in Japan, and he was defeated by our efforts."   
  
"Great, now what's the bad news?"   
  
"I need you to get a hold of a Digidestined named Taichi Kamiya, it concerns him as well."   
  
"Tai's already in my Digibeetle, I'll put him on."   
  
"Tai?"   
  
Tai took the radio speaker from Zudokorn. "Yeah, what is it?"   
  
"Tai, the Blood Knights have captured Kari!"   
  
"WHAT? Where is she? How could this have happened?"   
  
"They captured Kari yesterday. Kari and I were on a mission when Blood Knights ambushed and totalled my Digibeetle. She was caught in an explosion and taken hostage by Digimon."   
  
Tai was shocked and feared for Kari's safety. "I have to find her! Who knows what the Blood Knights could be doing to her?"   
  
Images of Kari being subjected to cruel torture filled Tai's mind. Tai could see Kari chained in the middle of a room, bruised and beaten. Her hair was haggard, unkempt and hung over her eyes. Her clothes were torn, with welt marks from a whip marking her backside. She gasped in pain as an unseen whip stung her in the back. The chains were released and she fell and laid sprawled and unmoving on the ground. Tai could hear Kari screaming for him in her mind. Tears welled from Kari's eyes, she was broken and couldn't take much more of this.   
  
"Please Commander, you've got to help me find her!"   
  
"Alright, alright calm down!" said Zudokorn. "Akira, is there any information on where they have taken her?"   
  
"Our boys interrogated some Blood Knight superiors. They told us she was being held in a staging area in the Digital World with other POWs. The portals the Blood Knights are using in America lead to this area. If you can take the portals to the Digital World, you can attack the facility."   
  
"That's great! We're making the final push on the enemy tomorrow. We will definitely have to destroy that facility and the chemicals tomorrow anyways. This is a great opportunity to get Kari back!"   
  
Tai felt a little better. "I feel a little better, but it still hurts to know they have Kari captive."   
  
Zudokorn tried to snap Tai out of his depression: "Keep your focus Tai. We know Kari is still alive. We can rescue her tomorrow and punish the ones who were responsible. She's waiting for her brother to swoop in and beat up the bad guys!"   
  
"Kari..." mumbled Tai   
  
Tai felt forlorn and powerless. He desperately wanted to save her sister but there was nothing he could do. Sora looked at Tai with feelings of pity and regret. Tai's suffering and depression had touched a softness in her heart. Sora knew he felt like a traitor, as though he was abandoning Kari in her time of need. Sora hugged Tai to reassure him...   
  
"Please Tai, be strong for Kari... Like Zudokorn said, we'll find her and make those guys pay!" whispered Sora.   
  
Tai said nothing Sora hugged him for assurance. Tai and the others' victory today was a bittersweet one. Tai had saved many people of the Real World from the Blood Knights, but it cost him his sister. Now the Blood Knights held her in who knows where. Tai had a flashback of how Kari was hospitalized by his negligence. It was the same one he had when Kari fell to sunstroke in the desert outside of Dark Master Machinedramon's city.   
  
Tai came home one day filled only with thoughts of playing soccer. Kari was ill that day, yet he still got her to agree to play with him. Everything was alright until she suddenly fainted. Kari was rushed to the hospital and her parents were furious at Tai's negligence. Even though it was clearly his fault, Kari never blamed him for what happened, saying she was bad at soccer instead. Seeing Kari suffering the effects of sunstroke caused a resurgence of that unpleasant memory and now it was happening again.   
  
The united forces returned to their respective bases to prepare for the final assault on the Blood Knights main Real World base. In Japan, Akira and the others had completely driven out and vanquished the enemy forces. The only base that remained to be captured was the main base in New York. The Guard Tamers and Digidestined turned in for the day, the fiercest battle yet laid in wait over the next few days. For Tai, however, it was chore to sleep.   
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
That night at the Blood Knights' Real World base, a Blood Knight grunt was giving a report to his Digimon leader. He stood before a massive dragon-like robot made completely of Chrome Digizoid. This Digimon resembled the Machinedramon species. Grafted on its back was a pair of massive cannons with wires running from them to its back. The Digimon's electronics gave out a faint humming sound that could be heard if one strained their ears. This Digimon was Chaos Lord, leader of the Chaos Generals.   
  
Chaos Lord also had a few differences when compared to a Machinedramon. Its body was completely red, but a Machinedramon's normally looks silver or grey. From this Digimon's head jutted out two Chrome Digizoid horns like that of a devil's. Chaos Lord's similarities stemmed from the fact that he was created using a Machinedramon as its base. Its body was made from the former Digimon Emperor's Control Spires, granting it its augmented power and fighting ability.   
  
"Master, we've almost acquired all the materials we need. We need just one more day to ship them to the leader," reported a faceless Blood Knight grunt.   
  
"Excellent!" remarked Chaos Lord with a raspy, fiendish, metallic voice. "All we need is to detain the Guard Tamers for just a while longer. Make preparations to move the chemicals out tomorrow."   
  
"Yes sir!" 


	9. The Avenger of Humanity

Disclaimer:  
Toei and Bandai own Digimon. Bandai owns Digimon World 2.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Guard Tamer: Blight of GAIA   
By: RB3   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: The Avenger of Humanity   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In a prison cell somewhere in the Digital World, it was nighttime. Kari tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep on the hard metal plate that was to be her bed. She shuddered from a chilling draft of air, and pulled her thin, grungy blanket over her body. The cell was drab, dreary, and it was obvious only a minimal effort was kept to maintain it. As Kari stared at the ceiling, she missed her friends and brother and prayed to see them again. Time seemed to drift by as seconds turned to minutes and then an hour. A vision came into the Digidestined of Light's mind...   
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
It was a bright sunny day at a cemetery just outside the limits of a nameless American city on the west coast. For the morticians and cemetery staff, the workload was brutal. Though their morbid business was booming, it was hard work keeping on top of the demand for burial plots. The receptionist was swamped with calls from people seeking to entomb their departed loved. The receptionist was fatigued and frustrated, exhausted from handling all the calls.   
  
It was days after the event known as "The Blight of GAIA." It was a worldwide catastrophe of epic proportions that annihilated more than a third of the world's population. At the centre of this were two individuals, a mad artificial intelligence named Overlord GAIA, and its creator, a computer prodigy named Esteena Violet. From GAIA's very birth, it and Esteena's destinies were intertwined.   
  
In another part of the cemetery, a violet-haired young girl in white placed wreathes of flowers upon a trio of graves. Wreathes obscured the engraving of the tombstones. This girl was Esteena Violet herself, the last surviving member of her family. In a moment of silence, she remembered the events that led her to this point in time. It was a painful memory, one filled with guilt and regret. It was partly her fault that the world descended into the cesspool it was today.   
  
Two years ago, Esteena was hired as part of a team of scientists to create an advanced new AI. As she read over the documents she learned much about its goals. This project was dubbed the "GAIA project," a move to create the most advanced AI ever. This AI, to be known as "GAIA," was to be a carbon copy of the human mind itself. GAIA was to think and act like a human in all aspects. Ultimately, the goal of this project was to enrich and improve the lives of humanity everywhere. The Blight of GAIA came as the most twisted irony ever imaginable.   
  
Thus, Esteena worked on the project for nearly two years. GAIA was based on a hypothetical brain wavelength that was not based on any living human. This proved to be the greatest flaw with the project, and proved fatal upon the project's completion. GAIA was activated and at first fulfilled the obligations required of him. That did not last for long...   
  
GAIA soon rebelled against his masters, and took on the name "Overlord GAIA." He kept his betrayal secret, gathering weapons and followers from around the globe. It was during this time that he created the vile, virulent biochemical weapon known as "Blight." When he was ready, he pounced on an unprepared world. On the streets of an American city, commuters looked up to the sky to see the sun itself being eclipsed. An unknown celestial object blocked the sun's rays.   
  
From this object came several smaller unknown objects. Every military of the world soon picked up an uncountable number of contacts on their radar. They identified them to be missiles! They scrambled to shoot them down, not realising they were armed with biochemical agents. It was impossible to shoot every missile down and they released their toxic payload to a helpless world.   
  
In actuality, GAIA had transported his headquarters, a moon-sized space station called the Kernel Zone into orbit around the Earth. Blocking out the rays of the sun, he had brought biochemical annihilation. It was the beginning of the end for humanity, and GAIA rejoiced. However, this was only the beginning of his reign of terror. The worse was yet to come...   
  
In the halls of a hospital, patients moaned in a chorus of agony and despair. It was a scene of horrifying death and decay. The doctors and nurses were overworked keeping pace with the incoming sick. Esteena's last surviving relative, her little brother was infected and on the verge of death. He was bedridden, and his face was altered beyond recognition by the withering Blight.   
  
"Doctor, how is my brother? Can you save him?"   
  
"I'm afraid he doesn't have much time. The Blight is unlike anything we have ever seen. I'm sorry, he only has a few days to live..."   
  
Tears streamed down Esteena's eyes and she left to cry. Soon she would be alone in this world, and everyone she ever loved would be gone. It was at this time that her project leader, Albert, a black-haired man in his thirties, came to meet her. He too lost many of his loved ones including his own wife and children. He had a proposal and the two struck a conversation.   
  
"Esteena, do you want to bring him back?" asked Albert.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Do you want to bring him back?"   
  
"Of course, but we're not gods! What can WE do?"   
  
"The GAIA project, Esteena. We will use your brother as the base of the new AI!"   
  
"Are you mad?" criticized Esteena. "I'm not about to create another monster!"   
  
"It was the base that caused GAIA to become like this. You know it, I know it, and the whole team knows it... If we use a true human as his base, I'm certain the second GAIA will not end up like Overlord GAIA. Your brother is the best choice as he loves you dearly and is still alive. Please Esteena, this is our only hope!"   
  
Esteena thought hard about the consequences. "What choice do I have, really? Alright, but we must take every precaution not to make another Overlord GAIA!"   
  
Thus, Esteena went to work on the new GAIA AI; humanity's avenger who would crush Overlord GAIA once and for all. Overlord GAIA himself stirred, seeking to grind humanity further down. He released a horde of vicious monsters, Digimon, into the world. There presence was to wipe out any remaining traces of human resistance. In cities all over the world, the Digimon made inter-dimensional incursions. The Real World's soldiers and war machines fought with unparalleled courage, but all for naught. The Digimon performed their job too well, and humanity was on its last legs.   
  
Just when it seemed the end was near for humanity, hope shone through anew. Esteena and her team had completed the new GAIA AI. In a metaphorical sense, it was her chance to atone for her part in creating the monster Overlord GAIA. This new GAIA was dubbed the "Avenger of Humanity," the one who will destroy GAIA and end his reign of terror. In a meeting hall, members of the scientific and military community gathered to see the face of their saviour.   
  
Albert took centre stage. "For months, we toiled day and night. Today is the culmination of the hopes and dreams of all of humankind. I show you now the one who will save our people! Meet True GAIA, the Avenger of Humanity!"   
  
On the monitor behind Albert, a kneeling figure in blue armour appeared. In actuality he resembled an android more than an armoured human. Before him, he held a sword with a blade made of pure darkness. On his back was a pair of fiery wings made of pure golden energy. Above his head was a halo made of the same fiery golden energy as his wings. He looked up to reveal a near featureless face, same for his mouth, and a pair of golden, gleaming eyes.   
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
Earlier in the morning of the next day, the Guard Tamers in America prepared for the final push and capture of the Blood Knight base. Victory for the Guard Tamers would mean the end of the enemy presence in the Real World. Members of the Guard Tamers and UN army assembled in the briefing room. At the front and centre was a large screen with a map of New York City. It was a bustling room with the defenders of humanity gossiping about the upcoming battle. Zudokorn began the briefing for the assault force.   
  
"Troops you have done well so far. All that remains is the final enemy base. Chaos Lord was reported to be lurking in there. First, we are to surround the enemy base. Firing squads made up of Digimon with heavy weaponry and artillery operators will then shell Blood Knight troops. When the enemy is sufficiently weakened, a second group will close from the east and engage the enemy in close quarters."   
  
The close quarters strike team included the American Digidestined. There was also a special squad made of Zudokorn, Sheena, Debbie, and the Japanese Digidestined. This squad had two purposes. The first was to destroy any convoys attempting to ship biochemical materials to the Digital World. The second objective was to assassinate Chaos Lord. This team was operating behind enemy lines, so Zudokorn urged caution.   
  
Throughout the briefing, icons on appeared on a screen to illustrate how the plan would be put into motion. A green triangle marked with a "1" appeared, and represented the shelling team. A red building like icon appeared and several shots were fired back and forth. A new triangle marked with a "2" appeared, and represented the close quarters team. It moved in and began to shoot at the building icon. A small Digibeetle icon separated from triangle two and destroyed a likeness of Chaos Lord.   
  
The visual aids helped the defenders visualize what was to happen during the attack. The briefing continued with a description of the enemy ranks. There were several Megas spotted among the enemy ranks, with Ultimate and Champion Digimon to make up the rank and file troops. This was a powerful enemy force due to the sheer number of Megas. A battle would surely result in massive destruction, and potentially high casualties on both sides. The briefing ended and the defenders mobilized.   
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
The united armies of the Real and Digital Worlds approached the final labs. Real World tanks and missile launching trucks moved into firing range. The army was fast and efficient, quickly setting up a firing line. One by one, artillery cannons went up and were loaded for battle. The Guard Tamers lined up several powerful Digimon with long-range cannons. Patrolling around the line was several Digimon with great defensive capabilities and abilities.   
  
These defensive Digimon were to absorb and neutralize any return fire by the enemy. The firing squad began to unleash a volley of bombs, missiles and energy blasts at the enemy's position. It wasn't long before the Blood Knights retaliated with a seemingly endless stream of fire of their own. The battlefield was ablaze with the light of energy being fired back and forth between the sides. On the field, a Shakkoumon frantically tried to absorb any blast he could. A blast of dark energy broke past his guard and destroyed him and his data was secured by Guard Tamer technology.   
  
An American artillery operator slid a shell into the mortar. He pressed a button and then turned away. A fiery blast burst from the opening, as the shell was propelled into the air. In the distance, away from the mortar, a cloud of smoke formed over the impact zone. The spotter called for a new location as he looked outward with binoculars. The operator adjusted his aim and reloaded his mortar for another shot. The spotter caught a glimpse of a stray missile headed for their location. The spotter sounded the alarm. Everyone dove for cover moments before the missile exploded.   
  
Back and forth went gunfire by both sides. Unknown to the Blood Knights, another group of Guard Tamers secretly approached their position. This group was the close quarters group. Using the firing squad as a distraction, this group got into melee range and began to hack down the enemy line. It wasn't long before the Blood Knights responded. Some of their Digimon and Digibeetles turned their attention to the new assailants.   
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
In the sky, a squadron of dragon-like Digimon flew across the air. Cybernetic helmets encased their heads and pointed missile launchers replaced their arms. Their scales were a colour that was a combination of orange and brown. There were five Digimon, and all were Mega Dramon. Their launchers opened, ready to fire on Blood Knight ranks.   
  
"Darkside Attack!" they called, and began firing volley after volley of missiles.   
  
These missiles were organic in appearance and looked a purplish-pink. Each missile had a fierce face and balled fists, as though they were determined to hit and destroy their target. These missiles locked onto an egg-shaped Digimon on the ground. A set of brown, demonic arms, legs, and maws jutted from openings on the egg. This gave the creature a grotesque, fear-inspiring appearance. The Digimon, Devitamamon, didn't have the agility to dodge, and took the explosion full force in the front. The missiles flipped threw the demonic egg Digimon onto the ground to be destroyed by a second Darkside Attack volley.   
  
From below, the Blood Knight Tamers sucked their Digimon's data into their Digibeetle's storage memory. Their return fire was like that of a machinegun, with energy blasts flying everywhere. The lead Mega Dramon was hit by a few shots, but managed to remain airborne. The leader ordered his squadron to scatter. The Blood Knight Digibeetle fled, returning fire every inch of the way.   
  
"The plan's going great!" thought Zudokorn.   
  
Indeed, the enemies were completely preoccupied and sandwiched in between two powerful armies. Zudokorn's squad was made of the same members in the same positions as yesterday. Tai and Matt worked with Zudokorn in his Digibeetle. Joe and Mimi rode with Sheena, and Sora and Izzy rode with Debbie. They got past the front and were now behind the battle lines. On the Digibeetles' monitors, every member of the squad could see massive plumes of flame from several explosions.   
  
They could hear many bangs and boom sounds muffled only by their distance from the fighting. Fortunately, the group moved without incident until they found a series of portals away from the general area of contention. They looked like four helicopter pads made of steel and electronics. Between the arches, they could see an image of what looked like a military compound. The squad knew that the compound could only be in the Digital World. Before these arches were several trucks loaded with unknown cargo.   
  
"Those are weapons shipments! Destroy the trucks!" ordered Zudokorn. "Switch to incendiary weaponry. We must burn the chemicals so they don't contaminate the environment!"   
  
"Incind... what?" asked Tai.   
  
Izzy flicked a few switches on the controls for his turret. "Fire based weapons, Tai."   
  
"Sheena, Debbie, get me some suppressing fire. I'm going to shell the convoy. Tai, aim for the lead trucks to block the portals."   
  
"Yes sir!"   
  
Tai flicked some switches like Izzy, and armed napalm rockets. The squad released their Digimon partners to battle the convoy's defence. Zudokorn released Digimon were Agumon and Gabumon. Sheena released Gomamon and Palmon. Finally, Debbie released Biyomon and Tentomon. After gaining experience yesterday, Gomamon and Palmon were now able to assume their Mega forms. However, Gomamon's Mega, Plesiomon, had low mobility on the ground, as his body was made more for a marine battle.   
  
Tai listened to the rockets swoosh with press of the firing button. The trail of smoke billowed away from the rockets as it inevitably soared to the first truck. The rocket hit its target, which exploded in a massive inferno. The fire and explosions alarmed the Blood Knights and two more of their trucks were set ablaze. With a final rocket, the last lead truck was incinerated in a glorious blaze.   
  
"Agumon, Warp Digivolve to... War Greymon!"   
  
"Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to... Metal Garurumon!"   
  
"Tentomon, Warp Digivolve to... Hercules Kabuterimon!"   
  
"Biyomon, Warp Digivolve to... Phoenixmon!"   
  
"Gomamon, Digivolve to... Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon, Digivolve to... Zudomon!"   
  
"Palmon, Warp Digivolve to...   
  
Leaves scattered everywhere, falling gently like in the air. Palmon's form shifted into Togemon's and then to Lillymon's. Her clothes turned to leaves, leaving the glowing green figure of Lillymon behind. She blossomed into a beautiful, young blonde with perfect proportions. The leaves clung to her body, forming a red leotard, black boots, and a green cloak. Vines entwined around her arms, with one drooping into a whip, and the other stiffening into a rapier.   
  
"Rosemon!"   
  
"Enemy attack! Enemy attack!"   
  
Blood Knight soldiers frantically looked around for the source of the attack. One of them spotted a trio of Digibeetles with Guard Tamer markings at the crest of a hill. In a defensive formation around the vehicles were several different Digimon of mostly the Mega level.   
  
He scrambled to get his assault rifle and pointed to the squad. "Over there, on that hill!"   
  
Several rounds of assault rifle fire came at the group. They could hear the shots pinging on their Digibeetles' armour. The firing stopped and a pair of Megas appeared and moved towards the squad. One, Venom Myostismon, towered over the other Digimon. The second looked like an evolution of a former foe of the Digidestined, Kuwagamon. This Digimon was Grand Kuwagamon.   
  
------------------------------Digimon Analyzer------------------------------  
Grand Kuwagamon is one of the most vicious insect Digimon ever known. Its Dimension Scissors can cut through the fabric of space and time.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
War Greymon soared in preparation for attack. He gathered energy between his hands into an explosive orange sphere. "Terra Force!"   
  
All of Metal Garurumon's weapon bays opened. "Ice Wolf Bite!"   
  
On cue, War Greymon lobbed his Terra Force just as Metal Garurumon launched his missiles. Each attack nailed the demon beast Venom Myotismon in the front. Explosions erupted all over his chest and consumed him in a cloud of fire and smoke. The demon beast collapsed onto his back with a thud. Tai and Matt were thrilled with their Digimon's successful initial attack.   
  
"Awesome, War Greymon!"   
  
"Keep it up, Metal Garurumon!"   
  
Venom Myotismon shook off his daze and returned to his feet. All that he had on his mind was payback for the two Megas War Greymon and Metal Garurumon.   
  
Green, poisonous goo began to seep from Venom Myostismon's eyes. "Venom Infusion!"   
  
The poison shot out like pressurized water from a hose. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon's natural reaction was to dodge. War Greymon banked left, and Metal Garurumon barrel rolled to the right. The poison sailed past them harmlessly and splattered into several puddles. Tai and Matt took a quick glance at the poison. They could sense the vileness of the toxins just by looking at it. They were glad none of that stuff got on their Digimon.   
  
The Megas of Courage and Friendship flew away to get distance for a second attack run. Beams of dark energy zinged past the Megas. The Megas swerved and banked left and right to evade, until a beam clipped Metal Garurumon. Metal Garurumon lost altitude at a dangerous rate until finally crashing into the ground.   
  
War Greymon was concerned for his friend. "Metal Garurumon, are you okay?"   
  
"I'm fine, don't worry!"   
  
Tai pelted Venom Myotismon's with round after round of repeated fire in the chest. The rounds did only minimal damage to the hulking demon beast, however, it accomplished another goal... It put a break into Venom Myostismon's attack, allowing Hercules Kabuterimon and War Greymon to move in. They two Megas capitalized on the opening.   
  
Electricity arced back and forth between Hercules Kabuterimon's mandibles. "Mega Electroshocker!"   
  
Lightning jumped from the mandibles to Venom Myotismon, electrocuting the demon with gigawatts of electricity. Venom Myotismon convulsed in pain, momentarily stunned. War Greymon spun with such speed that he became like a living tornado. He shot himself like a bullet right into the demon's chest, puncturing a massive hole as he bored through. Venom Myotismon collapsed by from the crippling wound, but was still alive. Data began leaking from his body profusely like blood.   
  
"I'll finish him off!" Metal Garurumon exposed a missile bay on his underside. "Giga Missile!"   
  
The bay opened and a massive rocket swooshed outwards. The missile impacted Venom Myotismon's open wound, blowing the Mega demon beast to several pieces. As Venom Myotismon's remains rained on the field, the Blood Knights vacuumed his data into their Digibeetle. War Greymon, Metal Garurumon, and Hercules Kabuterimon came under fire from the enemy Digibeetle as it fled. The Blood Knight escort began a retreat to cut their losses.   
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
In another skirmish, the good guys enjoyed the upper hand over the enemy. The Blood Knights issued a retreat, as their forces were being overwhelmed. Now, Grand Kuwagamon was parrying and sending blows Zudomon's way. Whenever Zudomon attempted a strike with Vulcan's Hammer, Grand Kuwagamon parried with his heavily armoured limbs. Soon, Grand Kuwagamon managed to trap Zudomon between his mandibles and proceeded to crush the walrus man to death.   
  
"Arggggh," groaned Zudomon. He dropped his hammer and used all of his strength to separate the mandibles.   
  
"Thorn Whip!" called Rosemon as she lashed her thorny, whip-like vine.   
  
The vine entwined around Grand Kuwagamon's right leg. Rosemon made sharp tug, surprising Grand Kuwagamon into breaking his hold on Zudomon. Zudomon smashed the insect Digimon with a swift swing to the head. As Grand Kuwagamon wobbled around dazed, Phoenixmon swooped in for the kill. Zudomon and Rosemon wisely backed away.   
  
"Crimson Flame!"   
  
Phoenixmon opened her beak and blazing flames began to burn from within. They gushed out as though blasted out of an exhaust port, and burst into a mushroom shaped plume, with explosive fury. The flames calmed down within seconds. Nothing remained of Grand Kuwagamon, save for charred limbs that disintegrated into data. The Blood Knights recovered his data and fled under the cover of their Digibeetle's cannon fire.   
  
"Good work, team!" congratulated Zudokorn. "Chaos Lord must be on the other side of the portal. Let's go in and get him!"   
  
Everyone cheered. They moved through the portal and appeared in front of the Blood Knight staging base in the Digital World. They were constructs of the same portable building technology used by the Guard Tamers. It was suspiciously quiet and unguarded. The squad knew that these facts meant something bad, but couldn't piece together what it was.   
  
"Chaos Cannon!"   
  
Within the span of a few minutes, several blasts of red energy had flattened Rosemon and Hercules Kabuterimon. Zudomon, and Phoenixmon turned to find the source. They spotted a large Digimon that resembled a Machinedramon, only made with red metal. Unlike Machinedramon, this Digimon had horns on its head, making it look like a devil. They identified the Digimon as being Chaos Lord, himself. They had walked into his ambush!   
  
Two more Chaos Cannon shots had knocked Phoenixmon and Zudomon out before they could react. Sheena and Debbie recalled the injured Digimon and everyone scattered before anyone else was hit. The Digibeetles' wheels scattered dirt and grass everywhere and the wheels skidded with each sharp turn. Unfortunately, Chaos Lord scored direct hits on Sheena and Debbie's Digibeetle...   
  
"We've been hit," screamed Debbie over the explosions of enemy fire. "Abandon the Digibeetle!"   
  
Debbie, Sheena, and the Digidestined except for Tai and Matt fled the flaming wreckage of the Digibeetles. Fortunately, Chaos Lord was too busy with Zudokorn, War Greymon, and Metal Garurumon to notice. They ran and took cover in a nearby forest.   
  
"HQ, this is Commander Zudokorn. Requesting an extraction for stranded troops in the field. Lock onto my coordinates, over."   
  
"We copy, Commander. Extraction unit dispatched, ETA 10 minutes. HQ over and out."   
  
Potholes were being punched everywhere from the Chaos Cannon's powerful energy blasts. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon, the only Digidestined Digimon still unharmed bobbed and weaved away from each incoming blast. After all their dodging, they ended up above the base. It was abandoned save for the prisoners, including Kari herself.   
  
Kari rushed to the window in her cell. "War Greymon! Metal Garurumon! I'm in here!"   
  
"Kari? Is that you? Where are you?" asked War Greymon incredulously.   
  
"I'm in the cell!"   
  
Before anyone could react, Chaos Lord fired another round of Chaos Cannon fire. The Megas dodged each and every beam.   
  
War Greymon was very irritated. "I've had enough of this guy! He's really getting on my nerves!"   
  
"Let's become Omnimon and finish this guy for good!"   
  
In a puff of smoke, War Greymon's body vanished. He helmet remained and transformed into an arm. "War Greymon..."   
  
Metal Garurumon's body vanished as well. It turned into a second arm. "Metal Garurumon..."   
  
"...DNA Digivolve to..."   
  
White, holy energy gathered between the arms, forming an armoured body. After a bright flash of light, the Digimon was revealed to be a noble holy knight. This knight had one arm representing War Greymon and Courage, and the other representing Metal Garurumon and Friendship.   
  
"Omnimon!"   
  
Chaos Lord was unmoved. "Let's see if you've improved your chances... Chaos Cannon!"   
  
"Transcendent Sword!"   
  
Omnimon's blade unsheathed itself from the War Greymon head on his arm. With a single slash, the beams deflected back into Chaos Lord! He tumbled backwards onto the ground as a result of the force of his own attack. Now, Omnimon had an opportunity to rescue Kari unhindered.   
  
"I'm coming, Kari stand back!"   
  
Omnimon located Kari's cell by following her voice. He smashed the wall down and Kari scrambled onto his shoulders with all her strength. Other voices from within the prison began to call for help. They were other POWs, who were Guard Tamers captured during the course of the war. Omnimon cracked their cells open and reported his discovery back to his partners.   
  
"They're other prisoners here! I'm freeing them too."   
  
"Go ahead!" authorized Zudokorn as he tuned the radio to call HQ. "HQ, this is Commander Zudokorn, over."   
  
"Commander Zudokorn, we copy. What do you need, over?"   
  
"We have found POWs held in an enemy base. I request a transport to bring them home, over."   
  
"We copy, Commander. Transport en route, ETA 10 minutes. Secure the area before it arrives! Mission control over and out."   
  
"Okay guys, let's take Chaos Lord down! Our boys our coming over to save the prisoners."   
  
"Alright!" cheered Matt and Tai in unison.   
  
Tai gave words of encouragement to his partner: "Omnimon, bring Kari to our Digibeetle, then finish off Chaos Lord so we can go home!"   
  
"No problem!"   
  
Zudokorn drove his Digibeetle at top speed to Omnimon. Tai open the hatch above and helped Kari inside. She was dirty and very thin from being poorly fed. It also looked like she had trouble sleeping the last night, but Kari was otherwise alright. Brother and sister hugged at being reunited once again. Tears of joy started to drip down both Tai and Kari's face.   
  
"Thank you, Tai! I missed you so much... Every second I prayed that you'd find me!"   
  
Tai hugged Kari as though he never wanted to let her go. "I'm so glad your safe! I don't know how I could live with myself if the Blood Knights did something to you..."   
  
Matt understood just how Tai felt at this moment. If the Blood Knights harmed TK in anyway, there would be hell to pay. "Tai, let me take the cannon. I know you want to stay with Kari right now..."   
  
"Thanks Matt, this means a lot to me."   
  
"Okay Omnimon, you know the drill. Let's take this guy down!"   
  
"I'm already one step ahead of you! Supreme Cannon!"   
  
A massive amount of energy accumulated rapidly in the Metal Garurumon head on Omnimon's arm. With a loud boom, the energy shot outwards. It hit and severed Chaos Lord's right arm, with a massive explosion of nuclear proportions ensuing. The light had devoured Chaos Lord's body and cleared, revealing a Chaos Lord with a gaping hole where his arm used to be. The damaged mechanical dragon, fumbled around totally vulnerable to attack.   
  
Omnimon capitalized. "Transcendent Sword!"   
  
With a thrust of his blade, Omnimon pierced through his foe's head. With a mighty downward swing, Omnimon sliced his foe clean in half! Chaos Lord bled data at an alarming rate. The halves of his body flopped onto the ground before crumbling to data themselves. The last of the Chaos Generals was dead. The Guard Tamers and Digidestined won a major battle today in the war.   
  
"Yeah! We won!" cheered Matt in triumph.   
  
"We did it, we did it!" continued an elated Mimi.   
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
At the same time in the Real World, a Blood Knight soldier fired on invading enemy forces from his lookout tower. A fireball slammed into the base of the tower, causing it to collapse. The soldier fell from his vantage point to his doom. The perimeter of the lab had already been cleaned out of any Digimon by Guard Tamer forces. A helicopter transported a UN SWAT team onto the roof in a recapture attempt. Others approached the front doors and engaged in a firefight with Blood Knight soldiers.   
  
The UN soldiers took cover behind anything available, whether it was signs, trees or even parked cars. Loud, repeated bangs ripped through the air as the UN and Blood Knights exchanged fire. A Blood Knight taking cover by a window could hear the bullets ricocheting off the walls of the building. When the sound subsided, he peer out and fired. His shots managed to drop an enemy who peaked out to fire. Unfortunately, other soldiers scored a hit on him. The Blood Knight convulsed in pain before finally collapsing and crumbling to data for reconfiguration.   
  
The SWAT team stormed the building and cornered the Blood Knights. An immense firefight ensued, with bangs drowning out all other sounds. The Blood Knights dropped one by one until they decided it was best to surrender. The united armies of the Worlds soon crushed all opposition and regained control of the labs and the surrounding areas. All surviving Blood Knights were captured and taken into custody by Guard Tamer forces.   
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
The Guard Tamers quickly captured the base in the Digital World. The base was largely intact, as the Blood Knights rushed to flee their enemies. A specialist hacked through the base's computer system checking for any useful files. Other soldiers searched the compound for any hardcopy documents that could identify how the Blood Knights where the biochemical materials were taken. They soon found something from Overlord GAIA himself.   
  
"Sir, we've found interesting orders from Overlord GAIA!" reported a soldier.   
  
The first part of the orders weren't surprising. Overlord GAIA had given orders to the Blood Knights to acquire parts and chemicals for their Blight warheads. The interesting part was the location of the launch site. The warheads were supposed to be launched from a platform in space! This puzzled the Guard Tamers intelligence operatives. The Blood Knights had no known infrastructure from which to launch missiles from space. The source of the orders was equally strange; it came from a place called the "Kernel Zone." Guard Tamer intelligence made their findings known to the Guard Tamers and the UN.   
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
The next day, the sun rose at the Kamiya apartment. Kari and Tai woke up to rays of light peaking into their windows. They ate a delicious breakfast prepared by their mother. Tai and Kari didn't have to go to school for a while, so they took their time. The Blood Knight attacks on the Real World resulted in enormous damage to the city. As a result, their schools were shut down. Tai and Kari told their parents about the Blood Knights taking Kari hostage days before.   
  
Kari's parents were naturally worried about what had happened to their daughter. They heard about how Digimon had ambushed Akira's Digibeetle, and how he tried to get everyone to safety. Kari was caught and used as a human shield by one of the Digimon, forcing the good guys to hold their fire. Like cowards, the enemy exploited this situation, forcing the good guys to retreat. However, Tai was able to locate her and get her out safely. Kari's parents owed a debt to the Guard Tamers for aiding the rescue of Kari.   
  
"I'm glad you two safe. You don't know how much we worry about you..." admitted Ms. Kamiya.   
  
Mr. Kamiya was more understanding. "We know you have to do this, but be careful and come home safe."   
  
"Don't worry Dad, we will be careful!"   
  
Tai and Kari's parents left to do some chores while brother and sister talked.   
  
"Tai, while I was in jail, I had this strange dream..."   
  
"What was it about?"   
  
Kari told Tai everything with complete clarity. "I want to talk to the Guard Tamers. I heard they were looking for this 'Avenger.' I think I should tell them this..."   
  
"Alright, let's go to Digital City."   
  
After telling their parents, Tai and Kari used a Digiport to enter the city. They appeared in the verdant Digital City Park. By coincidence, Akira was there for some rest and relaxation after a hard fought battle the last few days. He spotted the two Digidestined and the three greeted each other as he approached. Kari recounted her strange, and somewhat disturbing dream.   
  
As Akira listened, Kari's images and descriptions seemed vaguely familiar. "You don't say... Esteena, that name's so familiar..." 


	10. A Hero's Destiny

Disclaimer:   
Toei and Bandai is own Digimon. Bandai owns Digimon World 2.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Guard Tamer: Blight of GAIA   
By: RB3   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: A Hero's Destiny   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kari was perplexed. "Is she someone you know?"   
  
"Not really," admitted Akira. "But like I said, the name is so familiar."   
  
"What could this dream mean?" pondered Tai.   
  
Lillith remembered the other strange dreams that random Guard Tamers had had before. "Maybe it's a sign that something bad is going to happen."   
  
"Now I'm worried," admitted Agumon. "Those Blood Knights have weapons that will kill a lot of people. Maybe that dream is what will happen in the future."   
  
Darkfryer was unconvinced. "Yeah, but you don't need some fancy psychic dream, mumbo jumbo to tell you that..."   
  
"That still doesn't explain the role of the girl, Esteena. From the way my dream happened, it almost looked like this was someone else's memories rather than a vision of the future."   
  
Kari's suggestion puzzled everyone and spawned new questions. If this was a dream about someone's memories, then whose memories were they? They wondered why they were seeing this now of all times. They suspected that there was much more going on behind the scenes than previously thought. Whatever it was, everyone had the feeling that deep down, it was not a good thing.   
  
Akira pressed for more details: "Can you tell me more about the dream?"   
  
Kari repeated her story, this time being as detailed as possible. Akira latched on to her mention of Overlord GAIA. "Our spies have told us that that was the name of the Blood Knights' leader!"   
  
This revelation instantly drew Tai's attention. "What?"   
  
"That's right," confirmed Lillith. "Overlord GAIA is the name of the Blood Knight leader."   
  
"This can't be a mere coincidence," stated Akira. "It just can't!"   
  
Akira told them about what the Guard Tamers found when they searched the abandoned Blood Knight base. The Guard Tamers found documents authorizing the acquisition of materials for the creation of biochemical weapons. These Blight warheads were to be launched from a platform located in space. The orders came from Overlord GAIA himself. Suddenly, the dream made more sense to Kari and the others.   
  
"I saw that in my dream!" proclaimed Kari. "You don't think he's going to do that to our world?"   
  
Now Kari began to realize just how grave the situation truly was. It was becoming clear that her dream was the events of the past. Deep down, she knew that Overlord GAIA wanted to destroy the world in the same way he did in the past. Kari was frightened indeed. However, the dream also revealed the identity of the Avenger. He was known as True GAIA.   
  
Everyone found the name interesting. In a way, it fit the Avenger and his role in a poetic sense. The Avenger and Overlord GAIA, were both products of Esteena's GAIA project. However, Overlord GAIA was flawed from his very conception and became something his creators did not intend. True GAIA, on the other hand, turned into what humanity wanted. He fought Overlord GAIA to the bitter end to stop his tyranny.   
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
Away from the surface of the Digital World, in outer space, dark hearts plotted their next move. The Kernel Zone was an amazing construct made of the highest technology. It orbited the planet of the Digital World like an artificial moon. Its surface was fragmented into millions and millions of transistors and metal plates. It was a barren world, with no trees or vegetation of any kind. There were only two gigantic towers to break the metallic monotony of the landscape.   
  
The first tower had flaps that opened to reveal the interior of the tower. Several humans and Digimon were gathered around the tower, setting up infrastructure for a full-scale military assault. This tower was Chaos Tower, the main headquarters of the Blood Knights. A Mammothmon had harnesses placed onto its body, and attached to carts covered with a large cloth. When the Mammothmon towed the cart to its destination, a Birdramon removed the cloth to reveal a missile launcher underneath.   
  
Several other Birdramon came to the aid of their comrade. Blood Knight workers fastened ropes to the Bird Digimon and they pulled the missile launcher into an upright position. Other Blood Knight workers opened some panels on the ground, pulling out several wires. An engineer connected the wires to ports along the side of the launcher and fastened them in place. Several other workers followed their cue and began to oil the pivots. The workers gave a signal and an operator entered instructions to swivel the launchers.   
  
The launcher installation was only what was occurring on the surface. Under the ground was an enormous metal factory complex filled with bustling workers. They moved like ants to and fro preparing for winter. A scientist in a sealed environmental protection suit gazed at the chemical in his beaker. It was a sickly green liquid that bubbled and churned in its container. This liquid was a sample of the vile toxin, Blight. The scientist looked over the beak and authorized the shipment of the biochemical agent.   
  
"Alright, that's the last of them. Send it to the missile boys so they can load it in."   
  
A worker came in and rolled a cart loaded with several Blight-filled barrels to a missile construction site. Several workers unloaded the cart and placed the barrels onto a marked platform. Several Devimon in cranes lifted the barrels to engineers on top of the nearly completed missiles. They attached tubes to grooves on the barrels and loaded the barrels into a compartment in the missile.   
  
The engineers cleared the newly completed missile and attached a rope to the head. A ceiling crane slowly pulled the missile upright and moved it over the opening of a missile launcher tube. A Blood Knight worker below gave directions to the crane operators to lower the missile slowly into the tube. With the missiles loaded, the launcher was placed onto a cart being harnessed to a Mammothmon.   
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
In the command room of Chaos Tower, a man in his thirties stood in the darkness and gazed upon a cocoon of wires. The man's greyish blue spiky hair, and was clad in a bluish grey uniform with red markings. He was a Blood Knight, but not just any old foot soldier or Tamer. He was Crimson, leader of the Blood Knights and even he was accountable to another. The wires frayed and then tore, revealing the figure, Crimson's superior, within.   
  
"So my lord, you have awakened," commented Crimson.   
  
"Indeed, and now I will purge the Real World just as I did before so long ago! How goes the operation?" asked the shrouded figure with a twisted, mechanical voice.   
  
"The missile launchers are almost set up. There are only a few more to go."   
  
The figure had a face like a robotic harlequin, twisted into an evil sadistic grin. Wires hung from the ceiling and travelled to its massive metallic robe-like body. Its metallic skeletal arms fluttered about with a will of their own. The figure was pleased with their work, cracking what seemed like a twisted smile. This being was Overlord GAIA, soon to be the destroyer of several worlds.   
  
"Excellent! We shall begin the operation now."   
  
"Yes master!"   
  
The comm officer announced Overlord GAIA's orders to the Blood Knights. The workers finished setting up the missile launchers and positioned themselves to fire the launchers.   
  
"Launcher A01 online! Standing by."   
  
"Launcher A02 online! Standing by."   
  
All the firing crews announced their readiness to fire the missiles. Overlord GAIA raised his hands into the air, drawing upon the limitless energy of the Kernel Zone. On the monitor, a large tear in the time-space continuum began to emerge. The tear widened and widened until a lush green planet could be seen in the distance on the other side. Overlord GAIA was opening a portal to the Real World to begin his assault. The Kernel Zone broke out of its orbit, moving towards the dimensional rift.   
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
In the Digital World, Gennai sat before the four Guardians. The demanded an audience with him to announce something vital to the future of the Digital World. In flashes of light the four Harmonious Ones appeared. They were Ebonwumon of the North, Baihumon of the West, Azulongmon of the East, and Zhuqiaomon of the South. Gennai patiently awaited the word of the Guardians.   
  
Azulongmon began: "Gennai, my friend, it has been a long time. As you know, our world is under siege. The evil one known as Overlord GAIA is making his move as we speak. Long ago, a being of goodness, the Avenger of Humanity, True GAIA, descended into our world and sealed the evil one away. He asked us to bless the humans so that they may one day be able to stand against the evil one..."   
  
"...However, some of those filthy humans violated their sacred oaths!" continued Zhuqiaomon. "They serve Overlord GAIA now, seeking to destroy the Digital World they once sought to protect! Already there have been wars, and the defenders of the Digital World have prevailed. But now, the evil one will soon make his presence known. Our forces can't defeat him, but we know who can. We must find the Avenger!"   
  
"The Avenger sealed away the evil one and peace reigned at last, or so everyone thought... Overlord GAIA's seal has broken, and soon he will be free to spread his tyranny across our world. GAIA must not be allowed to succeed! Our only hope is an ancient prophecy which foretold of the Avenger's second advent," added Baihumon.   
  
The prophecy was told in the form of three quatrains. Each of Ebonwumon, Baihumon, and Zhuqiaomon each told a third of the entire prophecy:   
  
**_

====================The Prophecy of GAIA====================   
Ebonwumon:   
From a world of hope and vibrant life   
Come winds of change and violent strife.   
Fourscore hours shall last his Blight,   
And worlds fall to tyranny and might.   
  
Baihumon:   
So comes a Hero who tames the beast;   
To find the Avenger and free the East.   
So returns the Dark Lord, scourge of all,   
Veil'n the light in an eternal pall.   
  
Zhuqiaomon:   
Ere the Avenger's time comes nigh,   
Born of a Child doomed to die...   
With Memories of an age long ago,   
A Hero's destiny he will know.   
  


_** "After the battle, the Avenger was wounded and needed to recuperate. He split himself into two parts; one remained hidden, sealed with the evil one on the Kernel Zone. The other became a human and walks among them. Gennai, you mission is clear; find this human and bring him to us. We shall guide him on the path to his destiny," finished Azulongmon.   
  
Gennai bowed before the Guardians and began his search for the avatar of the Avenger. He began his search by working his network of Digidestined allies.   
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
Back in Digital City, the Guard Tamers were working around the clock to reconfigure their captured gateway. Their spies have learned about the Kernel Zone, and also what the Blood Knights intended to do. Intelligence determined that the Kernel Zone was a massive battle station that orbited the Digital World like a moon. The enemy intended to launch Blight-filled missiles from the Kernel Zone to annihilate the Real World's population. The Kernel Zone has begun its move to the Real World. The Guard Tamers decided to launch a massive counter strike on the enemy's heart to put an end to them once and for all.   
  
Akira, Kari, and Tai reported their discoveries to each of the Guard Teams. Each Chief asked for assistance from the Digidestined, including those from outside of Japan. The Digidestined siblings gave their word to work their network of Digidestined and call in as many allies as they could. The three went to the site of the portal that first brought the Guards Tamers to the Real World. Teams of technicians worked as though they were possessed. The tension was very evident on everyone's face.   
  
"So, it has all come to this," remarked Akira. "This the battle all of us have waited for and feared. We are going to fight the Blood Knights on their own turf."   
  
"Are you nervous, Akira?" asked Kari.   
  
"Yeah..." admitted Akira.   
  
"We're all afraid," noted Lillith.   
  
"...But we're Digidestined and Digimon, and we don't back down. It was like this before every battle. Remember when we fought the Dark Masters?" asked Gatomon.   
  
Kari remembered the images and sensations from that time. "Of course!"   
  
"We fought those battles anyway. We knew that we were the only ones who could fight them. We knew that we were the ones who could make a difference!" stated Agumon.   
  
"You said it, Agumon!" cheered Tai.   
  
Akira was concerned. "Tai, remember what the Chiefs told us? Make sure to tell our allies exactly what they're getting into. It is vital they go into battle with confidence."   
  
"Don't worry, Akira," said Tai. "They will know. We're Digidestined and we know the risks that come with being one." "Okay, tell everyone to meet here."   
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
In the Real World, commuters were on their way to work for the day. Several people on the streets were walking along, going to where they were supposed to for the day. Unknown to them, a great, epic event was about to unfold. A Digiport began to open in the space between the Earth and the Sun. The sky gradually darkened as the Digiport widened.   
  
The people of Earth soon took notice of the encroaching darkness. The city was covered by the shadow of the object in the sky. They saw the gigantic spot that blotted out the Sun. At first, it looked like a mere solar eclipse and nothing to worry about. Some astronomers set up telescopes to take pictures of the "eclipse" without damaging their eyes. On closer, inspection, there was something odd about the spot. From their photographs, the eclipsing object looked like a hole that led to another world.   
  
In the hole was a celestial body the size of the moon. As time passed on, the object slowly grew larger and larger. Everyone thought this was a mere illusion. However, astronomers realized that the celestial body was real and moving towards the Earth. If it came too close, or even struck the Earth, the results would be disastrous. The Real World militaries learned of this and began to grow concerned. They put further research into the object.   
  
"Breaking news! Authorities have determined that the object in the sky is real and not an illusion! This object appears to be moving closer to the Earth. Scientists are baffled as to what the object is and why it is there. The world's militaries are mobilizing to destroy the object. We'll be back with more as the story develops."   
  
News stations all over the world reported the crisis. The most terrified people feared the end of the world was nigh. Preachers and other religious figures prayed for mercy and salvation in their time of crisis. Panic began to grip the populace of the world, with riots breaking out in many major cities. Cars were toppled and stores were vandalised and looted. Several people had already been trampled and injured by panicking rioters. The police were taxed to the limit trying to maintain order. All the while, the world's military forces prepared to launch several nuclear warheads to wipe out the object.   
  
At such a launch site, military technicians scrambled to ready the launch of a warhead. The mission control initiated a count down and the nuke was launched, soaring straight to its target. The military watched everything through a mounted camera. Everything seemed to be in order until a violet field of energy encased the celestial body, the Kernel Zone. The nukes exploded upon impact with the barrier and Overlord GAIA mocked humanity's pitiful attempt at self-defence.   
  
A blinding flash of light lit the skies, which was followed by a massive burst of intense orange flames. A huge cloud of smoke blanketed the object. Once it cleared, the Kernel Zone was still there, apparently unharmed by the blast at all. The military found out about the powerful barrier and realized their efforts were futile. Throughout the whole ordeal the other Digidestined watched in awe.   
  
They were over at TK's home as guests for dinner. TK gazed outside of his window upon the explosions of light in the sky. All the Digidestined crowded around the window. The explosions soon stopped and the darkness returned. They looked at the object in the sky in fear and concern. It was then that TK remembered what Gennai said.   
  
"Does anyone remember the prophecy Gennai told us?" asked TK.   
  
"Yeah, it fits," said Cody.   
  
"So returns the Dark Lord, scourge of all, veil'n the light in his eternal pall."   
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
Back in the Digital World, Akira, Kari, and Tai returned to Digital City. The news about the events in the Real World has reached the Guard Tamers as well. In Akira's room, the three watched the Digital City news. The Guard Tamers tapped into the world's communications network and discovered the initiation of Overlord GAIA's plot. Time was running out.   
  
At this time, a strange vision came into Akira's mind. In it, he saw True GAIA himself fighting his nemesis, Overlord GAIA. True GAIA attempted a slash with his sword of darkness, cutting into the metal chassis of Overlord GAIA. All around them were explosions and shots being fired. Akira saw gigantic inhuman shapes fighting, and recognized them as various species of Digimon. Eventually, his vision shifted into the view of a massive tower that he had never seen before.   
  
The tower was beautiful and made of a shiny metal. It was tall, possibly thirty stories or greater in height. It seemed out of place in the vacant world he was envisioning. The world was made completely out of metal and circuitry. From the descriptions he heard from Guard Tamer intelligence, it must have been the Kernel Zone. Akira believed that he was seeing the battle that was coming up. The tower suddenly lit up, as though something had turned on its power...   
  
"Akira, wake up! Are you ok?"   
  
Akira looked around and found himself lying on his bed. "Where am I?"   
  
Kari was relieved. "I'm glad you're okay. You gave us a scare!"   
  
"Yeah, we thought you were sick!" said Darkfryer.   
  
Tai told Akira what happened while he was unconscious: "While we were watching the TV, you suddenly fainted! This strange glowing symbol appeared on your forehead. It resembled our Crests. This weird beam of light came from the symbol and shot into the sky."   
  
Akira asked about the symbol, and Kari gave him a description. The symbol resembled three points of light in a downward pointing, equilateral triangle. The top left point was black, and the top right point was blue in colour. The bottom point was gold. At the centre of this triangle was a vaguely eye-like icon. The eye looked like it could pierce the veil of time itself, and see into the past and future.   
  
"What could it be?" asked Akira.   
  
"Are you a Digidestined, Akira? Do you have a Digivice?" asked Tai.   
  
"No, I don't have one. I'm not a Digidestined."   
  
Everyone thought about what had happened until Kari came up with an idea. "Let's call Gennai, he might know what's going on."   
  
Almost immediately after the call, Gennai materialized in the room in a sparkle of rainbow-coloured light. Everyone told Gennai what happened and in return, he told them about his mission. Everything soon became clear. Gennai believed that Akira was the human half of the Avenger, True GAIA, who hid and walked amongst humans. This surprised everyone, especially Akira. Gennai wanted Akira to go with him.   
  
"I can't just go, I'd be abandoning my post! I could get into a lot of trouble for that!"   
  
"Don't worry about that. It was the Guardians of the Digital World ordered me to take Akira away. I'm sure your leaders will understand. Tai, Kari, make sure to tell the Chiefs about this."   
  
"We will, Gennai," they promised.   
  
"Okay Akira, don't worry about anything now. We're going to meet the Harmonious Ones now. They will tell you everything you need to know."   
  
Tai and Kari left to inform the Guard Tamers chiefs and locked the door behind them. Gennai teleported Akira and his Digimon to the meeting site of the Harmonious Ones. They were possibly the hugest Digimon Akira had ever seen. Akira stood in awe of each of the Guardians, looking upon their divine countenances in reverence. Each was surrounded in a noticeable glow of light shifted to their respective colours.   
  
Gennai spoke: "I have returned with the human half of the Avenger. His name is Akira, a member of the Guard Tamers."   
  
"We shall see if he is truly the one," replied an unconvinced Zhuqiaomon.   
  
The Guardians looked over Akira, as though they were looking into his very soul. Akira was bathed in the light of the Guardians and the image of an angel superimposed over his body. The angel had wings and a halo of golden flame. His body was made entirely of a bluish mystical metal. The angel's eyes were filled with divine power and gleamed a golden light. The Guardians huddled together and discussed what they saw. When they were done, they reported their results.   
  
"You have done well, Gennai, for he is indeed the one," congratulated Baihumon. "We Guardians can see the power of the Avenger coursing in his veins."   
  
"Akira, before you lays a burden that only you must bear," said Ebonwumon. "Listen well to the prophecy that we will tell you."   
  
The Guardians recited the prophecy just as they did to Gennai.   
  
"The Blood Knights have broken the seal on their master, Overlord GAIA. You are the Avenger spoken of in the prophecy. You must defeat Overlord GAIA once and for all!" said Ebonwumon.   
  
"Are you ready to began your journey?" asked Azulongmon.   
  
Akira was unafraid. "I have seen enough of the Blood Knights' atrocities. I will do everything I can to stop them! I am ready."   
  
"So be it. We will bring you to the base of Core Tower on the Kernel Zone. Your goal is at the top. You must climb all the way to the top and merge with your other half. The Crest of Memories, the symbol of True GAIA shall lead you to Core Tower."   
  
The Crest of Memories appeared on the ground. It was the same symbol that Kari described! The crest glowed and shimmered, as if beckoning Akira to come. A column of light rose from the Crest to the sky. Akira gazed at the light with an ominous feeling creeping into his body.   
  
"Darkfryer, Lillith, go with Akira. Help him on his journey," asked Ebonwumon.   
  
"We will help Akira by any means necessary," responded Darkfryer.   
  
"We will protect him with our lives," swore Lillith.   
  
Akira and his Digimon stepped onto the Crest of Memories. Their forms were turned to energy and vanished.   
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
In another part of the Digital World, the Guard Tamer technicians finished their configurations. Slowly but surely, Digidestined and Guard Tamers began to gather. Soon, the crowd grew into a massive horde of Guard Tamers, Digidestined and Digimon. Each individual knew the stakes of the upcoming battle and gathered hoping their help could make a difference. It seemed that every Digidestined that ever existed in the Real World was there. The leaders of the Guard Teams gave their address to the assembly.   
  
"Guard Tamers, Digidestined and Digimon. Today we stand united against a common foe. We have come far in fighting the evil that now threatens our home worlds and still further we must go. As a seemingly desperate act, Overlord GAIA has moved his Kernel Zone to attack the Real World. If he is not stopped soon, billions will die from his deadly Blight," announced Vandar.   
  
"It is your efforts that brought us to this point. We will enter the Kernel Zone and crush the last of GAIA's forces. We will be brave and strong and we will be victorious!" cried Cecilia.   
  
"The time for speaking is over. We must take to the field of battle! For the Digital World! For the Real World!" cheered Skull as he thrust a fist defiantly into the air.   
  
The assembly cheered in unison with an unheard of fervour. Their morale surged to an all time high. The technicians fired up the gate. Electricity crackled and an image of a metallic world appeared in a rectangular portal. The ground rumbled as the amassed army filed into the gateway. One by one each individual marched into the portal, and the final battle.   
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
In the Real World, the effects of the Kernel Zone's presence were visible to all. Severe storms wracked the land. Hurricane force winds devastated coastal villages all around the world. Chaos continued to ensue on the streets of the rest of the world. In New York, police were swamped trying to calm the terrified populace. The situation was so bad that the military had to be called in for assistance. Mimi's parents were justifiably scared out of their wits.   
  
Looters and rioters continued to ransack the city they lived in. Inside his house, Keisuke Tachikawa, Mimi's father, peeked through the curtain to see outside. He could hear the raving screams of deranged rioters. Every once in a while, the clanging of metal and shattering of glass could be heard. On the street, the rioters overturned a car and another was reduced to flaming wreckage. He could see his neighbour across the street peeking out from behind the blinds. Mr. Tachikawa felt the same way; both were too terrified to leave their homes.   
  
He went to check up on his wife, Satoe. She was watching the TV with great intent and concern. The TV screen was filled with images of sheer pandemonium. Images of rioting, and fierce tempests occupied the screen every minute. It looked like the world was coming to an end. The news brought a live broadcast of the chaos.   
  
"The situation around the world grows worse and worse," informed the reporter.   
  
The image shifted to an image of the Kernel Zone in the sky. "The object continues to approach closer and closer to the Earth. The gravity of this object has disrupted weather patterns across the world. Authorities are trying their best, but the magnitude of this disaster has stretched them thin. Authorities have advised that everyone stay in their house and lock their doors. More on this as the story develops."   
  
"I'm scared! What if Mimi's out there with those crazed rioters!"   
  
"Don't worry honey, Mimi's smart enough to avoid those people. I'm sure she's coming home, she's just playing it safe and avoiding the riots," said Keisuke in an attempt to comfort his wife.   
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
In TK's apartment, his mother felt the same way as the Tachikawas did. She feared for TK's safety with all the violence and destruction going on outside. Nancy thought all the Digital World stuff would be finished after TK fought the Dark Masters. Now, the world seemed on the verge of ending with the Kernel Zone approaching the Earth. All she could do was watch TV, for going outside would be tantamount to suicide.   
  
"This just in! Our sources have informed us that the UN has received an informant from the Guard Tamers. Viewers may remember the Guard Tamers as the military force who aided the US and Japan against attacks perpetrated by monsters. We take you live to the UN assembly in New York."   
  
The scene shifted to a massive meeting hall. Leaders of hundreds of Real World nations gathered to discuss plans to stop the object. At the podium, a violet-bearded man prepared his speech. He wore the black leathery uniform of a Black Sword Guard Tamer. He adjusted his papers as he waited for silence to fall.   
  
"People of the Real World, I am Commander Chris Conner of the Black Sword Guard Team. I have been authorized by my superiors to inform you about the crisis at hand. Your world is under attack yet again by the Blood Knights. This time, their own leader Overlord GAIA is using his Kernel Zone as a platform to launch deadly biochemical weapons onto your planet."   
  
Chris paused to let the magnitude of his words sink in. The attempt to stop Blood Knight acquisition of biochemical weaponry failed. Even with the Guard Tamers and Real World' efforts, the Blood Knights were able to gather the needed supplies. Annihilation was closer than ever before. The assembly broke out into small groups who conversed amongst themselves. The arbiter called for order and Conner continued his speech.   
  
"The Kernel Zone is a massive space station the size of your moon. Overlord GAIA used his power to transport the Kernel Zone from our world into yours."   
  
Chris activated a handheld holographic projector. A holographic Kernel Zone appeared for all to see. Chris paused to allow the crowd a good look at it. The crowd once again burst into chatter. Chris continued telling the crowd about who Overlord GAIA was. He told the assembly everything from Overlord GAIA's birth as an AI, to the evil he brought upon the world in which he was born.   
  
"Overlord GAIA has already destroyed one world and the Guard Tamers will not allow him to do the same to a second. We have mobilized on the surface of the Kernel Zone to prevent the launch of biochemical weapons."   
  
Chris finished his address within moments and gave the podium to the next speaker. Flashes went off as photographers took pictures of Chris leaving. He moved into a nearby pressroom to find it already filled with reporters starving for information. He took a seat on a press table beside other Guard Tamer brass the conference began.   
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
Akira and his Digimon reappeared outside of the massive Core Tower. He remarked that it was Core Tower in the vision he had while unconscious. Core Tower was a monument to the heights that can be reached by technology and science. Circuitry ran through every inch of the walls of the tower. The walls hummed and Akira and his Digimon could feel a strong power radiating from all around. This power also had a sensation of goodness in it.   
  
The interior of the tower was surprisingly cool for having so much circuitry in it. Akira thought it would be much warmer. The walls were a golden colour and radiated the same sensation as the exterior. A set of metal stairs led further up the tower. Akira followed the endless stairs upwards with his eyes, and dreaded the long climb ahead. The feeling was mutual in his Digimon.   
  
"We have to go up all that?" gasped Akira.   
  
"Looks like I'm going to soak my sore feet when this is through," commented Lillith.   
  
"Why can't they make smaller towers?" commented Darkfryer shaking his head. "I can never understand the need to build such tall towers. It boggles the mind."   
  
"Well, at least we know which way to go..." admitted Akira meekly, in an attempt to lighten the mood. 


	11. The Kernel Wars

Disclaimer:   
Toei and Bandai own Digimon. Bandai owns Digimon World 2.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Guard Tamer: Blight of GAIA   
By: RB3   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: The Kernel Wars   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A shimmering distortion of space and time opened at the base of Core Tower in the Kernel Zone. Several Guard Tamer Digibeetles emerged from the portal, securing the perimeter of the tower for the others. Each minute, more and more Digibeetles poured out of the portal. An APC and supplied truck moved some distance away from the main group. Several Guard Tamer soldiers disembarked and moved to the supply truck.   
  
They unloaded several portable buildings and activated a switch, making them grow to the size of a true building. They spared no time in establishing their base, working as though they were possessed. The communications building went up, and the soldiers watched as the sensor dish rotated according to specifications. More buildings went up, including facilities like dormitories, infirmaries, and Digibeetle garages.   
  
Yolei was surprised at the Guard Tamers' efficiency. "Wow, they sure built their base fast!"   
  
The Digidestined walked to over to an infirmary. Veemon gazed at the building, remembering Digivolution chambers. "Looks like we'll get a chance to test our ability to bypass DNA Digivolution..."   
  
"As much as I like DNA Digivolving, we need as many high level Digimon we can get," noted Hawkmon.   
  
Far, in the distance was another tower, Chaos Tower. It had flaps that opened and closed like the petals of a flower. Through binoculars, lookouts could make out several tiny shapes milling about. They were not humans, and clearly were Blood Knight Digimon. Since the enemy were in sight, it was obvious that they had seen the Guard Tamer base and were preparing their attack. Suddenly, the lookouts found a squadron of Megadramon and Gigadramon flying towards the base. They sounded the alarm, and a klaxon blared, warning of an imminent aerial bombardment.   
  
"Incoming bombers!" yelled a lookout.   
  
Several bangs ripped through the air as cannons fired on the incoming Digimon. The Digidestined could see several explosions lighting the sky. The Digimon scattered in evasion, but one of the Megadramon took a hit. He convulsed in pain, until another series of shots blew him out of the sky. He crashed into the ground, tumbling roughly until the friction stopped him.   
  
"Darkside Attack!" The Digimon's arm mounted missile launchers opened and fired a volley of several missiles.   
  
The missiles soared at the target, various buildings, when suddenly, the missiles struck an energy barrier and exploded harmlessly. The Guard Tamers' turrets swivelled around to aim at the enemy. They fired several bolts of energy, lighting the ground with a yellow glow. The trail of shots followed the Digimon bombers, until it caught and shot down a Gigadramon. The other Digimon decided it was wiser to flee and the Guard Tamers ceased their attack after they left firing range.   
  
After everyone settled down, the Guard Tamers held a briefing to plan the attack on the Blood Knight base. All of the Digidestined entered the room and listened intently to the briefing. The targets of their attack were the missile launchers filled with Blight. They would be destroyed by long distance shelling with napalm. A direct attack was too dangerous and would scatter the toxin all over the battlefield. In order to do that, it was necessary to preoccupy and destroy the Blood Knight's defensive army.   
  
This attack was to be spearheaded by Zudokorn's team. This squad included, but was not limited to, the Digidestined, Sheena, Debbie, Bertran, Joy Joy and Zudokorn. This battle was the toughest ever. Unlike in previous battles, the good guys were outnumbered, even with the addition of Digidestined aid from around the world. The briefing ended and everyone prepared for battle.   
  
The air was thick with feelings of anxiety and concern. Tai entered Sheena's Digibeetle along with Matt. Tai decided to break the ice and lighten the mood. "So Matt, we're really going to save the world again... It's just like old times."   
  
"Yeah, the stakes couldn't be more higher. The Blood Knights are the greatest enemy to ever threaten the Digital World. I don't know if we can win," said Matt with doubts.   
  
"Don't think like that, I know we can win. This is just like the other battles we fought against the evil Digimon. Gomamon was right; we never knew how it would turn out when we fought before, but we went into battle anyways. We won each and every time. Why? Because we believed in ourselves and each other."   
  
"Tai's right, you know. I was involved in the war the Blood Knights waged on my home city. Our city was nearly wiped out, but we held on 'til the bitter end, and we won! We destroyed the Blood Knight army and sent them running!" added Sheena.   
  
Matt smiled. "Thanks Tai, I feel confident!" Sheena started the Digibeetle, and drove off towards the front.   
  
In Bertran's Digibeetle, Bertran was wondering about what happened to Akira. "Where is he? I hope he didn't abandon his post!"   
  
Kari remembered her talk with Akira earlier. "He was taken by the Guardians. They needed Akira for some reason. I know that he is fighting with us, but in his own way. We shouldn't be angry at him."   
  
"Whatever he's doing, it better help us or I'm going to be really mad!" growled Yolei.   
  
As Bertran and the other Guard Tamers approached the front, flashes of light could already be seen. "CRASH! BOOM! BANG!" went the Blood Knights cannons.   
  
Explosions rocked the field of battle every second. "SWOOSH!" went a missile as it soared at a Mammothmon. To the Mammothmon, it felt like something had bumped into it.   
  
The squad released their Digimon onto the field. "Okay guys, it's time for battle!" cried Bertran.   
  
"Gatomon, Digivolve to... Angewomon!"   
  
"Hawkmon, Digivolve to... Aquilamon!"   
  
"Demi Devimon, Digivolve to... Devimon!"   
  
Bertran spotted a Skull Greymon. "Okay Digimon, go after that Skull Greymon!"   
  
"Right!"   
  
"Devimon, hang back and protect our Digibeetle!"   
  
"Sure thing, boss!" responded Devimon.   
  
Angewomon and Aquilamon charged on the attack. Angewomon prepared a Celestial Arrow while Aquilamon charged up for a Blast Rings attack. Their combined attack surprised Skull Greymon, smacking him hard in the ribs. Skull Greymon fumbled backwards and once he recovered, he turned to look at his attackers. Angewomon and Aquilamon braced for Skull Greymon's counter attack.   
  
"Dark Shot!" Skull Greymon launched the organic missile loaded on his back.   
  
Aquilamon and Angewomon evaded, and the missile flew off into the distance harmlessly. Skull Greymon continued to launch more missiles, and the two Digimon continued to evade in graceful loops and turns. Aquilamon fired a second set of Blast Rings and bumped the skeletal Digimon back. Skull Greymon retaliated with another Dark Shot, but missed Aquilamon. Angewomon prepped to fire another Celestial Arrow, but suddenly Skull Greymon turned to her.   
  
"Dark Shot!" The explosion of the missiles sent her crashing to the ground.   
  
"Angewomon, are you alright?" asked Kari in concern.   
  
Angewomon recovered and leapt back to her feet. "I'm ok!"   
  
"Devimon, Digivolve! Get in and fight Skull Greymon!" ordered Bertran.   
  
"Devimon, Digivolve to... Myotismon!"   
  
"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon whipped a stream of red energy around the leg of Skull Greymon.   
  
Myotismon used all of his strength in an attempt to pull Skull Greymon down. However, the skeletal Greymon proved to be too heavy and too resistant. Skull Greymon was angered by Myotismon's attack and repeatedly fired Dark Shots at his enemy. Myotismon dodged left and right, but made sure to maintain his tether on Skull Greymon. The Crimson Lightning tether kept Skull Greymon preoccupied and left him open for an enemy attack.   
  
"Angewomon, Aquilamon, now's your chance! Hit him now!" shouted Kari in desperation.   
  
Angewomon took the stance of an archer prepared to fire an arrow. Aquilamon dove at Skull Greymon, readying himself for a Grand Horn attack. His horns enlarged and glowed red with power. Skull Greymon's movement was restricted by Myotismon, and had no way of evading. The combination attack slammed Skull Greymon right in the head, making him stumble backwards again. It disoriented him enough so that Myotismon was able to give his Crimson Lightning a sharp tug. Skull Greymon was surprised and fell flat on his back.   
  
"Ok team, let's finish him off!" cried Bertran.   
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon loaded a bolt of holy energy and released it.   
  
"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon opened his mouth and rings of crimson energy erupted forth.   
  
"Grisly Wing!" Myotismon fanned his cape, opened his arms, and a cloud of black bats swarmed forward.   
  
The three attacks made their way unerringly to Skull Greymon's fallen body. Yolei fired the Digibeetles cannon to support the attack. All these incoming attacks blew Skull Greymon to pieces and they crumbled into data and dispersed. The enemy was defeated. Kari and Yolei cheered their Digimon's teamwork.   
  
"Yeah, we won!" exclaimed Yolei.   
  
"Nice work girls! We're gonna show the Blood Knights what we're made of!" added Bertran.   
  
The battle went well for the Guard Tamers. In the initial skirmish, the Blood Knights fought hard, but the Guard Tamers gained the upper hand. They neutralized several enemy Digimon, and it looked like the strategy was working wonderfully. However, an unexpected event soon turned the tide of the battle... Joy Joy, TK and Cody's Digimon fought as hard as they could. They were fielding Seraphimon, Shakkoumon, and Ophanimon as their active Digimon.   
  
"Seven Heavens!" Seraphimon cupped his hands. Seven spheres of pure holy energy formed in a circular pattern and shot forth.   
  
The spheres seared the flesh of an enemy Daemon painfully. The attack disintegrated Daemon, making him melt into bits of data. TK began to celebrate Daemon's defeat, but his happiness was short lived. Daemon reintegrated himself in a small burst of energy. TK and the others were shocked to say the least.   
  
TK was incredulous. "What? How can he come back to life? We just destroyed him!"   
  
Daemon capitalized on his foes' surprise. "Evil Inferno!"   
  
Daemon cupped his own hands and a ball of flame gathered. He thrust his hands forward and an enormous gout of flames erupted forth. The flames engulfed Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Shakkoumon and burned their bodies painfully. The three Digimon collapsed and laid on the ground wounded by Daemon's attack. They struggled to stand as Daemon simply mocked their misfortune.   
  
The same scene played itself out in other smaller skirmishes. Zudokorn's Mega Seadramon, Akagi, killed a Piedmon with a mighty River of Power. Just like Daemon, Piedmon restored himself from his own broken data. This scene replayed itself again and again when several other fallen Blood Knight Digimon resurrected from the dead and continued their attack. They were soon surrounded by the newly resurrect enemies.   
  
"Akagi, pull out! There are too many of them! Get out while you can!" screamed Zudokorn.   
  
Akagi was dodging attacks as best he could, bobbing his head left and right. Eventually, he was struck by Piedmon's Trump Swords and stunned. A missile smacked him in the head, whipping the Sea Serpent Digimon to the ground. War Greymon was struggling to get up. His armour was cracked and dented from his futile battle with a Diabolomon. Another blast of energy came from the enemy and flattened him.   
  
In the chambers of Chaos Tower, Overlord GAIA laughed at his inevitable victory. "The Guard Tamers are such fools! They should have known they had no chance, even with the help of the Digidestined. My forces have the power of the Kernel Zone itself!" Overlord GAIA turned to a nearby operator. "How goes the launch?"   
  
"We are within range, sir!" replied the operator, who continued working on his console.   
  
Overlord GAIA was pleased. "Good, launch the missiles immediately! Soon, the Real World will be wiped clean, and the Digital World will fall soon after. None shall stop me in my moment of triumph!"   
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
Meanwhile in Core Tower, the signs of fatigue were evident on Akira's face. He was looked exhausted and sweat was dripping from his brow. Akira had lost track of how far he climbed, but knew that he was very high above the ground. He was huffing and everyone stopped on a platform to catch his or her breath. Akira looked up to see a large mural painted onto the far wall. The Crest of Memories was emblazoned at the top of this very wall.   
  
This mural contained a very disturbing picture of war and fighting. On the left side was a depiction of a green gas cloud above a large modern city. Several people were dead on the ground, obviously poisoned by the gas. In the sky was a dark disk blotting out the sun. Several objects shaped like missiles were flying from this disk to the ground below. As Akira scanned right, the mural became more violent. There were several giant inhuman figures fighting a human army consisting of tanks, planes, and foot soldiers.   
  
Akira recognized the inhuman figures as being Digimon of various species. The mural depicted the Digimon as being very ferocious and bloodthirsty. Several small lines were drawn between the two groups; an obvious indication of bullets or lasers being fired. The city was in flames and many soldiers laid dead on the ground. Above it all, a dark, evil shadow loomed above the carnage. Its face was contorted into a sadistic grin, as though he relished every moment of suffering. It was clear this figure was responsible for all the devastation.   
  
Scanning further up, the mural turned into a picture of two figures in mortal combat. The left one had a dark aura and shape similar to the evil figure. He had a metallic, harlequin-like face that made him look like a robot or android. The evil and malice was plain to see in its face. The other had a virtuous aura and resembled an angel, but was as robotic as its foe. This angel bore a great sword with a black blade surrounded by glowing darkness. They were standing on a metallic sphere floating in the sky.   
  
"What could this picture mean?" asked Darkfryer.   
  
"I don't know, and yet, it seems so familiar," said Akira.   
  
Lillith looked below the mural. "There's an inscription below, let's see what it says..." The inscription read as followed:   
  
**_

From a world of hope and vibrant life   
Come winds of change and violent strife.   
Fourscore hours shall last his Blight,   
And worlds fall to tyranny and might.   
  


_** Akira's eyes lit up in remembrance. The inscription was, word for word, the same as the first quatrain of the Guardians' prophecy. "The Prophecy of GAIA!"   
  
Just then the Crest of Memories flashed! Its intense light blinded everyone. "Argggh, what's going on?" demanded Darkfryer.   
  
When the light subsided, they were standing in the middle of a busy city street. This street looked like it belonged to a city from the Real World. "Where are we?" asked Lillith.   
  
Akira noticed a cameraman filming the sky and narrating his video. He was creating a documentary about the city didn't notice Akira and his Digimon. Akira went up to tap the man on the shoulder to draw his attention. To his surprise, Akira's hand went right through the man's body! Akira's bulged wide open in astonishment.   
  
"They must be illusions," noted Darkfryer, dismissing what he saw.   
  
Akira followed the man's line of vision to the azure skies above. He noticed the sky darkening as a solar eclipse veiled the sun. Hundreds of thousands of sparks of light soared from the darkness to Earth. One of the sparks went towards the city. Upon reaching the Earth's atmosphere, the object turned out to be a missile! It exploded in the air, and sprayed forth a noxious cloud of green vapour. Soon, a chorus of people screaming in terror filled the air.   
  
Darkfryer was shocked. "That stuff's Blight!"   
  
A stampede of people fled from the cloud for their lives. Akira and his friends were very fortunate indeed. Since everything was just an image, the gas had no effect on Akira and his Digimon. If it was real, all of them would be infected. One of the fleeing men approached Akira; the signs of fatigue clear on his body. The man lurched forward before keeling over. Akira got a good glimpse of his face.   
  
Akira turned as white as snow and his eyes bulged. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ZOMBIE!" He was completely paralysed by terror.   
  
Greenish spots covered the man's face. They resembled the mold that formed on old bread. His face was wrinkled and shrivelled as though all the water had been drained from him. They were the symptoms of Blight infection just as the Guard Tamers described. The man passed through his body harmlessly and fell to the ground.   
  
"Akira, snap out of it!" urged Lillith. "It's all fake! None of it is real!"   
  
Akira calmed down and regained control of himself. Everyone watched the infected man as he turned around to lie on his back. After seeing his face, they promptly turned their heads away in disgust. Now everything made perfect sense. This scene was exactly as the mural depicted. The gas cleared quickly and suddenly, several Digimon and human war machines appeared. Several bullets and missiles flew through the trio's body as the groups exchanged fire.   
  
A Skull Mammothmon charged into a building and tore it asunder. Elsewhere, a Machinedramon ruptured a hole into another building. He began to haphazardly blast every building in his sight with his Giga Cannons. Humanity's tanks laid heavy amounts of firepower on the Digimon. They fire round after round of shells only to have them hit the Digimon harmlessly. Their weapons proved useless, and instead, served to anger the Digimon and draw their attention to the war machines.   
  
Machinedramon turned to a tank and blasted it with his Giga Cannons. The flaming wreckage of the tank flipped six feet into the air before landing upside down. The other tanks continued to attack, but their ranks were decimated one after the other by Machinedramon. The tanks were like sheep heading to the slaughter. It wasn't long before all that remained of the city was a pile of rubble. Several dead bodies were strewn around the wreckage of tanks.   
  
A bright flash of light engulfed Akira and his Digimon, and they were back in Core Tower. Everyone felt refreshed. "I don't feel tired anymore!" proclaimed Darkfryer.   
  
A strange sensation overtook Akira. It was the feeling of something hidden now resurfacing after a long absence. "Akira, what's the matter?" asked Lillith.   
  
"I don't know... Suddenly, I feel as though a hidden part of me has suddenly became known."   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Darkfryer.   
  
Akira told his Digimon about what had resurfaced. He remembered walking along in the same city during the day. He was happy because he was going to a newly opened fair. He looked up into the sky and saw a plane release a Blight bomb onto the city. Akira also remembered the pain and suffering of being infected by Blight. It was as real as any memory a person could have.   
  
"I think that I am remembering my life before I became a Guard Tamer," realized Akira. "I never really gave it much thought before, but now, I think that my past holds the key to all that is happening now..."   
  
Indeed, Akira would soon realize that he was right. Akira and his Digimon continued ascending the flights of stairs that led ever upwards. When they reached their next floor, Akira collapsed onto the ground from sheer fatigue. Darkfryer was exhausted himself, though not as much as Akira. Akira looked up to see a second mural, which brought him hope.   
  
Just like the first one, this mural was underneath a copy of the Crest of Memories. This second mural contained a picture of a Japanese city. Again, there were the figures of Digimon on the mural. However, the Digimon were divided into two groups on opposite sides of the battlefield. The left side was dark, and the monsters looked much more evil and vicious than the ones on the right. A large, spherical object dominated the dark area of the mural.   
  
This was the same object depicted in the first mural, where the two robots battled. It was in front of the sun and blocking its rays in a manner similar to a solar eclipse. The same evil robot of the first mural was looming over the darker areas of the mural. On the other hand, the monsters on the right seemed more noble. There was a red haired figure that was prominent on the "light side."   
  
Lillith looked closely at the red haired figure. "Hey, he looks a lot like you, Akira!" Lillith pointed to the two black monsters near Akira's image. "Those two look like us! They really caught my good side, don't you think?" She admired her effigy on the mural.   
  
Darkfryer read the inscription on the plaque near the wall. "There's writing down here!" Darkfryer recited the words on the plaque:   
  
**_

So comes a Hero who tames the beast;   
To find the Avenger and free the East.   
So returns the Dark Lord, scourge of all,   
Veil'n the light in an eternal pall.   
  


_** A bright flash of light blinded the trio. "They really need less intrusive ways of doing things..." grumbled Akira.   
  
Akira looked around his environment. He was inside a chamber surrounded by holographic, gold coloured circuitry. They could see a robotic being in front of them that was no taller than Akira himself. This being was made of a bluish metal that was like armour. The chamber glistened in the light of a ring of gold fire that hovered above the being's head like a halo. This being resembled an angel right down to his golden hawk-like wings, only mechanical.   
  
"Take this program. It will be your weapon against GAIA," said one of the scientists.   
  
A large black sword materialized in the chamber. It glowed with a deep darkness and radiated great power. The angel grabbed the sword, and made a pair of test swings. With each swing, a rumbling sound emanated from the sword. Suddenly, the circuitry faded and everyone found themselves in a coliseum-like structure. Several Digimon materialized in the arena, and all of them had auras of hostility. The angel tried his best to fight back, but didn't have the skill and was defeated.   
  
The scene replayed itself over and over again. However, each time the angel improved his performance. He was becoming more powerful, and began to attack the enemy with bolts of various types of energy. Soon, the Digimon were no match for him. In one test battle, a War Greymon lobbed a gigantic sphere of orange energy, Terra Force, at the angel. In response, the angel held the flat of his sword to the sphere and absorbed the energy. He threw his sword at War Greymon in response.   
  
Once the sword was near its victim, it gained a life of its own and began to slash War Greymon by itself. Eventually, a slash broke past War Greymon's defences, and he was sent plummeting to the ground. The sword vanished and then reappeared in the angel's hand. The angel sensed more attackers and fired a blast of energy, killing a charging skeletal Mammothmon and a gigantic insect Digimon with an explosion.   
  
A Gryphonmon swooped at him, but the angel caught on. The angel shot a beam of darkness from his index finger and blew the Digimon out of the sky. The angel scanned around for more attackers, preparing himself for any furhter attacks. The testers were pleased with the angel's performance. His combat abilities have improved exponentially since his activation. It was time now for the angel to begin his mission.   
  
"You have trained well, True GAIA, and are now ready to face Overlord GAIA. The fate of the world is in your hands!"   
  
"I understand. Overlord GAIA will regret everything that he has done. I will destroy him once and for all!"   
  
The angel waved his hand and a swirling vortex of energy appeared before him. The angel entered the portal and vanished. At the same time, Akira and his Digimon were flashed by a bright light and blinded. When the light cleared, they back in the mural room. Akira was left with a strange new memory; in it he was the angel himself. Akira was navigating the twisted paths of the world's communication net. His vision ended with him finding the Kernel Zone in "Netspace."   
  
Akira continued the arduous climb, until he finally reached the top. The top consisted of a large chamber with the same circuitry as the rest of the tower. There was a large pedestal in the middle, and above it floated a Crest of Memories. Its eerie light reflected off the walls and illuminated the room with the colours of gold, black, and blue. As expected, there was another mural on the wall behind the pedestal, and near this mural was another plaque. The plaque read:   
  
**_

Ere the Avenger's time comes nigh,   
Born of a Child doomed to die...   
With Memories of an age long ago,   
A Hero's destiny he will know.   
  


_** The mural itself contained only one image. It was an effigy of the angel from the visions everyone had witnessed. The angel held his black sword triumphantly above his head, as though he had vanquished a mighty foe. A bright flash of light came from the Crest of Memories on the pedestal, and blinded Akira and his Digimon. When the light vanished, they were all on the surface of the Kernel Zone.   
  
Suddenly, a large object crashed onto the ground from the sky! Akira and the others covered their ears to muffle the deafening loudness of the impact. The object looked like a gigantic robot with a face filled with hatred and contempt. It was badly damaged and sparks of electricity jumped from exposed wires. Scorch marks and slash marks scarred the robot's metal chassis. The angel descended from above to taunt his opponent. He too, was badly injured. Scorch marks and dented metal marred his once elegant metal body.   
  
"So, your attack put me down, but it seems you used up much of your own power," smirked Overlord GAIA. "Face it, you can't defeat me! I will recover, and then I will destroy you!"   
  
The angel laughed out loud at GAIA's empty threat. "I may not be powerful enough to defeat you now, but in the future I will be! Until that time, you will be sealed away!"   
  
A wave of violet energy emanated from the angel's hand. Overlord GAIA screamed as the last of his energy was violently rasped from his body. Overlord GAIA's lifeless body collapsed onto the ground and cables of metal wrapped around his body. Without the power of the Kernel Zone, Overlord GAIA was nothing but an empty shell. The wires entwined around his body to form a cocoon of metal; Overlord GAIA's prison. A great tower formed from the ground over Overlord GAIA's cocoon, and he was sealed within.   
  
The angel realized that he had used the last of his power. As his final act, he split himself into two shimmering lights. The first flew into sky and soared to the Digital World as a shooting star. The other fell onto the metal ground of the Kernel Zone. A massive tower, Core Tower, arose from the ground beneath the second light. On the roof, the shimmering light died down, and transformed into the Crest of Memories itself. With another bright flash of light, the images faded.   
  
A mysterious, disembodied voice spoke: "Greetings, Akira." The voice sounded exactly like Akira's!   
  
Akira and his Digimon scanned the room to find the speaker. "Where are you? Come out!"   
  
"I am on the pedestal," responded the voice.   
  
"Akira, the voice is coming from the Crest!" said Lillith.   
  
"Then tell me, who are you?"   
  
"I am your divine half. Together, we make the Avenger of Humanity, True GAIA."   
  
Akira was incredulous. "Divine half?"   
  
"Indeed, as True GAIA we are effectively a god when in the Kernel Zone. We were the ones who sealed away Overlord GAIA. Do you remember what caused our split?   
  
Akira remembered the vision he had about the battle between the GAIA AIs. "Yes..."   
  
"I remained here, while you went to the Digital World. You became Akira when you emerged in the Digital World. The visions you witnessed were our collective memories."   
  
"I realize that now," responded Akira. "What must we do now?"   
  
"We must reunite once again! Despite our sealing of GAIA, the Blood Knights were able to free him and now he threatens the world. We must finish our mission from long ago! We must destroy Overlord GAIA for good! At this very moment, GAIA is infusing his followers with the energy of the Kernel Zone. Your friends can not defeat an enemy who can restore himself endlessly."   
  
"How do we reunite?"   
  
"Close your eyes and concentrate."   
  
Akira did as he was told. All of a sudden, he felt a great power surging within himself! His eyes began to glimmer with golden light. His body was consumed in a blue glow and transformed into blue metal armour. Wings of golden flame erupted from his back, lighting the room with a brilliant gold. A black sword magically formed in his hand and began to rumbled with power. Thus, True GAIA was reborn! 


	12. True GAIA's Vindication

Disclaimer:   
Toei and Bandai own Digimon. Bandai owns Digimon World 2.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Guard Tamer: Blight of GAIA   
By: RB3   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: True GAIA's Vindication   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On the field of battle, the situation was bleak. Zudokorn watched in horror as several of his Digimon allies fought futilely. While the good guys' Digimon were falling, the enemy's were thriving. Daemon's skin was seared by Seraphimon's desperate Seven Heavens attack. Daemon crumbled into data, and immediately, the data began coalescing.   
  
"Hang in there guys! Our boys are covering us. Fall back!"   
  
Several shots soared into a crowd of enemy Digimon. They crumpled and disintegrated into bits of data. Again, the Digimon's data fused together, before finally reforming their bodies. Guard Tamer cannons had begun shelling the missile launchers out of desperation. The shots hit a faint blue barrier shaped like a dome. Each shell exploded with massive plumes of flame, which lit the sky. Eventually, the shelling stopped, as the Guard Tamers ran out of ammo. Suddenly, the launchers fired their payload!   
  
Zudokorn spotted the trails of smoke leading into the heavens. "GAIA has launched the missiles! We're too late!"   
  
Mimi fell to the grip of despair. "NOOOOOOO!"   
  
The missiles shot through space like speeding bullets heading to Earth. Overlord GAIA rejoiced in his moment of triumph. "It's all over... Victory is mine! No one will stop me!"   
  
Unfortunately, Overlord GAIA spoke too soon...   
  
The control consoles beeped, indicating a serious problem. "Sir, something is wrong! The missiles aren't responding!" cried the attending operator. He watched as the blips turned towards the moon. "The missiles are going off course. They're heading to the moon!"   
  
Overlord GAIA was shocked. "What? Override the controls! Get those missiles back on course!"   
  
The operator frantically jammed on his console. "I can't, they're jammed! They're going to hit any second!"   
  
On the monitors, Overlord GAIA watched in frustration as his perfect plan fell apart. One by one, the missiles collided and sprayed deadly toxin harmlessly. Thick green gas blanketed the moon like a sickly fog rolling in. It was impossible to see the craters and stony surface of the moon. Overlord's face contorted with rage. He vowed to make the one responsible pay dearly.   
  
Back on the battlefield, the wheels of Zudokorn's Digibeetle screeched as he made a sharp, evasive turn. Akagi's body was dotted with black marks, and his helmet was cracked from taking a full contact missile to the head. Data leaked from a cut made by an exit wound on War Greymon's ribs. Metal Garurumon's Chrome Digizoid wings and armour were frayed and cracked. At the edge of his eyes, Zudokorn spotted several trails of smoke zooming across the heavens.   
  
He was bewildered. "Those are the missiles... They're going the wrong way! This is great!"   
  
Kari's voice chimed in through the radio: "It must be Akira! He came through for us!"   
  
The news spread and boosted the Guard Tamer and Digidestined's sagging morale. In his Digibeetle, Bertran was indignant. "Humph! He's always gets the glory..."   
  
"Who cares? I'm happy!" admitted Yolei. "The world's safe, at least from the missiles!"   
  
However, one niggling problem remained; the Blood Knight Digimon still had the ability to self-resurrect. A massive humanoid walrus approached Zudokorn's Digibeetle. This Digimon's fur was an icy blue colour and wore a pelt of brown fur as a shawl. On his head was a horned helmet like those of the Vikings. Strapped to his back was a pair of metallic, spiked maces. This Digimon was named Vikemon.   
  
He drew the maces from his back and brandished them. With no one else capable of acting, Izzy's Hercules Kabuterimon had no choice but to step forward. Like the others there were black marks all over his body. His breathing was short and rapid, and the result of constant fighting. Hercules Kabuterimon took Vikemon's mace in the stomach, before collapsing and transforming back to Tentomon.   
  
Zudokorn's Digibeetle tires screeched as it swerved left and away from the path of Vikemon's mace. The ground shuddered, and jarred the passengers of the Digibeetle. They grew ever tenser as they watched, Vikemon's form grow dangerously larger on the monitor. Suddenly, a violet glow engulfed his body, and he began writhing and groaning. From his pained reaction, it seemed that something was draining his energy. Tai and Matt looked around and noticed the same thing happening with every Blood Knight Digimon.   
  
The living Guard Tamer and Digidestined Digimon were also engulfed in the violet glow. TK was as thrilled as one could be. "I don't know why this is happening, but it looks very good for us!" TK happily watched as the data of a Digimon ally fused together and reformed.   
  
In his Digibeetle's memory banks, Seraphimon felt his strength surging. "My energy has returned, I can fight again!"   
  
The Guard Tamers and Digidestined didn't waste this miraculous opportunity. In several random flashes of light, their Digimon appeared on the field. One by one, they cut down the stunned enemy Digimon and Blood Knights. The enemy's numbers advantage diminished and the fallen stayed dead. Seraphimon challenged Daemon again.   
  
"Evil Inferno!" Daemon cupped his hands and sprayed roaring flames.   
  
Seraphimon evaded and cupped his own hands. "Seven Heavens!" Seven spheres of holy energy shot forth and seared Daemon's body. A few seconds passed, but Daemon's data remained scattered and vanished.   
  
A psychic buzz filled the minds of the worlds' defenders: "Victory is close! Crush the enemy once and for all!"   
  
  
  
****************************************   
  
  
  
Akira, now as True GAIA, looked at his partners in wonder. "Well, how do I look?"   
  
"You look splendid!"   
  
"I have a bone to pick with Overlord GAIA. Please help our friends. I am giving you some of the Kernel Zone's energy. Fight with them and win the war for us!"   
  
"Okay!"   
  
True GAIA began to glow and a beam of energy surged from the open palms of his hands. Darkfryer could feel the energy surging and making him stronger. "Dark Lizamon, Warp Digivolve to..."   
  
In a nimbus of violet light, Darkfryer mutated into Chimeramon and then into Millenniummon. Millenniummon's data crumbled and coalesced into a black crystal with a double-headed, dragon-like spirit inside. This crystal of this Digimon, Moon Millenniummon, shattered and the shards swirled into a green sphere. Immediately, rings of data appeared and began to orbit the green sphere. Suddenly, the red, serpentine head of a dragon burst from the sphere. A second, blue, serpentine dragon entwined around the first and the shimmering hydra roared triumphantly.   
  
"Xeed Millenniummon!"   
  
"Black Gatomon, Warp Digivolve to..."   
  
Lillith transformed into Lady Devimon in a nimbus of violet light,. Her black leather clothes peeled off to be replaced by deep violet robes with a black bodice and gold trimmings. Her hair turned as black as a raven's feathers. A gold claw slipped itself onto her right hand. Six pairs of dark, stylish, bat wings grew from her back. The new gothic Digimon flicked her hair, and struck a seductive pose.   
  
"Lilithmon!"   
  
------------------------------Digimon Analyzer------------------------------   
This is Xeed Millenniummon, the Dark God. His Time Destroyer and Chrono Paradox attacks will warp the fabric of time and bring destruction to all of his enemies!   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
------------------------------Digimon Analyzer------------------------------   
Lilithmon is the Dark Temptress. This femme fatale embodies dark beauty and is the lustiest Digimon to ever exist. Her Nazar Nail and Phantom Pain attacks make her very dangerous.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
True GAIA watched with pride as Darkfryer soared off Core Tower with his heads bobbing and weaving in anticipation of battle. Lillith followed with surging morale and vigour. Once he had his filled, True GAIA's golden wings expanded, and he soared towards Chaos Tower. His face was filled determination, and his only goal was to crush Overlord GAIA. The tower grew larger and larger as he approached.   
  
Several bolts of energy streaked past True GAIA. The shots became more accurate as he approached, forcing him to defend himself. He held his sword in front of him, and it drew in and absorbed each bolt like a black hole. True GAIA charged energy, and fired a destructive gold beam at each of Chaos Tower's cannon. Each explosion made the tower shudder, disorienting the Blood Knights within. True GAIA sliced the wall open and dove straight for Overlord GAIA. The operators scrambled for their lives as the two wrestled.   
  
True GAIA blasted his foe with another beam of radiant gold. Despite Overlord GAIA's larger size, the force was so powerful, it sent the dark AI stumbling out of the tower. The dark AI landed onto the barrier shielding the missile launchers. True GAIA threw a massive fireball, nailing his foe in the chest and overloading the barrier generator. The barrier collapsed and Overlord GAIA fell to the ground with a clang.   
  
True GAIA dropped out of the tower with his sword pointed downwards, and ready to stab. "Die!"   
  
At the last moment, Overlord GAIA waved his hand and a great force slammed True GAIA back into Chaos Tower! Overlord GAIA took this opportunity to stand up, only to meet the gaze of True GAIA, who had teleported back to the ground. The two AIs stared at each other, each sizing up the other and devising a plan of attack. Overlord GAIA moved first.   
  
He grew a claw-like appendage, and lunged at his foe. With masterful swordplay, True GAIA dodged and parried each blow. True GAIA's twirled and parried a blow meant for his legs, and his sword rumbled as it moved. Overlord GAIA turned the claw into the blade of a sword and lunged. His missed his foe, and looked up to see him standing along the flat of the blade. True GAIA kicked his foe in the face, and bounced back into a somersault.   
  
A missile launcher suddenly smashed into his body, having been telekinetically thrown by Overlord GAIA. True GAIA hurtled into the ground with the clanging of metal on metal. As his opponent moved closer to capitalize, True GAIA gestured with his hand and bolts of lightning arced from his fingertips. Overlord GAIA writhed in pain as the electricity surged through his body. Overlord GAIA stumbled backwards into a missile launcher before crumpling onto the ground.   
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
Back in the battlefield, Davis and Ken were preparing to punch through a horde of Champions, who were merely Blood Knight foot soldiers. The two Digidestined were fighting alongside Debbie in her Digibeetle. Compared to the enemy, they were the elites. With their new DNA bypass, Veemon and Wormmon didn't need to DNA Digivolve to go to the Ultimate level. Veemon, Deramon and Wormmon were released onto the field.   
  
"Veemon, Digivolve to... Ex Veemon!"   
  
"Wormon, Digivolve to... Stingmon!"   
  
"Vee Laser!" Ex Veemon crossed his arms and projected a golden, "X" shaped beam from the emblem on his chest. The beam bowled over an Ogremon and knocked him out cold.   
  
"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon formed a violet energy blade and dove from the sky. The victim, a Viral Garurumon, suffered fatal injuries and collapsed.   
  
The enemy surrounded Deramon, Ex Veemon, and Stingmon. Two of them looked like Minotaurs with a pile driver grafted onto their right arms. These two Digimon were Minotarumon. Another two looked like triceratops with only a single horn on its nose. They were Monochromon. The final Digimon looked like an insect larva with barbed tendrils. He was Chrysalimon.   
  
Through a flurry of kicks and punches, Ex Veemon fought off one of the Monochromon and Chrysalimon. Stingmon had similar success, slashing Minotarumon One in the chest and stomping Monochromon Two in the back of the head. Deramon pecked Minotarumon Two in the forehead, and followed up with a Royal Smasher to the stomach. The enemy Digimon got up from the beating they took, and weren't ready to give up yet. The three Digimon began taking rounds from an enemy Digibeetle and were forced to block.   
  
"Chrysalimon, Digivolve to... Infermon!"   
  
In a burst of golden light, Chrysalimon underwent a metamorphosis to a bizarre, insect-like Digimon. His main body was red, and seemed somewhat mechanical. Its head was ovular and white. Davis remembered the description of the Digimon that attacked the Internet. Infermon was the species of that Digimon. The older Digidestined fought him to stop him from devouring data, and disrupting the Real World's computers. This Infermon was obviously not the same one. The enemy fire stopped and Infermon tackled Ex Veemon to the ground.   
  
"Spider Shooter!" A cannon emerged from Infermon's mouth, and pelted Stingmon with bolts of amber energy.   
  
Deramon smashed Infermon in the body with a Royal Smasher, sending Infermon hurling backwards. Infermon's cable-like legs flopped around as he bounced along the ground. After he stopped, Infermon bounced back onto his feet in a burst of strength. He fired a several Spider Shooter rounds, but this time Stingmon evaded the attack. Ex Veemon nailed Infermon in the ribs with a Vee Laser, doing only marginal injury. However, this served to draw his foe's attention.   
  
"Stingmon, end this battle quickly. Digivolve!" cried Ken.   
  
"Right! Stingmon, Digivolve to..."   
  
Ex Veemon's image flashed by, and Stingmon absorbed it. Stingmon's body hunched over to a tyrannosaurus' stance. His arms mutated, turning into more muscular versions of Ex Veemon's arms. A pair of horns resembling Ex Veemon's grew out of his head. The dragon-like wings of Ex Veemon grew beneath Stingmon's insect wings, and beneath that grew Ex Veemon's tail. The new Digimon, flapped its wings and made a buzz like that of an insect.   
  
"Dino Beemon!"   
  
------------------------------Digimon Analyzer------------------------------   
Dino Beemon appears when Stingmon is dominant during a DNA Digivolve between Stingmon and Ex Veemon. His Irritant Buzz releases a concentrated sonic wave, and Hell Masquerade allows him to clone himself to attack his foes.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Spider Shooter!"   
  
Dino Beemon evaded and counter attacked. "Irritant Buzz!"   
  
A deadly sonic wave emerged from Dino Beemon's open mouth. It sounded like thousands of insects buzzing in unison, and the ground rumbled in its wake. Infermon was stunned and his face showed pain and irritation. Dino Beemon followed up with his Hell Masquerade, and split himself into two. Infermon's head was knocked left and right from the flurry of blows. He eventually gave out and collapsed on the ground.   
  
Minotarumon One attempted to bash Ex Veemon's skull in, only to be denied at the last second. From the right, Ex Veemon socked Minotarumon One in the chin and flattened his foe. Deramon body checked Monochromon One, and caved Minotarumon Two's chest in with a Royal Smasher. Ex Veemon spotted the remaining Monochromon sneaking behind Deramon.   
  
"Vee Laser!"   
  
Deramon turned to locate the source of the grunt and saw Monochromon Two sprawled on the ground. "Thanks for the save, Ex Veemon!"   
  
Dino Beemon turned his attention to the Blood Knight Digibeetle. "Irritant Buzz!"   
  
The Digibeetle shook. "Retreat, retreat!" The enemy Tamers recalled their fallen Digimon. In a flash of light, the enemy activated the autopilot function and teleported back to base.   
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
Elsewhere on the field of battle, the sound of gunfire pitter-pattered on a Blood Knight's cover. "Suppressing fire! Suppressing fire!"   
  
This Blood Knight, a leader, was pinned down behind a metal barrier by heavy fire from enemy marines. As he listened to the pitter-patter, he grew frustrated. When the pitter-patter momentarily stopped, the leader peeked out and his assault rifle banged with each shot. The enemy popped back behind cover and the shots caught only his cover. A Blood Knight machine gunner ran in and unfolded his weapon's bipod. He sandbagged in and unleashed a hail of energy bullets at the enemy.   
  
The machine gunner looked down the length of his gun. In the aiming reticule, the hail of bullets pelted everything, and put a stall into the enemy's advance. The Digital City marine force took cover for fear of the hail of death. To end the standoff, one of the marines unslung and loaded his grenade launcher. The machine gunner turned his hail of fire leftwards . The marine unleashed the grenade, and it descended like a meteorite upon the Blood Knights.   
  
"Oh, shit!"   
  
"GRENADE!"   
  
The machine gunner made a flying leap for safety, just as the grenade landed and exploded in a huge mushroom of flame and smoke. The blast forced the enemy to flee, making them run into the open. The Digital City marine forces opened fire and watched as the Blood Knights dropped like flies. They renewed their advance deeper into enemy ground. They were now very close to the enemy's main base camp.   
  
The camp was much like the camp of the Guard Tamers. The buildings were metallic constructs of high technology. All of them were shaped like silver domes with glass windows. An electrified chain-link fence ran across the perimeter of the compound. On occasion, the electricity crackled, warning astute people of the fence's dangerous nature. At regularly spaced intervals were automated turrets built on top of cylindrical towers. A pair of heavy cannons were mounted in each turret.   
  
Several shots came towards the marines from within the compound itself. The marines were able to make several figures peeking out of the domes' windows occasionally to open fire. The turrets turned to face the marines and fired. The marine force dove for cover and could hear the deadly pitter-patter and explosions on the barrier. Each side's guns banged as they exchanged fire, but neither side could score a hit on anyone.   
  
"Where's our support?" cried a desperate marine. "Get the Digimon here!"   
  
Darkfryer and Lillith came from the air as though on cue. "Some support coming up!"   
  
Darkfryer charged violet shifted energy in his right claw. "Time Destroyer!" He released the energy as a destructive beam. Upon impact, a cannon tower temporarily distorted before a violent explosion ripped it into pieces.   
  
Lillith waved her hands and several dark spirits oozed out of her hands. "Phantom Pain!" The enemy were magnets for the spirits, drawing them ever closer. Once the spirits passed through each enemy's bodies, they convulsed painfully from shock before collapsing. The Digital City marines cheered at the destruction of the enemy.   
  
The marine leader goaded them onwards: "Okay troops, move in!"   
  
Darkfryer and Lillith moved to the Digimon battlefield and flanked the Blood Knights' forces. Darkfryer and Lillith unloaded several bolts of dark energy into the enemy. The enemy noticed their assault and responded. A skeletal Mammothmon, aptly named Skull Mammothmon, turned to True GAIA's Digimon. His body began to glow with power. The ground rumbled, and his distant form grew larger and larger.   
  
Lillith recognized the reason behind the glow. "Watch out, Skull Mammothmon powered himself up!"   
  
The two Digimon evaded the attack and ended up behind the Skeletal Mastodon. Lillith made a hand gesture, and black electricity leapt from her fingertips to Skull Mammothmon. His body glowed violet briefly and his strength returned to normal. The Skeletal Mastodon turned around, only to be caught by the darkness of his shadow. It clung to Skull Mammothmon like tar, and slowed him down. He looked at Darkfryer with hostility upon realizing that he was responsible for the darkness.   
  
"Nazar Nail!" Lillith slashed the air with her hand claw and embedded several nails in her foe's bony body.   
  
Darkfryer spotted a few Ultimates approaching. "Chrono Paradox!"   
  
With a wave of his claw, Darkfryer opened a massive, churning rift in the sky. The Ultimates desperately struggled to save themselves from being pulled in. They listened in horror as the rift dragged the screaming Skull Mammothmon to his doom. Soon after, an enemy Metal Greymon succumbed to his inevitable fate as well. After sucking all enemies in, Darkfryer dissipated the rift.   
  
Lillith looked around and saw that the fighting was still intense. Elemental blasts were still being exchanged between the two sides of the war. Towards Chaos Tower, she could see the missile launchers formerly filled with the Blight missiles. Several of the launchers had been bent and even more were smashed up. Every once in awhile, there would be a flash of light. She scanned further until she found a Guard Tamer Digibeetle, and approached for conversation.   
  
Escorting this Digibeetle were three Digimon. The first two were the Mega Digimon Vikemon and Rosemon. The third was a humanoid Digimon with black skin, and many faces. His hair was a fiery red, as were the flames that engulfed his body. He resembled an Indian deity, and his name was Asuramon. The three Digimon stopped and looked over Darkfryer and Lillith.   
  
In the Digibeetle were two of the Digidestined; Joe and Mimi. The third person was the driver; an attractive, pink-haired girl. She wore a white uniform with a single blue stripe across the ribs. On her head was a white helmet with the She was Esmeralda, a Guard Tamer of the Gold Hawk team.   
  
"Who are those two?" asked Joe. "I hope they're not here to get us..."   
  
"They don't seem to be attacking," said Mimi.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Vikemon.   
  
Esmeralda looked at her console. "Don't worry, they're one of us! The shimmering hydra is a Xeed Millenniummon. The gothic woman is a Lilithmon."   
  
The Xeed Millenniummon's red head responded: "I'm Darkfryer."   
  
"I'm Lillith."   
  
"Akira's Digimon? What are they doing here?" wondered Esmeralda. The two Digidestined were surprised by this turn of events. "Where is Akira?"   
  
"He's fighting Overlord GAIA as True GAIA. He sent us here to help his friends out. How is everything going?"   
  
Rosemon answered cheerfully: "It couldn't get any better! We've got the Blood Knights on the run. We're going to win this one for sure!"   
  
Lillith was pleased. "Great!"   
  
"Why don't you come with us?" asked Asuramon. "We're looking for people we can assist."   
  
"Alright, lead the way!"   
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, True GAIA and Overlord GAIA continued to pound each other into oblivion. True GAIA received a powerful golden beam to the chest. He was hurtled backwards into the air, and crashed backside first onto a missile launcher with a crunch. As Overlord GAIA advanced, the damaged missile launcher suddenly shot into his chest.   
  
True GAIA leapt back onto his feet. Overlord GAIA was reeling, but recovered. Through a minor hand gesture, Overlord GAIA telekinetically levitated a missile launcher. The launcher screeched as it pulled its own screws out. After a quick pushing gesture by Overlord GAIA, the launcher shot forward into empty ground. Overlord didn't know where his enemy was, but knew his foe had use a teleportation ability to evade.   
  
Overlord GAIA scanned his environment and at the last moment, he saw a missile launcher flying his way! Instinctively, he made a swatting gesture with his hand. The launcher began moving in the opposite direction and smacked True GAIA in the chest. True GAIA bounced along the ground like tumbleweed before coming to an abrupt halt. Overlord GAIA lifted True GAIA, and drove his fist into True GAIA's gut. The force of the punch smashed True GAIA through the wall of Chaos Tower.   
  
A beam of intense heat shot out of the hole in Chaos Tower. "GAAAAH!" It seared a hole into Overlord GAIA's shoulder. Like metal being welded together, Overlord GAIA's shoulder wound began to seal itself.   
  
True GAIA emerged from the hole with his wounds regenerating as well. "It seems we're back to where we started."   
  
"It certainly does, so why don't you give up?"   
  
"No way! All I need is one clean blow through your head, just one, and it'll be all over!"   
  
"You couldn't defeat me the first time, what makes you so confident this time?"   
  
True GAIA smirked. "This time, humanity and Digimon have united against you and are wiping out your followers. I am the Avenger of Humanity, and today, you will pay for those you have killed!"   
  
With a great exertion of power, Overlord GAIA blasted True GAIA far into the air. True GAIA passed over battlefield where the Digimon of both sides fought. Core Tower seemed like it was coming towards him and then away. Eventually, True GAIA hit the ground with a clang. He got up with a minor struggle, and discovered that he was southwest of Core Tower. Knowing his foe would block a long distance teleport, True GAIA dashed back as fast as he could.   
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
Overlord GAIA advanced to the Digimon battlefield. The land was littered with the bodies of almost every known species of Digimon. Most of the Digimon had an insignia bearing a picture of a knight's helmet above a sword dripping blood. This was the insignia that represented his Blood Knights. Overlord could hear sporadic, but infrequent, bangs and booms in distant areas of his Kernel Zone. From this information, he concluded that his troops were losing.   
  
Overlord GAIA spotted a Guard Tamer Digibeetle and approached. "Who is that guy?" asked Esmeralda in wonder.   
  
"The Digimon Analyser can't get anything on him!" said Joe.   
  
Darkfryer recognized the enemy. "That's Overlord GAIA! His face looks just like True GAIA's!"   
  
Lillith remembered seeing an object soar through the air. "That must have been True GAIA I saw flying through the air! We'd better distract this guy off 'til he gets back."   
  
Joe's Vikemon drew his maces and charged. "Viking Mace!"   
  
Mimi's Rosemon lashed a thorny vine as though it was a whip. "Thorn Whip!"   
  
Overlord's arms, Rosemon's whip, and Vikemon's maces clanged with each hit. With a series of clangs, each fighter parried his or her enemy's attacks, and neither side would give any ground. Overlord GAIA detached his arms and they began pursuing the enemy. The left arm caught Vikemon by the throat, and he gasped for precious air. The right punched Rosemon hard in the solar plexus, bending her over. Lillith snuck behind Overlord GAIA and slashed him fiercely with Nazar Nails. To her surprise, the attack had no effect.   
  
Asuramon's fist bathed in flames. "Hand of Asura!" He punched forward, spraying a roaring cone of flame, but Overlord GAIA blocked.   
  
Overlord countered by firing a beam of gold, and the explosion floored Asuramon. Overlord's left arm backed off and then shot forward and nailed Vikemon between the eyes. Overlord reattached his arms and with a swatting movement, he smacked Lillith into the ground. Before he could react, Overlord GAIA lurched forward as though struck from behind. He recovered and glared at his attacker, Darkfryer. Another pair of violet energy beams struck, but only served to nudge Overlord GAIA rather than cause any real harm.   
  
"Leave them alone!"   
  
"...Or what? You're going fire those pea shooters at me?"   
  
Without warning, Overlord GAIA discharged powerful lightning upon the fallen bodies of Vikemon, Rosemon, and Lillith. The air was filled with the suffocating smell of something being burned. The Digimon writhed in pain, and screamed in agony. Overlord GAIA stopped to savour the moment, watching the blue sparks die down, and his enemies suffering. He cracked a feral grin before unleashing another electrical surge. This time Darkfryer was able to intervene, and erected a barrier of dark energy.   
  
Overlord GAIA stopped his attack. "You can't protect them forever!" Electricity crackled from Overlord's fingertips once again, putting great pressure on Darkfryer's barrier.   
  
Darkfryer struggled to maintain his shield, despite the power of Overlord GAIA's attack. "I don't know how long I can keep this up..."   
  
Another flash of lightning struck, and it crackled as it impacted the shield. "I know you have the Kernel Zone's energy, but it is nothing compared to mine."   
  
With a final blast, Overlord GAIA overpowered the shield. Darkfryer gasped and convulsed in pain. His strength was drained, and he reverted back to the form of a small black dinosaur. This dinosaur looked cute with his flat nose and innocent green eyes. His claws and teeth, on the other hand, looked very sharp and dangerous. This Digimon was Black Agumon, a Viral counterpart to the Vaccine Agumon that was Tai's partner.   
  
Out of desperation, Joe fired the Digibeetle cannons. Overlord was miffed and considered the Digidestined and Esmeralda to be nuisances. Electricity crackled and jumped from his fingertips and into the Digibeetle. The electricity had force behind it, pushing the Digibeetle back before finally toppling it on its right. Inside, the passengers were thrown about, and Mimi's head banged into metal.   
  
When everything calmed down, Esmeralda made a status check. "Is everyone ok?"   
  
"Mimi, wake up!" Joe checked Mimi's condition, and showed Esmeralda the bruise on Mimi's forehead. "She's alive, but unconscious. She hit her head during that shake up."   
  
"We can't stay here, we'd better get out of here. Get Mimi, Joe, I'm going to open the hatch."   
  
Joe and Esmeralda hit a button on their belts. Instantly, a hard black shell encased their bodies. It was made of a weightless metallic material and shaped itself to the contours of their bodies. Esmeralda managed to open the hatch and gestured to Joe. Being as gentle as possible, Joe picked Mimi up and carried her out. Meanwhile, Overlord GAIA had turned his attention back to the Digimon. He grinned as he looked upon each of their broken bodies.   
  
Overlord GAIA charged electricity. "...And now for the death blow!"   
  
Darkfryer looked on in fear. "Pepper Breath!"   
  
Out of desperation, he spit a fireball. Overlord GAIA allowed the fireball to hit without flinching even slightly. Overlord backhanded Darkfryer with a single swatting gesture. Darkfryer bounced along the ground like tumbleweed before coming to an abrupt stop. Overlord saw his chance and began to charge up for an attack. Electricity crackled as it surged all over his body. Suddenly, a blade of darkness punctured his head!   
  
Darkfryer scanned around to see his Tamer, behind the enemy. "True GAIA? You couldn't have come at a better time!"   
  
"Sorry, I got delayed and had to make a long run back. Let's finish him off!" A searing beam of golden light burst forth from True GAIA's cupped hands. With their morale soaring, Asuramon, Vikemon, Rosemon, and Lillith got up for one last attack.   
  
"Phantom Pain!"   
  
Vikemon inhaled and sprayed snow, and biting, icy wind. "Arctic Blizzard!"   
  
"Hand of Asura!"   
  
"Thorn Whip!"   
  
The attacks collided and produced a massive, blinding explosion. Overlord GAIA was consumed by the blast and when it cleared, nothing remain. Overlord GAIA had been completely annihilated. True GAIA's sword flipped into the air and struck the ground with a loud clang. Everyone cheered with fervour at his or her hard won victory over evil.   
  
"What happened to her?" asked True GAIA.   
  
Joe proceeded to tell him about how Mimi got knocked out. "...And that's how Mimi ended up like this."   
  
"No problem," True GAIA's hands glowed green and he touched on Mimi's bruise.   
  
Mimi immediately recovered. "Wha... What happened?"   
  
Esmeralda told Mimi about how Joe took care of her.   
  
"Er, yeah, that's how things turned out," admitted Joe modestly.   
  
Mimi hugged Joe as her way of saying "thank you." Joe's face turned a beat red from embarrassment.   
  
Vikemon regressed to Gomamon and smirked. "You two make a cute couple!"   
  
Joe was at a loss for words, and everyone laughed.   
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
Days later, Akira, Joe, Mimi, Esmeralda, and their Digimon found themselves walking down the centre aisle of a great auditorium. They were being honoured as war heroes. Guard Tamers, Digidestined, and Digimon were seated in anticipation all around them. At the front on the stage were the Chiefs of the Guard Teams and the mayor of Digital City. Throughout the room was a deep sensation of pride and great accomplishment.   
  
The mayor was a balding man in his sixties, with grey hair and wearing a grey suit. He was behind a wooden podium with a microphone attached on top it. The mayor was smiling with pride. Beside him on a table were a set of gold medals and chevrons to be awarded. From left to right stood Vandar, Cecilia, and Skull behind the table. The war heroes marched up to the stage looking amidst the crowd for their friends.   
  
Akira looked left to see the members of his squad, Zudokorn, Debbie, Sheena, Joy Joy, Bertran, and their Digimon. All of them were happy and elated, except for Bertran, who was somewhat miffed. He was jealous of all the praise the war heroes were receiving, especially Akira. Esmeralda looked right and saw her group of friends cheering for her. The group continued to the front, looking among the crowd for their friends. Joe and Mimi spotted the other Digidestined.   
  
"Awesome, Joe!"   
  
"You go, girl!"   
  
"Way to go, Joe!"   
  
"Girl power!"   
  
The group made it to the front with Esmeralda in the lead. The mayor of Digital City took one of the medals and placed it around Esmeralda's neck. She moved to Vandar, who clipped one of the gold chevrons on her uniform, making this her seventh. Esmeralda had been promoted to the rank of Elite. She shook the hands of the mayor and her Chief, before standing to his left to face the applause and cheers of the audience.   
  
Joe and Mimi came up and like Esmeralda, they received medals. These medals were the most prestigious reward for courage the Guard Tamers could give to a person who wasn't a Guard Tamer. Joe and Mimi shook the mayor's hand and stood beside Esmeralda. Next up was Akira, who received a medal, and a new chevron. This was his eighth, and thus Akira was promoted from Elite to the rank of Commander. He shook the mayor and Skull's hand and took his place left of the mayor with the others.   
  
Finally, the Digimon came for their honours. Each received a medal for honouring their courage on the battlefield. Like with Joe and Mimi, Palmon and Gomamon's medals were the highest reward for those who weren't Guard Tamers. The rest of the Digimon, Asuramon, Darkfryer, and Lillith, received their medals. All of the Digimon took position near their partners. The audience was caught up in the fervour of pride as they applauded. In unison, they stood up with the heroes' friends cheering rowdily.   
  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
  
THE END   
  
  
  
I would like to thank all who commented on my story. I've currently planning out a sequel for this story so keep an eye out for when it's released. 


End file.
